Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: Tai is among the 10,000 people trapped in the VRMMORPG death game. However there's something Akihiko Kayaba didn't account for: Digimon showing up in Aincrad, and are capable of hurting players in safe zones. Now Tai, Asuna, and Kirito have no choice but to lead a new team to combat the oncoming Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **An SAO/Digimon 02 x-over**

 **Save file: Launch Date**

Tai couldn't believe his luck, he was in possession of the last Nerve Gear and copy of the most anticipated game of all time Sword Art Online in the Odaiba Mall. The Nerve Gear was a VR headset that allowed one to put them self into the game. It would grant one all senses to be transferred and everything while the body just laid in peace, and when someone pulled it off of a user, it would safely sever the connection. And the only available game: Sword Art Online. It was supposedly a massive MMOPRPG game based off the middle ages. From what he had heard 1,000 people got to beta test the game, however they only got to level 10 out of 100. Now in total, 10,000 copies existed and he had one.

"I'm home!" Tai shouted happily, entering his apartment.

"You got it?" His mother asked half amused.

"Last copy." He said proudly, showing the game. "And I have half an hour until the launch."

"Well, have fun, and I want you off by 3." Yuuko said. "You promised to take your sister to TK's remember?"

"Yeah mom." Tai said glumly. After the whole Armageddonmon thing, he was hurting a lot more in regards to Matt and Sora dating. Originally he tried his best to move on, however everyone kept bringing it up. Yolie out of everyone was the worst. Over time, he tried multiple hobbies to distract himself and find that special someone. Naturally, Tai had no luck with finding a girlfriend however.

Tai shook his head then dashed to his room, getting everything set up. He hooked the system up so it he could lay on his bed while playing it. Tai then lay down and slipped the helmet over his head.

"Link Start." Tai said, turning on the Nerve Gear. After putting all of the log in information and setting up the calibration system, Tai created a character near identical to himself. The key difference was the hair was rounded off and covered his right eye. His weapon of choice was an iron sword and chose some piercing red armor. His player name was Taiki, as he wanted it to be similar yet different. Just then, he saw the clock in the right corner, saying noon.

"It's game time." Tai said happily. It was then, his body felt limp, as his senses were transferred to the tower of Aincrad.

 **(AN: While he is in the game I will refer to Tai as Taiki.)**

Taiki's eye fluttered momentarily, getting adjusted to the sunlight. He saw thousands of people walking around the Town of Beginnings.

"This is, this is awesome." Taiki said, a loss for words. It was just like a medieval city, stone walls, armor clad people, and glorious blue skies.

"Alright, now let's play." Taiki said, happily running forward. After a while he stopped, seeing the outer ring of Aincrad. It was an endless ocean of clouds and blue skies. "So awesome."

Taiki shook his head, and continued on his way, unaware a cloaked figure watched him from afar.

-Real World 2:07 JST-

"Sora, you don't have to help." Yuuko admitted, as the two brought in some groceries.

"It's nothing really." Sora admitted.

"Well I would have had Tai help, but he's playing that new game he got today." Mrs. Kamiya admitted, putting the bags down.

"And that's a good reason for him not to help?" Sora asked, rather agitated.

"He deserves a break every once in a while." Yuuko said, knowing Tai's feelings.

"Where is he?" Sora demanded.

"Uh, his room with the VR helmet thing on." Yuuko admitted reluctantly. "But don't worry, he should be off in about half an hour."

"Oh, he'll be off alright." Sora said menacingly, walking into the hall.

"Oh, hi Sora." Kari said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm getting his lazy butt off his gaming system." Sora said, nonchalantly.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Kari asked, knowing of her brother's feelings.

"Kari, I know what I'm doing!" Sora snapped, getting close to the boy. It was then someone burst through the door and threw something at Sora. The blunt object hit Sora square in the back of her head.

"Thank god, a textbook is useful for once." Davis said relieved.

"Davis what the hell?" Sora demanded, rubbing her sore skull.

"I was preventing you from killing Tai." Davis said, catching his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuko asked confused.

"Alright, I really wanted SAO too, but I couldn't get a copy." Davis began, pulling out his phone. "So I was figured I could borrow it from Tai when he was done."

"So what?" Sora asked confused.

"Something's wrong with the Nerve Gear." Davis explained. "If someone takes it off for another person it would barbecue their brain!"

"Davis, how do you know that?" Sora asked concerned.

"I really wanted this game, so I follow the twitter of not only ARGUS, the company that makes it, but also several programmers too." He admitted.

"Is this just an isolated incident?" Yuuko asked, dryly swallowing.

"The number just hit the triple digits 5 minutes ago." Davis explained.

"Triple," Yuuko immediately crashed into a chair, her mind incredibly numb right now.

"I'll call Izzy and Ken." Kari said, uncertain what else to say, walking over to her mother.

About an hour later, Izzy, with several other computers around, was trying to hack the Nerve gear. Key word, Try. Ken was trying to comfort Kari, being he knew what it was like to lose a brother. Ken's parents had actually come over to do the same for Yuko. Meanwhile, Susamu, Tai's father, had just returned from leaving early from work. Naturally, he took the news about the same.

"There's nothing I can do," Izzy finally admitted. "The firewall on this game's server has to be a mile thick."

"You think that's bad, all the programmers on twitter are saying no one knows where Akihiko Kayaba is." Davis said, looking over his phone again.

This got both Ken and Izzy's attention. "Seriously!"

"Who are you three talking about?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Akihiko Kayaba is the man behind not only the Nerve gear, but also the lead programmer of SAO." Ken explained. Everyone looked at him. "I wanted the game too."

"I was interested in the technology to make it." Izzy admitted. "But why has he gone missing?"

"You don't think, he's responsible do you?" Sora asked nervously.

"I don't see what he has to gain from this." Ken said.

"Davis keep us posted." Kari ordered. The boy nodded.

Meanwhile in Aincrad, Taiki was parrying with a boar.

"Stupid pig," Taiki threw the creature off, then got into a stance. "Just turn into bacon already!" He swung his sword as it glowed, unleashing the skills he had learned, and finally killing the boar.

Taiki sighed, as a white rectangle appeared in front of him, explaining the results of his battle. "Level 5 already?" Taiki smirked. It was then he noticed the clock.

"Uh, better log out." Taiki swiped his hand and revealed a series of drop down menus. Reaching player options, he scrolled down, only to see something strange, a blank spot where the log out button should be.

"What the?" Taiki wondered. He tried to press the button, but nothing happened.

"Ok, this is getting weird." He said, then tried to contact the game master.

-Aincrad JST: 5:25 PM-

In the sun setting forests of the Town of Beginnings, two players and new friends were enjoying the time they had spent together.

The first made his avatar tall and kind of thin with thin, lanky black hair. Under his leather armor were blue clothes. This person was one of the lucky beta testers, Kirito. The second person's avatar looked a few years older, but his hair hung off the sides, and held by a bandana. This average joe is Klein.

"This game is pretty awesome," Klein admitted, "But I can't wait to get home for that pizza." He laughed, holding his growling stomach.

"What pizza?" Kirito asked.

"I got one set to show up at my place for 5:30, then I'm going off to meet some friends." Klein chuckled, then he got an idea. "Hey, why don't you join us?"

"Well." Kirito began, only to see Taiki run up screaming.

"Hey, hey." Taiki finally reached the duo and started panting heavily.

"Dude, calm down." Klein ordered, disturbed.

After calming down a bit, Taiki finally asked. "Tell me you two have a log out button on your screen?" He practically begged.

"Uh, what?" Kirito asked confused.

"I was suppose to log out two hours ago." Taiki began, "Only my log out button is gone off my screen."

"What!" Klein shouted, panicking for both himself, and his pizza.

"Did you contact the game master?" Kirito asked concerned.

"Yeah, every five minutes, he's not answering." Taiki explained, still upset.

"Kirito, he's not joking." Klein said, looking over his menu.

Now Kirito was getting worried. He swiped his hand in front of him and a drop down menu appeared. Scrolling through, he saw the two were right, the spot where the log out button was supposed to be was gone.

"Was their anything like this in the beta Kirito?" Klein asked, getting worried.

"No, and something else is bothering me." Kirito said, turning to Taiki. "You said you had to log out already right?"

Taiki nodded. "Yeah, I had to do my mom a favor."

"Then why didn't she remove your Nerve Gear for you?" Kirito asked, getting worried.

"Hey yeah, isn't that suppose to get us out automatically?" Klein asked. Then he started panicking. "That means my teriyaki pizza and ginger ale is going to go to waste!"

"Dude, calm down," Taiki explained.

"How can I, I live alone!" Klein shouted panicking.

"I live with my mom and sister, they're bound to notice I'm not there for dinner." Kirito admitted.

"Really, you have a sister, is she hot, what's she like?" Klein demanded, shaking Kirito.

"She's athletic and hates games." Kirito admitted.

"I don't care, is she hot?" Klein demanded. Taiki held out his arm and Kirito knew what he wanted. Kirito slammed his knee into Klein's nuts and then he fell into Taiki's extended arm, hard.

"Not cool you two." Klein whined.

"Shut up." Taiki ordered. "Now what are we." He began. However it was then a church bell went off and the three disappeared in a flash of light. When the light died down the trio was shocked to discover themselves among the other players of SAO, in the town square.

"What's going on here?" Klein asked confused.

"I think we're about to find out." Kirito said, noticing a series of blood red panels in the sky, all saying something on the lines of attention. As the panels began to appear, covering the square in a dome like fashion, blood seemed to seep out of the cracks, and took the form of a giant man in a cloak.

-Real World Same Time-

"Guys, something just posted on YouTube from Akihiko Kayaba!" Davis shouted. "Live Stream."

"Found it." Izzy said, hooking his laptop up to the TV so everyone could hear the announcement. To everyone's surprise, it was the exact same scene Tai and the others were in.

"Attention players, I welcome you to my world. My name is Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online, and as of this moment, I am in control of this world." The man said in a gentle, yet creepy tone. "I know some of you are wondering why there is no log out feature in your menu."

"What?" Yuuko gasped horrified.

"I wish to tell you that this is not a bug, this is how Sword Art Online is meant to be played." The mastermind began, ignoring everyone's pleas and jeers. " And if anyone attempts to remove the Nerve Gear from the outside, a transmitted inside will activate, triggering a microwave transmitter, and ending your life."

"What the hell?" Klein asked confused.

"He doesn't have that kind of skill to keep us here." Taiki scoffed.

"Yes he does." Kirito explained, horrified. The other two looked at him strangely. "I've been following Kayaba for a long time, and trust me, he has the skill." Then he got even more mortified. "The transmitter's in the gear work just like microwaves."

"This, this can't be right." Taiki said horrified. "Can't someone cut the power?"

"That won't work, there's an internal battery." Kirito explained.

"No, no this can't be true!" Kari shouted infuriated, tears running down her face.

"Despite my warnings, the friends and families of several players have already attempted this, and as such," Akihiko said, revealing several real world news channels. "Sword Art Online now has 213 less players, they've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world."

"That sick bastard." Izzy gasped horrified.

"I hope this gives you a little comfort as you try to clear the game." Kayaba explained, as if he was soothing a child having a tantrum.

"What game you sick freak!" Taiki shouted infuriated.

"It is also important that you know there is no longer any way to revive someone in the game." Akihiko explained. Everyone looked at him horrified. "If your life bar reaches zero, not only will your Avatar forever be deleted from the servers, the transmitter will simultaneously activate in the nerve gear destroying your brain."

At that statement, Yuuko fell to the floor, horrified, an every player stopped in dead silence.

"There is only one way for a player to escape, you must reach floor 100 and defeat the final boss." Kayaba explained. "To do so, you must find the dungeon and defeat the boss, then you can advance to the next level."

"This nut is sounding like it's doable." Klein scoffed, still horrified.

"Yeah, didn't the beta tester get up to only level 10?" Taiki asked disturbed.

"I only got to level 8." Kirito explained, though this was under his breath.

"And one last thing, I've placed a little something in your inventory, please access it now." Kayaba ordered. Everyone decided to access the mode, to see something called a hand mirror. Taiki and the others accessed it, and they were covered in light.

"Well that didn't do anything." Taiki groaned, disappointed at the results.

"Dude, how'd you get your hair like that?" Klein asked, completely astonished. It was then Taiki noticed the changes done to Klein. He looked several years older than Tai was IRL, and his hair was spiked back. Kirito looked the same age as he was with shaggy black hair. Taiki double checked the mirror to see he was looking back at himself as he appeared IRL. The trio looked around to see the exact same details all around. It appeared the mirror granted the avatar the appearance as the player's true form. Revealing real ages, races, and in some strange cases gender.

"How is this possible?" Taiki asked confused.

"I don't know how it got my height and body mass." Kirito began. "But I do know there's a high density signal device in the Nerve Gear."

"Wait, remember the start up, and you had to do that calibration thing and touch yourself all over?" Klein asked.

"That's got to be it." Taiki said, not understanding any other details.

"But seriously though, how did you get your hair like that?" Klein asked.

"Love how you prioritize." Taiki said flatly. "But why would someone go this far?"

"I think we're about to find out." Kirito said, disturbed.

"Your probably wondering, why Akihiko Kayaba, creator of SAO and the Nerve Gear do this?" The man asked rhetorically. "Ultimately, my goal was to create a world of my design that only I could control, as you can see I have achieved that goal."

"This guy has a massive messiah complex." Ken spat.

"Those are the rules of SAO, now please enjoy, and I wish you all the best of luck." Kayaba explained, as his projection disappeared.

Everyone soon began to panic. However Klein had an idea. "What's the plan Kirito?"

"What?" Kirito asked.

"You were a beta tester, you have to know something." Klein said, getting freaked out.

"If what he said is true, and I'm more than certain he is." Kirito began after a moment of silence. "Then our main objective is to get stronger. So I'm going to head to the next town, and you two should come too."

"How would that help?" Taiki asked confused.

"The area is going to be swarming with players trying to do the same, so we should be going where there's less resistance." Kirito explained. "Plus in an MMO, the money and equipment is limited."

"I'm in." Taiki said, agreeing fully. "And the name's Taiki while we're here."

"Kirito, obviously." The beta tester said. "And that's Klein."

However it was then the two noticed how silent the man was.

"I can't go with you two, I'm sorry." He finally admitted. "I logged in with some friends in the real world, and I have to make sure they're safe."

"I understand." Taiki said, however Kirito looked a bit upset.

"But don't worry, I'm more than certain we'll all meet up again." Klein said, trying to sound happy.

"I know you will." Taiki said happily. The three soon parted. However, unknown to the three, the cloaked figure who had watched Taiki when he logged in observed the three from on top of a building.

"Only one of the children?" The being said, with a sneer. "Either way, I can work with this. He swung his still covered hand, and revealed a player menu. "Let the games begin." The being sneered.

Back in the real world, everyone was distraught over the details.

"So we've effectively lost Tai." Sora said, infuriated.

"We don't know that." Kari said, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Did you not hear what that mad man said?" Sora demanded. "But of course, Tai had to do something stupid, as usual."

It was then, Kari stood up, and slapped the older girl, hard. "I don't know what Tai ever saw in you." She then rushed to her brother's room, in hopes this was a horrid nightmare.

"Sora, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yuuko said, regaining a portion of her composer. Sora left, not saying a word.

And that was how it began, the fall of the Japanese Digidestined, and the start of the world's first worldwide death game, Sword Art Online.

 **And here is an idea I've wanted to put out for a while. I'm a longtime fan of Digimon, and I got into SAO about a year ago. Now before we go any further, I want to clear somethings up first. Tai, Asuna, Kirito, and the others will get their own Digimon partners. I have an idea for all of them, but Kirito's will not be Dorumon. Originally I was going to do that, but then I saw the trailer for Digimon Adventure tri (Which I'm infuriated over the fact that it won't air until the week before Thanksgiving instead of earlier this month). And in it was a brief clash between Omnimon and Alphamon. So I decided on another partner who's mega form is a Royal Knight. I'm not going to say who to avoid spoilers. Secondly, this will not hybridize with the Hollow Fragment universe. I'm sorry but I wish to remain Anime/Manga accurate. So here we go and if you have any ideas, please feel free to leave it in the review, however don't use a guest review. If I'm interested, I would like to PM with someone about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: The First Boss**

 **-December 2nd JST 4:30 PM, Odaiba General Hospital-**

Kari sat patiently as she watched her brother's comatose like state. It had been a month since he had been trapped in the death game, and things hadn't improved. They transferred Tai to a hospital alongside several other players, many of which had died already because of the Nerve Gear. Then there was Sora, neither of them had spoken since the launch date. Her father was getting drunk much more frequently than usual, and her mother had a hollow look in her eyes. However every day after school, she would walk out, and visit Tai. Hoping she would wake up soon. However that detail wasn't looking promising, as the death count had just reached 2000.

"Hey kid," She turned to see one of the doctors. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

She nodded, grabbed her backpack, and then turned to leave. However before Kari reached the door, the doctor stopped her.

"I know you're worried about your brother and you have full right to be." The Doctor admitted. "I got a few cousins in that game too, but I'm more than certain he's fighting with everything he's got."

Kari gave a weak smile, noticing the man was trying to help. Deep down she knew he was right, Tai was fighting with everything he had.

 **-Aincrad JST 4:45 PM-**

Taiki spun and destroyed another series of boars that attacked. It had been nearly a month since the death game started, and things hadn't turned out like anyone expected. For starters, Akihiko Kayaba had made massive changes to the layout, so Kirito had no idea where the boss area was. And he wasn't the only one who was lost.

Plus 2000 players had died already, though not all of them were because of fighting in game or with each other. The reason was suicide. No one could take the thought of dying over a game, so they ran off and jumped of Aincrad, never to be seen again.

Taiki and Kirito had since formed a party together, getting stronger. Kirito had been focusing on his speed, while Taiki was focused on his new weapon. During a training session the two ran into a group of monsters called Vengeful Goblins. Among the spoils the won was a two handed broadsword called Howling Fang. He was getting better. But not by much.

"Damn pigs." Taiki groaned.

"You'll never improve your reaction time like that." Kirito said smugly, finishing off Taiki's opponent.

"Man shut up." Taiki laughed.

However it was then, Kirito noticed someone in the forest behind his partner. It was a girl roughly the same age with chestnut brown hair sticking out from under her brown cloak's hood. However that was all they could tell. Though they could see a rapier at her hip.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked. The girl then panicked and ran off.

"Who was that could you tell?" Taiki asked.

"No, she seemed so scared." Kirito admitted.

"Be that as it may, we better head to Tolbana, that meeting's supposedly starts soon right?" Taiki asked. "Maybe that's where she's heading."

"Maybe." Kirito admitted.

 **-Real World Highton View Terrance JST 6:00 PM.-**

Kari slowly picked at her food, not bothering to look up from her plate.

"Kari, you need to eat." Yuuko said, noticing her daughter's full plate.

"It's just not the same." Kari sighed. Yuko nodded, knowing what she meant, since it was only the two of them at the moment. Susamu was working late, again.

"You're excused if you want." Yuuko said, finally giving up. Kari didn't even argue, she dumped her plate and went to her brother's room, and lay down on his bed.

"This isn't fair." She cried into the pillow. It was then she was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. Slowly, she reached for it, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kari it's me." Ken said over the phone. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." She lied.

"Kari, tell the truth." Ken ordered, not believing this for a second.

"Alright fine, I feel like crap run over." Kari admitted after a minute of silence.

"I figured, it was the same for me after Sam died." Ken explained. "So how about you meet me for coffee this weekend, my treat."

"Thanks, I could use it." Kari said. What she never told anyone was that she and TK had a massive fight over the events of SAO, and he took Sora's side, being Matt's girlfriend. In reality, she needed a friend she could relate too, and Ken seemed like the best option.

 **-Aincrad 6:25 PM JST-**

Taiki and Kirito sat down on the stone steps of the village meeting hall along with the girl they saw in the forest, and several other players.

It was then, the grand organizer of the meeting made his appearance. He was a tall guy with blue hair and bronze armor on. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming." He said joyfully. "My name is Diavel, and the job I rolled was knight."

Everyone laughed. "There's no job system in this game." One player pointed out.

"Be that as it may," Diavel said, his tone never wavering, however his tone quickly jumped to serious. "Our scouting party found the boss room today."

Everyone took interest. "First we need to defeat the boss and move on to floor 2, then we need to tell everyone that it is possible to beat this game." Everyone looked at one another and started to agree. "It is our duty as the most capable players to do this."

It was then, everyone started clapping. "Now then." Diavel began. "We need to figure out how to defeat this boss, so we need to team up into parties of 6."

Kirito and Taiki freaked at that. Since starting, it had only been the two of them. Klein was still elsewhere, and they hadn't seen anyone else they knew IRL. Before the two had realized it, people were already partnering up.

"A typical raid group doesn't stand a chance against a floor boss, we need multiple groups if we're going to succeed." Diavel explained.

However, Kirito noticed the girl from earlier, then started to scoot towards her.

"Kirito you sly dog." Taiki thought with a smile. He stood up and decided to walk up to her too.

"So you got left out too?" Kirito asked.

"Not even." The girl said quietly. "It's just everyone already seems like friends."

"Well you heard our local knight." Taiki said. "We need to team up, so are you up for a temporary partnership?"

The girl nodded. Kirito flew through his screen and sent an invite. Taiki and Kirito saw the girl's HP bar added to their own, her avatar name was Asuna.

"HOLD IT!" A rude voice said. Everyone turned to see a new and unfriendly face in the area. Everyone turned to see a guy with orange hair spiked in various directions. He jumped down and landed next to Diavel. "My name's Kibaou, and I have something to say."

"This should be good." Taiki said rolling his eyes. However Kirito got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"We all know about the 2000 people who have died already." Kibaou shouted. "Well some of you need to apologize to them right now!"

Taiki looked at him strangely.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?" Diavel asked, somewhat understanding what he meant.

"Of course." Kibaou explained, still infuriated. "They've been hogging all the monster spawn points, high paying jobs, and leaving the rest of us in the dust."

People were actually starting to agree with him.

"Every beta tester has up and vanished leaving us in the dust." Kibaou explained, his arms crossed. "How can we trust them if they can't trust the rest of the party?"

Kirito looked down in shame, while Taiki was considering becoming a player killer.

"So here's the way I see it." Kibaou shouted. "Every beta tester here right now has to drop all their inventory and gold right now!"

"Is that so?" Another player asked sarcastically. Everyone turned to see a rather muscular man of African descent walk up to Kibaou. "The names Agil, and let me ask you something, did you get one of these?" Agil pulled out his inventory and grabbed a leather book. "You should have, you get it free at any item shop."

"Yeah so?" Kibaou demanded.

"Where do you think these came from?" Agil asked. "The beta testers themselves." Kibaou and the others soon started shutting up.

"Did you make one of those?" Taiki asked quietly. Kirito shook his head.

"Everyone had access to this guidebook, and you blame everyone's deaths on the beta testers." Agil summarized. "Now I didn't come here to point fingers, but we have no right to blame the beta testers for the rookies' death. Especially since everyone had equal access to this information."

People were starting to think Kibaou was an asshole for suggesting the beta testers were at fault.

"Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to learn from our fallen comrade's deaths." Agil finished. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you Agil." Diavel said, taking over, and pulling out his own book. "Now according to the guidebook, the first boss is called Illfang the Kobold Lord, and he has minions called Ruin Kobold Sentinels, three for each of his four health bars." The knight then paged through the book. "This boss has two weapons, an ax and a buckler, as well as four health bars. Then when he reaches his last bar, Illfang will pull out a weapon called talwar, a type of sword."

Everyone picked up their own books, and started reading the same.

"Now all EXP and rewards will be given to whoever gets it, while money will be divided among everyone equally." Diavel explained. "Any objections?"

Everyone agreed to the terms and headed out. Asuna left immediately, not saying a word to her part members.

Later that night, while everyone was enjoying themselves, Asuna was quietly munching on a roll of bread in a side alley.

"Room for two more?" Taiki asked, as he came up with Kirito. Each had their own roll in hand.

"I guess." She shrugged quietly.

Kirito then scrolled through his inventory and pulled out a bottle of cream. "Here, it's a little something I pick up on a job." He applied it to their three rolls.

"To those who failed, and our fights to honor them." Taiki said, raising his roll. Kirito did the same, and Asuna slowly lifted hers. She nibbled on the roll a bit, and then quickly chewed it. In mere seconds, the roll was gone.

"Girl, did you even taste that?" Taiki asked amused. Asuna shrugged quietly.

"I got this cream off a job I took in the village before this." Kirito explained, trying to start a conversation.

Asuna then stood up, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it, and I didn't come here to eat good food."

"So why then?" Taiki asked, taking a bite out of his.

"So I don't lose sight of who I am." Asuna said quietly, however it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to lock myself in a room and slowly rot away in the Town of Beginnings." She then clasped her hands together. "Even if I die at the hands of a monster, I don't want to lose, to this game or this world."

"I can't deny what you said makes sense." Taiki said, while Kirito looked at her in sympathy.

"I wouldn't want a party member dying on me." The beta tester finally admitted after a moment of silence, and trying to sound sincere. "So try not to die tomorrow."

Noticing how dark it was getting, the two boys decided to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Kirito said, trying to get a reaction out of her. "Man, am I ready for bed."

"Or, do you mean that bath?" Taiki smirked. Asuna looked at the two shocked.

"Man, shut up." Kirito laughed a bit. While their avatars didn't need to get clean, certain houses a player could buy actually had full baths and showers in them. However it was a very popular thing among female players.

"You, you have one, a bath?" Asuna asked, completely surprised and actually showing signs of joy.

The house Taiki and Kirito owned was decent in size and bore a resemblance to a farm house, and could fit at least four people total.

"Upstairs and to the right." Kirito said, moving out of Asuna's way.

"I knew you were a sly dog." Taiki smirked. "Or is this an attempt to make it look like we aren't gay?"

The black haired teen freaked at Taiki's statement. "I'm just helping her out." Kirito insisted.

"Uh huh, the helping out an innocent girl routine, that's very classy." Taiki chuckled, pulling up his menu and exchanging his armor for more casual clothes. The trapped digidestined then landed on the couch.

"If we are going to work together, she does need to trust us." Kirito reminded, then sitting on the adjacent chair as Taiki.

"Dude, I want you to be completely honest with me now." Taiki said, getting serious. "Did what Kibaou say earlier, get to you, or what happened with Diavel after the meeting?"

Kirito stopped for a moment, then nodded.

"Dude, don't go blaming yourself for what happened." Taiki said, getting serious. "That rat bastard Kayaba is responsible, and I don't blame you for any of it."

"Thanks for that." Kirito said with a smile. Then he got serious, "Can you keep that a secret, about me being an ex-beta tester?"

"Ok, why?" Taiki asked, straightening up.

"Because I don't want the pressure." Kirito admitted. "You were in the crowd, people were starting to agree with him originally, who's to say they still don't."

"True." Taiki sighed. He then noticed an oncoming person. "Speaking of ex-beta testers."

To Kirito's surprise it was none other than the self-proclaimed greatest informant of SAO, Argo the Rat. She wore a long hooded cloak and had blond hair with three red whiskers like marks on each cheek.

"We better see what she wants." Kirito sighed

The two opened the door to see Argo present, an eager look on her face.

"How did you find were we live?" Kirito asked, knowing this was about information.

"Where is she?" Argo asked.

"Asuna?" Taiki asked. "Why?"

"I heard she made an attempt for the hidden log out area, and I want info." Argo said eagerly.

"She believed that rumor?" Taiki asked. Both he and Kirito had heard the rumor. Apparently there was a back door program which would allow players to log out, once they reached a certain area on floor 1. However one guy had returned from it, only to explain it was a just an area with a hidden boss in it. The theory was it was some asshole had spread the rumor around.

"Yeah, and she beat the boss." Argo said eagerly.

"She is good." Taiki said with a smirk.

"She's upstairs." Kirito explained. "But."

"Thanks." Argo rushed passed the two and ran upstairs.

"MOVE!" Taiki shouted, running after the girl.

Asuna was in paradise. It actually felt like a real bath, she could feel the warm water running across her body, and soaking into her skin. It was in this one sole spot in this whole nightmarish world, where she could forget her troubles. Not only because of her fears of SAO, but also why she logged into SAO. In actuality, the Nerve Gear didn't belong to her in the first place. It was actually her brother, Kouichirou. He had to go away on a business trip and couldn't play SAO on launch day so she borrowed it. The reason being, to get away from it all.

Asuna came from a wealthy family and her mother wanted nothing but the best for her, except for happiness. Because of Asuna's mother, she always pushed to be the best in school, or anything for that matter. Plus there was also her "fiancé" Sughou, a massive creep. Just thinking about the man sent shivers down her spine. Plus there were also her classmates at her all-girls school. Because of her mother's strictness, she was considered to place in the top percent for the mock college entrance exams that took place the day after the launch day. Everyone praised her, saying she would place first. Now, she didn't know what to expect anymore. Not from this game, or what awaited her in the real world.

Asuna finally decided to get out of the tub. However just as her undergarments were materializing, the sound of multiple people running up the stairs. It was then Kirito flew in,(although from another angel it looked like he was thrown in), and landed right between her breasts. Naturally both of their faces were pure red.

"Do you see what you do?" Taiki asked Argo, who was being held in the air by the back of her hood.

"YOU BIG DUMMY!" Asuna delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Kirito's face.

 **-December 3rd Aincrad 8:57 AM-**

As an apology for walking in on her, the boys decided to help Asuna with a little early morning training. According to Kirito, Asuna was picking the tactics of the game up at a greater pace then Taiki did. Argo had decided to come along too for some reason. Presently, the two were trying to perfect the switch tactic. With it, two players could switch places while one attacked, and the other healed.

It was then, Asuna finished her opponent, a wild bee, and a screen popped up in front of her.

"Are you going to check what your drop item is?" Argo asked the confused girl.

Asuna clicked the icon then a slim rapier with a dark green guard appeared in her hand. "A Wind Fleuret?"

"I've heard of that weapon." Taiki explained. "It's not only better than those iron rapiers you get at an item shop, but it's also meant for speed and accuracy players."

"Cool." Asuna said, liking the idea. She then pulled the weapon out of it's sheathe and admired the silver blade.

 **-10:15 AM JST Area outside of Illfang's lair-**

The multiple raid members trekked through the forest area. Most however in silence.

"Remember, we just take out the minions." Kirito explained. "After they're dealt with, then we join the fight against Illfang."

"Dude, we've been over this how many times?" Taiki asked somewhat upbeat.

Asuna looked at him curiously as Taiki explained. "Just because we're going for the big guy, doesn't mean this is the end."

Despite his cheerful demeanor, Tai was terrified. The thought of never seeing his family and friends again horrified him. This wasn't the Digital World, Agumon couldn't just jump in and become Greymon and torch the boss for them.

Unbeknownst to the party, it was then the cloaked figure took to the area, in the trees above. "Time to cause a little mischief." The then swung his arms, and summoned a page in front of him. One meant for an administrator to log into.

 **Administrative Login ID: LPH 0M3G**

 **Password: *********

It was then the info page of Illfang appeared. "This is going to be good."

The clearing party soon reached a large door, and Diavel turned to the players. "I have one piece of advice, win." No one argued with that.

It was then, they saw Illfang, a massive jackal like being with blue armored helmet, and in each hand were the weapons they read in the beta guide.

"Well, there's ugly, so where's his pals?" Taiki asked, though he kept it to himself. As if on cue three miniaturized jackals in knight armor appeared. The four then charged fast

"Everyone, to battle." Diavel shouted, as the parties charged.

"He couldn't have just said get him." Taiki joked, as he attacked one sentinel with his party.

The parties attacked, constantly switching with each other on Diavel's command, it was then Illfang's second health bar depleted, and he growled, dispersing the sentinels remaining.

"Uh, what's going on?" Asuna asked confused.

Illfang then threw his ax to the side.

"He must be switching to his tawlar." Diavel suggested. "Must be a change in the programing from the beta."

"Uh, that doesn't look like a sword to me!" Agil shouted, slightly afraid. Everyone stopped to see Illfang bring out a massive spiked flail with a long chain. He swung the weapon around, and sent several players flying.

"Holy hell in a handbasket!" Taiki shouted surprised.

"Our shields!" Kibaou shouted shocked. As it turned out, Illfang's attack had destroyed the shields. Everyone made their way to the side of the room, behind the pillars.

"Did anything like this happen in the beta?" Taiki asked Kirito in a hushed voice who nodded.

"Yeah, but not on floor one." He answered quietly. However it wasn't quiet enough.

"I heard about the shield destroying ability monsters can get from Argo." Diavel explained. "But that power wasn't accessible until at least floor 5 in the beta."

"Ok, anyone have an idea?" Agil asked.

"I got one," Kirito said, standing up. "He breaks our toys, we break his."

"I'm for it." Taiki said, while Asuna nodded, taking off her hood, revealing her long hair.

"Hold on, that can't work." Kibaou shouted.

"Then why does his weapon have a health bar?" Diavel asked, noticing it. It was then everyone saw the name Enchanted Spike next to the health bar.

"Well since you asked so nicely." The cloaked figure chuckled from the woods. He was watching the events from his screens in the forest still, and then summoned what looked like a control stick. He pushed it forward and the spike covered ball followed.

"Incoming!" Everyone moved to the side of the room, avoiding the attack.

"Alright, new plan." Diavel said. "Those of you who took damage use your healing crystals now, then join your original party. Teams A-D join me in fighting Illfang, Team E-G, destroy that mace."

"Let's go." Kirito said, while Taiki nodded. Asuna charged forward and slashed with her sword, leaving a red grid like portion of the weapon exposed.

"That girl is fast." Agil said, using a crystal on himself.

"No wonder you like her." Taiki joked to Kirito.

"Shut up and fight!" Kirito ordered. However, before the next wave of attacks could hit, the weapon retracted, and reconnected to Illfang's staff. The jackal like boss then swung it to avoid Diavel and his group's attacks.

"It's like he's fighting like a player!" Kibaou realized.

"More or less." The figure said in the woods. However it was then a warning light went off on a side panel of this mystery hacker.

"Damn, it's what's his face again." The figure stopped working Illfang's weapons and summoned a keyboard. "Take a hint, jerk." Then he started altering some commands.

"Go for it!" Diavel ordered, noticing how Illfang had stopped. Several more attacks hit, and they managed to get Illfang's HP down to the last sliver of his fourth bar.

The first boss then threw his weapon to the side, reaching for the sword on his back.

"I'll finish this." Diavel shouted triumphantly. The self-proclaimed knight charged with sword in hand.

"You are that kind of guy." Kirito frowned.

However, it was then he noticed something. "Stop, that's not a talwar, that's an nōdachi!" But it was too late, Illfang swung the weapon around his body, and in this one combo, completely depleted the man's HP.

Kirito reached for him and cradled his head. Before he died and turned into a pixelated dust, Diavel weakly whispered. "I'm sorry."

Kirito was quiet for a moment, the he stood up and shouted. "CHARGE!"

"Oh what the hell." Taiki said with a smirk.

The three swung their weapons and blocked the attack.

"You got us this far, it's only fair you finish it." Taiki said with a smile. Asuna nodded in agreement. Kirito charged and ignited the sword skill, Vertical Leap, ended the boss.

It was then the holographic banner saying congratulations appeared, as Kirito received the last attack item.

"So that's what you were after, you bastard!" Kibaou shouted at Kirito with tears in his eyes. Everyone was looking at him at that outburst. "You were a beta tester, and your damn party members knew!"

"What?" Asuna asked confused.

"Don't try to cover it up, I heard you two talking when the boss brought out that weapon." Kibaou ordered. "If you hadn't kept that information secret, then Diavel wouldn't be dead, you, you beater!"

"Beater?" Taiki said quietly, then spoke up. "Yeah, I knew and it's because of you blaming the beta testers yesterday he kept quiet about it!"

Everyone stopped to think about what he said about Kirito, with the exception of Kibaou. The man had declared everything was Kirito's fault more or less, and he was still kept in the dark.

"And besides so was!" Taiki began, only for Kirito to step forward.

"A beater, is that what you called me?" He asked with a hollow laugh. "I like it, so what if it was my fault?"

"Kirito, what are you doing?" Taiki asked, confused.

"I'm not going to avoid the blame for what happened here, not ever." Kirito activated his menu and put on the last attack item, a long black trench coat.

"Taiki, Asuna, I'm sorry, but I'm done being party members with you two." Kirito said, turning for the stairs leading to level 2.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Asuna asked.

"We saw it next to your health bar when we partnered up." Taiki explained, then turned to his now former partner. "Then what about us?"

"I want you two to get stronger, and if your asked to join a guild, don't ignore the request." Kirito said, before vanishing.

"Good riddance you beater!" Kibaou shouted.

Taiki left the dungeon right after that, and headed for the fields, leaving every monster he met a pixelated dust.

"Dude, calm down." Agil ordered. Taiki stopped for a moment, to see the taller voice of reason and Asuna walk up.

"I'm reliving stress." Taiki insisted.

"Yeah, I get that but I need to know something." Agil said walking up. "What were you going to say to Kibaou before Kirito interrupted you?"

Taiki stopped and looked at the two. He took a few breathes, and sighed. "Alright, you both deserve to know this, but Diavel was a beta tester too, and he knew Kirito was one."

Both players looked shocked at that statement. "Seriously?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Kirito and I found out after the meeting yesterday." Taiki explained, sitting down. "He thought Kirito was a potential rival, so he decided to bribe him for his best weapon and had us in the back."

"That, that doesn't sound like the Diavel we saw today." Asuna gasped.

"But it does make sense." Agil admitted with his arms crossed. "I was wondering how he knew Kibaou was taking about the beta testers."

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Taiki admitted. "We found out he wanted the last attack item, and all the glory to go with it."

"So, we never knew the real Diavel?" Asuna asked quietly.

"If you knew all this, then why didn't you say anything?" Agil wondered. "I'm not mad or anything."

"It's because of what he was doing to people, giving them," Taiki began, then corrected himself. "Giving US hope."

Agil and Asuna agreed in silence on what he was saying. Diavel only wanted glory and rewards. But in doing so, he inspired hope into all the players.

"So now what?" Asuna asked.

"I'm going to stay here on floor 1 for a while, and take Kirito's advice and get stronger." Taiki said, standing up.

"I'm off to floor 2, see what all needs to happen." Agil said with a nod.

"I'm going too, but to get stronger." Asuna said, referring to Agil's plan.

"Well, then to us." Taiki said turning to leave.

"What was it you said yesterday?" Asuna asked. "About fighting to honor those who fell before us?"

Taiki turned to see something on Asuna's face, a true genuine smile. One he gladly returned.

"Enjoy this victory boy." The cloaked figure muttered angrily under his breath from a high up tree branch. "Get as strong as you want, you're going to need it for what I have planned for you." He disappeared with a teleportation crystal.

 **And here is chapter 2. Yeah this chapter has bits and pieces of the Progressive story line in it. It's just something I felt had to be put in. Like my own take on Asuna's bath. Also I want to apologize, due to a typo, someone thought Tai was getting a new partner. That is not happening, it's still going to be Agumon. So leave a review and see you next time. So leave a review and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: New Allies and New Problems**

 **-Odaiba General Hospital April 15th 4:15 PM 2 Years Later-**

"Two years, I can't believe it's been that long since I've seen you Tai." Kari said, tears slowly rolling down her face as she sat in her seat. In two years her brother had lost a lot of muscle mass due to his being in the death game and longer and greasier hair could be seen poking out of the Nerve Gear. Kari herself had grown into a fine girl herself, though she purposely kept her hair short. (AN: Think how she looks in tri.)

"Hey Kari." She turned to see the smiling face of her boyfriend, Ken Ichijoji. It started with one cup of coffee, after the first month. Then the two met up regularly. Eventually it blossomed into a full relationship. Davis was infuriated at first, however he eventually looked past it, realizing Ken had only tried to help. Yolie was furious too, but she got over it too, ironically a lot longer than Davis did.

"Hey sweetie," Kari said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Glad you came."

"I'd never miss this for you." Ken said comforting her. "I just can't believe it's been 2 years."

"Yeah, and over 3000 players have died." Kari said woefully.

"Hey, don't go thinking that, he's still in there, fighting I know it." Ken said, then laughed. "You of all people should know how stubborn he is."

"True." Kari said with a laugh. She just stood in Ken's arm in silence for a moment.

"We'd better go, visiting hours are almost over." Ken reminded. She nodded slowly.

"Thanks Ken, I don't know what I'd do without you, and everyone else helping my family." Kari said quietly. She then walked over to Tai, and gave her pseudo-comatose brother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow big brother."

The two walked out of the room, not knowing Gatomon and Wormmon were watching them from the tree outside.

"I hate seeing Kari like this." Gatomon admitted.

"It reminds me of Ken when he was getting over his time as the Digimon Emperor." Wormmon agreed. "But there's one person I feel even sorrier for."

"You mean Agumon." It wasn't even a question. The lizard was sad to hear about what happened to his partner, and he got into a massive slump.

"I know I've tried to help him, and the others too." Wormmon said.

"You mean everyone but Sora and Matt." Gatomon spat. She hated the pair, Sora treated Tai like he was already dead, and Matt was only focused on what was left of his band, the Teenaged Wolves. They had a breakup a few months after the launch date, and things went downhill from there.

"Though, deep down I wonder what it's like." Wormmon admitted. "In that game world."

"Really?" Gatomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wormmon nodded. "All the time needed to make a world all those humans' would need to survive must have been something impressive."

"Yeah I guess." Gatomon said, then smirked. "Knowing Tai, he's probably sleeping under a tree somewhere."

 **-Aincrad Floor 25 Swampland Dungeon Same Time-**

"Stupid Gatormen!" Taiki swung his upgraded Howling fang at six armor plated gators with axes.

"Get going you three!" Taiki ordered. The three kids behind him nodded and ran to the dungeon entrance in a flash.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to make an exchange." He told his sword. Taiki quickly cycled through his menu, and exchanged it for the Raijin Spear and his Kazemaru shield. The spear was long and gold with a yellow bolt of lightning generated from the tip, while his shield was bright green with a whirlwind pattern on it.

Taiki took a stance and charged up the weapon exclusive skill Doom Voltage then he charged, destroying all six. Taiki then put his weapons way, changing it back for his Howling Fang. It was then he saw the page displaying the results of battle. Taiki was now level 72 and had 137,500 HP.

The trio of kids stopped to see their savior in a better light. Taiki had long since abandoned the traditional gear worn by SAO players in exchanged for an armored red trench coat. From the back, you could see two black dragons flying down the back.

"Alright, you kids live with Sasha right?" Taiki said with a sigh. The kids nodded. "Was this a dare?" He was wondering why kids would be on the one floor that caused the most deaths than any other.

"No, it's the army, they raised taxes again, so we were trying to help pay for the church." One of the boys said timidly.

"Again?" Taiki sighed, believing the boy. "C'mon, I'll take you three home." The trio nodded, incredibly grateful.

In the two years that had past, a lot had happened for everyone. For starters, the main players who focused on clearing the game (AKA the Clearers) were nearing the floor 60 boss at the moment. Taiki meanwhile took Kirito's advice on getting stronger from Kirito, took an interesting job, side questing. You see many players were focused on clearing the game and taking the bulls by the horns so to speak, many dungeons were left unattended. This is where Taiki came in. He would clear the dungeons for either himself or his client, and reap the rewards. That is how he came across the Spear and Shield. Just thinking about the battle made him nervous. Taiki was wandering floor 42, the Beach level, and stumbled onto some players trying to beat a thunder and wind spirit themed boss pair. He lent them a hand, though Taiki's health bar nearly depleted in the process. As a thank you, the party gave him the quest reward weapons weapons. Then the boy in charged asked for a favor, getting ahold of a rare item called the Lotus Crystal, a reusable relic that could heal all status problems. This is why Taiki was present, and how Taiki learned of the problems caused by the Aincrad Liberation Front, AKA the Army. On his way out, after collecting the relic, Taiki bumped into a trio of kids, and they told him an interesting story.

It was here, Taiki learned about the fate of Kibaou. He had retired from the frontlines after a party he lead suffered massive casualties fighting the floor 25 boss, and joined the army. So he started monopolizing the Town of Beginnings, abusing other players, taking all the best monster spawn points, and "Collecting taxes." Apparently, the in-game wife of the guild leader he had rescued from floor 42 had been taken by the army for not paying her taxes for so long. So Taiki volunteered to go get a rare item so they could sell it and release her.

The Army was one of the best guilds in the game, but one guild stood out: The Knight of the Blood oath. Leader was Heathcliff, who was considered the most powerful player in the game. His second in command, was the Flash herself, Asuna.

Gone was the timid girl he teamed up with to take on the first boss. In her place was the most feared player he had ever known. She earned her title, by being lightning fast with her rapier. Her main focus was clearing the game, and nothing would stop hear, but she was far from heartless. Especially when it came to a certain Beta Tester, named Kirito.

Taiki then stopped for a moment, and thought back to Kirito, the Black Swordsman. He had only bumped into him during the occasional raid party on bosses, but nothing more, although the guy had been busy. On one of his side quests, Taiki bumped into a girl named Silica, and her familiar Pina. She told him the story of how Silica had gotten into a fight with another member of her party at the time, Rosalia, and left it in rage. However, Pina died protecting her from monsters, and being she was out of healing crystals, she thought she was a goner. It was then Kirito stepped in, and defeated the drunken apes. Through him, Silica learned of the existence of an item she could use to revive Pina in a special dungeon. Kirito then admitted he hung out with her because she reminded Kirito of his sister, Suguha. However, after they got the item, Kirito revealed he was actually looking for Rosalia. As it turned out, she was the leader and scout for a player killing guild called Titan's Hand. Another player who lost his team begged any player he could find to send them to prison. Kirito gladly accepted the request, and using a corridor crystal, sent them to the prison of floor 1. Silica wasn't all that upset, after all she had fun, made a good friend, and got Pina back.

Then after a talk with Asuna, Taiki learned from the blacksmith, Lisbeth, that Kirito had visited her once requesting a powerful sword. The two went on a quest to get a special metal and she granted his request. Although Lisbeth was frequently infuriated by Kirito. He destroyed a sword she referred to her as her masterpiece, almost got her killed, and then there was something about dragon poop.

Taiki had even bumped into Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan and he had learned an interesting fact about one of the most powerful solo players in the game. Kirito was at one point apart of a guild. Later something happened, and the black swordsman wouldn't talk about. However it drove him to hunt down one of the most sought after items in the game, the Divine Stone of Returning Soul. With it, one could revive a player. To obtain it, you had to defeat the holiday boss Nickolas the Renegade. Kirito had beaten the bizarre Santa wannabe; however he gave it to Klein, discovering it only works if you apply it to the player in 10 seconds.

Not long after that, Taiki learned from Agil, one of his repeat clients, and owner of a weapons shop on floor 50, had told the side questor that Kirito and Asuna had solved a murder mystery. A player had apparently died in a safe zone by a weapon called Guilty Thorn, created by a player called Grimlock. They tracked down an old friend of the victim, a girl named Yolko and learned they were both apart of a guild called Golden Apple. Their leader Grisalda had died while transferring a rare item the whole guild had an argument over. It was then the girl died by a spike to the back, or so they thought. Kirito and Asuna deduced that the two had actually faked their deaths to lure out Griselda's murderer. It was a combination of another ex-guild mate, and Grimlock himself. The reason, in the real world, they were married, and Grimlock hated the person his wife had become. Gone was the docile housewife, and in her place was a mighty warrior. So he staged her death, and took the item himself. Then to cover his tracks, Grimlock hired the murder guild Laughing Coffin to kill the three ex-guild members of his to hide the evidence. Grimlock had been taken away, although Kirito and Asuna thought they saw Griselda's ghost in the process.

"I've got to slow down on my side quests." Taiki thought, "I miss out on all the cool adventures. "

"Hey mister?" Taiki looked down at one of the kids. "We're back in the Town of Beginnings."

"So we are." Taiki said, finally noticing. "Let's hope Sasha hasn't missed you all too much."

The three kids ran forward at high speeds. Taiki chuckled. Sasha was a woman who bought a church in the town as a safe haven for kids after realizing how dangerous the game was getting. Naturally, with the kids being inexperienced, they got trapped frequently, Taiki and several others ended up dropping them off.

"Oh thank you Taiki, you're a lifesaver." Sasha said relieved. She was several years older than Tai was IRL and her green eyes were hidden behind glasses.

"What is this, the sixth time I've saved one of your kids?" Taiki asked.

"I've lost track myself with all of the people helping." Sasha chuckled.

"I heard why they were at floor 25 though." Taiki admitted, "Kibaou is acting up again and you're far from the only person he's hurting."

"I know, it's been getting rough in town." Sasha admitted with a frown as the kids were ushered inside. "But rumor has it, he's been losing popularity in the guild."

"We can only hope." Taiki said with a laugh, turning to leave.

Taiki met up with his client in the town square and handed off the item in question.

"Thanks man, you're a life saver." One man said.

"Consider us even." Taiki said with a smirk.

Taiki made his way down the street, and frowned. He was nearing the Monument of Life. In it was a mausoleum like area served as the memorial for the fallen players. According to Argo, the place was originally where you would go to respawn. However since Kayaba changed the rules around, the idea of Respawning was out of the question. Taiki found himself walking through the doors, and looking at all the names on the walls. The names present meant they were still alive. But crossed out, it meant they were no more, and the time and day one died would go next to the engraving.

He quietly observed the walls and found Diavel's name on the list. Taiki just stood there, watching, as if he was after an answer. Almost as if he got one, someone sighed sadly. Taiki then stopped to see none other than Kirito.

"Sachi, everyone I'm sorry." He whispered.

"So this is where you come to mope too huh?" Kirito turned to see Taiki standing to the side with a small smirk on his face.

Kirito gave a weak smile and walked up to the guy. The two bumped each other at the wrist. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Taiki smiled. "I've been hearing rumors about you, Mr. Black swordsman."

Kirito chuckled a bit. "And the tales I've heard about you and your side quest business."

"What can I say?" Taiki shrugged. "Business is booming."

Kirito laughed. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

"Did that just come out of your mouth, Solo player?" Taiki questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kirito laughed generally. What neither player knew was a third was watching them, shocked what she was seeing.

"So then this skeleton like thing comes lurching out of the swamp, and the guy screams like a little girl." Taiki laughed so hard, tears came out his eyes. As Taiki told the story, Kirito spat out his drink.

"No way." He laughed.

"Yeah, so then this girl on his team goes, this is my first Halloween all over again." Taiki laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait, so this big muscular guy is afraid of skeletons?" Asuna asked, walking up behind the two.

"No, he's afraid of anything supernatural." Taiki said, grateful for the latest edition.

"Asuna." Kirito greeted.

The second in command sat down on the other side of the table. "It's so weird seeing you acting so normal Kirito."

"It's because it would take away from the emo persona he's taken on." Taiki joked. Asuna smirked at Kirito's discomfort.

"There you are miss." Asuna frowned to see someone walk in. It was a rather tall man with a broad face and black hair, clad in the KoB uniform.

"Kuradeel, what is it?" Asuna groaned.

"I wish you would stop avoiding me ma'am." Kuradeel said annoyed. "I am only trying to guard you as is my mission."

"Whatever you say stalker." Taiki said, getting a laugh out of the other two.

"Be silent you worm." Kuradeel ordered.

"The correct term is side questor." Taiki said coolly drinking from his glass.

"And what is he?" The man asked, pointing to Kirito. "A beater."

"And a lot better company than you." Asuna said with a smirk.

"So you do have a sense of humor." Kirito joked. Asuna stood up with a knife, equipted with a sword skill.

"I was joking put it down." Kirito begged, horrified of the weapon. Taiki snickered at that.

However it was then, the whole floor shook violently. Infact, not just the floor, all of Aincrad.

"What's happening?" Silica asked frightened as she hid under a tree on floor 30.

"MY Masterpieces!" Lisbeth shouted, catching the swords she just sold to players. They were so surprised by the quakes, their grips weakened.

"Holy crap!" Klein shouted catching one of his friends who almost fell into a river.

"Damn." Agil groaned, grabbing another player's hand who was starting to fall.

"I don't understand." Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights said quietly, just as surprised as any other. He was looking out the window of his headquarters on floor 55.

"Since when are there earthquakes in Aincrad?" Kuradeel asked surprised.

Taiki instinctively ran outside with the others not far away, only shocked to see what he was seeing. Waves of energy seemed to flow from Aincrad, and into the open air. What looked like a portal seemed to open in the sky. The portal itself seemed to pulsate as the energy seemed to flow in.

"C'mon you piece of junk." The cloaked figure ordered, as he furiously typed commands into his screen.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked horrified at the events in front of them.

"Ma'am, I suggest a retreat." Kuradeel said shocked.

"I don't blame you for not showing backbone." Taiki admitted.

"No, no, no!" The figure demanded infuriated. The portal destabilized, and blew up, leaving a massive light show in its place.

"What was that?" Kirito asked confused. It was then, Asuna, Kirito, Klein, Agil, Silica, and Lisbeth felt something strange. Taiki felt something too, but it wasn't strange, more on the lines of familiar.

"Why do I feel something strange?" He thought to himself.

"We better check to see if any changes have been made in the floors we've cleared." Asuna suggested, getting out of her stupor quickest.

"Good idea." Kirito agreed. It was then, they noticed various members of the army running around.

"Looks like the army is doing their job for once." Taiki said dryly.

"Where should we go?" Asuna asked.

"I'll start on floor 33, my place is there." Taiki said.

"I'll join you." Kirito said.

"Kuradeel, return to headquarters and see if any new orders have come in." Asuna told the man. "I'll accompany these two."

"But ma'am." Kuradeel insisted.

"Dude, if she can terrify one of the best players in the game with a knife, what do you think she's going to you with that rapier she's going for?" Taiki asked rhetorically. Kuradeel stopped to see Asuna reaching for her sword.

"I will go at once." Kuradeel said terrified.

On Floor 33 the town of Hyrok, was a rather small place situated between the mountains. However it is where Taiki chose to call his home and headquarters.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary here." Asuna sighed, they had been searching for about an hour.

"It's odd, considering how quiet in this town." Kirito noticed, despite its size, Hyrok only had about 100 players in it.

"And that is why I chose to live here." Taiki explained.

"So, do you think that was an attempt to release us all?" Asuna asked hopefully.

"Something tells me no." Taiki and Kirito said in unison in the exact same tone. However all three of them looked at each other.

"How did you know?" The three asked.

"Ok, this is getting weird." Asuna shivered.

It was then however, the three heard a scream. The problem was it didn't come from around them, but above them. Taiki and the others looked up to see an orange blur falling fast. It wasn't until it got close enough they saw what it was.

"Is that a lizard?" Asuna asked squinting.

"No it's." Taiki began, only for the creature in question to land on him.

Both Kirito and Asuna were startled at what they saw. Lying on the now groaning player was a large bipedal orange lizard, with a similar body type to a t-rex. Three sharp claws attacked to each foot and hand. The creature groaned, and opened its emerald eyes.

"It can't be." Taiki said, propping himself up with his elbows. "Agumon!"

"Tai!" The creature replied happily hugging the player.

"Whoa, that's incredible." Kirito said in fascination.

Asuna however was horrified. "T-Taiki, what is that thing?"

"Ok, that is rude." Agumon said, getting up and walking up to Asuna who backed off in fear. "I don't call you a thing do I?"

"Uh Taiki, do you want to explain your friend at any time?" Kirito asked confused.

Near town square was where Taiki's home stood. It was a two story house with a decent sized deck on the back. Inside presently, Asuna, Kirito, and Agumon were seated around the coffee table. Taiki was in the kitchen, preparing snacks.

"So let me get this straight." Kirito began. "You are what's known as a Digimon, a creature created out of pure computer data, and Taiki is a member of the Digidestined, kids who help other Digimon get stronger and help defend both worlds?"

"You got it right." Agumon said. "And if I'm right, I've somehow gotten into the game you're all trapped in?"

"That's right." Asuna answered timidly.

"It's something weird I'll give you that." Taiki said, bringing in a plate of sandwiches. "But you get used to it."

"Be that as it may," Asuna began, "Why didn't you tell us about your, lifestyle." She added that last part a bit later, unsure how to word it.

"Because I wanted to get away from it for a while." Taiki admitted. "I almost lost my sister more than once, and my best friend, who I've known long before I ever went to the digital world, I don't even recognize anymore."

"If you mean Sora, then yeah she's different now." Agumon admitted.

"I'm not surprised actually." Taiki mumbled. "So, how is everyone?"

"Well Kari is dating Ken now, and the others have graduating high school soon." Agumon admitted. "I really don't know much else, I kinda got out of touch with the others."

"So is Matt's band still in one piece?" Taiki asked amused, noticing how upset his partner got.

"No they broke up a bit after you got trapped in here." The lizard asked.

"You have a friend in a band?" Asuna asked, interested.

"Yeah, it was called the Teenaged Wolves." Taiki explained.

"I remember them," Kirito admitted. "They suck."

"And yet they lasted a year." Taiki smirked.

"So Agumon," Asuna began, still nervous. "How did you get here?"

"I wish I had a proper answer." Agumon admitted. "All I remember was a big flash of light."

"So it happened here." Kirito said, starting to understand, "Someone tried to access the Digital World through Aincrad."

"But why?" Taiki asked confused.

"I think we may have another problem." Asuna realized. "Who's to say Agumon wasn't the only Digimon to enter SAO?"

The others realized she had a point. It was then, Asuna got a message.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Kirito asked going for a sandwich. However it was at the same time Agumon had reached for one too. It was here the lizard Digimon's claw accidently pricked Kirito's finger.

"Ow." The swordsman winced.

"Oh sorry." Agumon apologized, handing him the sandwich. It was then Kirito noticed something strange.

"My HP." Kirito said confused.

"What about it?" Taiki asked.

"Agumon just lowered it a bit." Kirito explained.

"What?" Asuna asked confused, looking over her message.

"Uh, what's so wrong about that?" Agumon asked.

"We're in a safe zone, unless we're in a duel, we can't lose HP." Taiki explained.

"And you remember what I said about other Digimon?" Asuna asked. "I think one was found on Floor 1."

"Why, what happened?" Taiki asked.

"To all Knights of the Blood Oath available," Asuna read out loud. "A member of the Aincrad Liberation Front has reported a mysterious monster, capable of causing the player to lose HP in safe zone. All players are to take immediate precautions."

"Well, to the Town of Beginnings." Taiki said, rushing out the door with his partner and fellow players behind him. Agumon quickly doubled back for more sandwiches though.

When the four got to the Town, they were surprised to see various members of the Knights and Army already at the gates, circling them with weapons.

"See, I told you those fools were harboring the monster!" Kibaou shouted, he was positioned behind the ring of players. "Clearly that beater Kirito is up to his old tricks!"

"How did you even know he was with us?" Kirito asked.

"I saw you on floor 33, don't try to hide the fact you've hidden the attacker!" Kibaou demanded, pointing his finger.

"Enough all of you!" Asuna demanded. "Agumon is not the attacker, he was with me when the message was sent!"

The knights lowered their weapons, while the army backed away in fear of the girl's tone.

"Don't just stand there you morons!" Kibaou stepped forward with a sword in hand.

"Put your hands on my partner, and I will gut you like a fish!" Taiki threatened, pointing his own at Kibaou.

"So what, I'm level 65, you don't scare me!" Kibaou chuckled darkly.

Taiki then summoned his screen. "Asuna, please read my stats to this moron."

Asuna looked over the screen then turned to Kibaou. "He's level 72, and I'm the same level."

"And I'm level 74." Kirito explained. "Get close to the lizard, and we take you down!"

"Don't try to fool me, twelve players were attacked this morning by a giant lizard!" Kibaou ordered.

"Hold it Kibaou!" A female voice said. Everyone turned to see two figures walking up, Thinker, leader of the army and Yuiler his second in command.

"What took you two so long!" Kibaou demanded.

"We needed to follow up the attacks, unlike you." Yuiler began.

"Six more attacks have happened, all on floor one." Thinker explained. "Therefore, that one is innocent."

"What, then who?" Kibaou demanded.

"My guess is that DarkTyrannomon down the street." Agumon answered. Everyone turned to see a massive black t-rex like creature with stegosaurus like plates on its back. It was presently thrashing about, throwing any player about dumb enough to get in its way.

"Holy!" Kirito said horrified.

"That thing looks mad." One member of the army gasped.

"Shall we?" Agumon asked Taiki.

"My digivice is back in the real world, so I doubt you can become Greymon." Taiki admitted.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Kirito asked confused.

Taiki paused a moment to figure out how to word this. "Power level 1-6, Agumon's a three aka a rookie, DarkTyrannomon's a Champion, or 4."

"Well, only one way to find out who's stronger." Kirito said drawing his sword.

"Shall we?" Asuna asked, drawing hers.

"Oh what the hell." Taiki said, pulling out his. As the four charged, no one noticed Kibaou slip away.

"What are its attacks?" Kirito asked.

"Fire blast and Iron Tail." Taiki answered. "I don't think I need to say what they do."

"No, that hit's the nail on the head." Asuna admitted, running ahead.

It was then, DarkTyrannomon noticed them. "Fire blast!" A large torrent of flames spewed at the players.

"Scatter!" Taiki ordered. He grabbed Agumon as the three players leapt to the rooftops.

"I don't think I'll get use to that." Agumon admitted.

"Trust me, I have." Taiki said, then got a dark look and thought. "All too well."

"Here we come!" Asuna slashed DarkTyrannomon with full force, causing the beast to stumble back a bit.

"Save some for us!" Kirito ordered, slashing the Digimon himself.

"Let's do this!" Taiki said.

"Pepper Breath." Agumon shot a decent sized fireball at the DarkTyrannomon. The attack nailed him in the side, while Taiki slashed with his own sword.

DarkTyrannomon stumbled a bit, before swinging his tail with the shout of "Iron Tail!" The attack nailed Asuna, who in turn, slammed into Kirito. The resulting attack took 1000 HP from the both of them.

"This might be a safe zone, but it still hurts." Kirito groaned, picking himself off the ground.

"Alright, secret weapon time." Taiki pulled up his menu and switched to his Raijin Spear and Kazemaru Shield.

"Wow, cool weapons." Asuna said, observing it from her spot.

"Time for a little Voltage!" Taiki said, charging Doom Voltage. However it was here several members of the army tackled Taiki, causing him to drop his weapons. Agumon was soon hung upside down by his tail. Each was armed with a corridor crystal.

"Haul them all off to prison, now!" Kibaou ordered. Kirito and Asuna soon found themselves in the same predicament. "They summoned that monster!"

"For the glory of the army!" Kibaou ordered as several members of the army charged.

"Get your hands off me." Asuna ordered as she was thrown in prison with the others.

"You traitors can rot in here for all we care." One member said, locking the door.

"We were trying to help!" Kirito insisted.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Rosalia said from an adjacent cell.

"No one asked you." Taiki said flatly.

"What was that about?" Kirito asked confused. "It was like Kibaou was trying to cover something up."

"Why would he?" Asuna asked, then realized. "It's like he knew DarkTyrannomon was coming."

"And I saw that freak take my Raijin Spear." Taiki groaned.

"Really, that's what you're worried about!" Asuna demanded.

"It's my best weapon, plus there's this whole thing where if you don't use the shield with it, the durability goes way down." Taiki explained.

About five minutes later, Thinker and Yuiler showed up with Lisbeth, Silica, Agil, and Klein.

"Miss us?" Klein asked with a touch of smugness in his tone.

"We came down to floor 1 after we felt the quakes and came to help." Lisbeth explained.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here." Thinker said, unlocking the cell. "That black T-rex thing is destroying our forces, and the Knights too."

"All under Kibaou's command." Taiki suggested.

Yuiler nodded. "Unfortunately, there have been six deaths already."

"That and Kibaou's refusing to back down." Thinker explained. "He's under the delusion that he's in charge of the Army."

"Tell me you're kicking him out." Asuna said.

"Of course." Thinker said.

"Aw, he's so cute." Silica gushed over Agumon. The smaller girl started hugging the lizard. Pena however landed and curled up on Agumon's head.

"Please stop." Agumon begged.

"I assume there is a fascinating story behind him." Agil suggested.

"I'll explain on the way, but now we have to stop Kibaou." Taiki said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, what about me!" Rosalia shouted as everyone left.

As the players and Digimon walked through the halls of the army's HQ, they stopped to see Kibaou exit a room.

"Things must be going that bad for you huh?" Taiki asked smugly.

"What are you fools doing out of your cells?" He ordered.

"Kibaou, enough!" Thinker ordered. "It is our unanimous decision that you are now terminated from the Aincrad Liberation Front."

"What?" Kibaou demanded. "The army needs me, I'm the only one who can lead us to survival."

However it was here Asuna pushed past Kibaou and went in. "Taiki, Agumon, are these what I think they are?" Asuna came out with a crate filled with five rather large eggs, each with a different color scheme to them.

"Yup, those are Digi-eggs." Taiki confirmed.

"You stole those eggs and knew DarkTyrannomon was coming!" Agumon deduced pointing his claw. Kibaou's silence was the only answer.

Just then, the room shook violently, and a familiar roar was heard. Kibaou then tossed the container at Taiki who grabbed the crate as the building shook some more. The former member of the Army ran off before anyone could do anything.

"Cheap shot." Taiki groaned, placing the crate on the ground.

"I think I know who's back." Kirito said, drawing his sword

"Let's go." Agil said, determined to join the fight.

"Might as well." Klein said.

"I'm in." Lisbeth said timidly.

"Pena and I will help too!" Silica said, as Pena cheered with a growl.

Taiki and Agumon couldn't help but smile at that. However it was then, one of the five Digi-eggs started reacting. It glowed bright yellow, in a flickering fashion, until a bright light engulfed anyone.

Simultaneously in the real world, Tai's Digivice started reacting too. Kari felt the need to place the device on is hospital night stand, for good luck. The Digivice then glowed yellow and shot into the Nerve Gear's connector.

It was back in Aincrad, Taiki's wrist lit up and everyone looked in shock as several shots of light went to Asuna, Kirito, Agil, Klein, Silica and Lisbeth's wrists. When the light cleared everyone was in possession of a wrist watch digivice. Each had a different colored ring around the faceplate and had three similarly colored buttons underneath, while the guards had a different colored stripe around its band. Taiki had burnt orange, Kirito had black, Asuna's was red, Agil's was powder blue, Klein's was dark purple, Lisbeth's was light green, and Silica's was lilac.

"Cool, I wonder if these things can connect to my e-mail, it's been so long since I've checked it." Lisbeth suggested, pressing some of the buttons.

"My Digivice must have given us an upgrade." Taiki suggested.

"Those are incredible." Yuiler said, impressed.

However, Kirito's new gadget continued to give off a light show, and hit one of the eggs. It soon lifted out of the crate, and it hatched instantly.

In place of the egg was a large white four legged dinosaur like Digimon. Its body looked like it was made of overlapping metals. On its back was a red cape that covered its body, as well as a pair of goggles.

"Finally, I'm out from there." The Digimon said, stretching.

"Cute." Silica gushed.

Kirito's digivice then started beeping, revealing stats for the creature in front of them.

 **Huckmon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Spitfire Blast, Fif Slash, Teen Ram**

"You're Huckmon?" Kirito asked.

"That's my name, know it or don't." Huckmon chuckled. "And you are?"

"I'm Kirito." He answered confused.

The building then shook violently again from DarkTyrannomon's rampage.

"Cool, something to fight!" Huckmon ran off, in the direction of the champion.

"Hey wait!" Kirito ordered, running ahead.

"Let's go stop him." Taiki told his partner, who nodded.

"Wait for us." Asuna ordered, only for her Digivice, and the others to glow.

"Alright, where is he?" Huckmon asked excitedly, exiting the building.

"Huckmon wait." Kirito ordered, only to see the rookie charge against DarkTyrannomon.

"Taste a little Spitfire Blast!" Huckmon ordered, firing a powerful flame at DarkTyrannomon. The Champion finally took notice of him.

"Ok, now that I got your attention, Teen Ram!" Huckmon ran forward, and then pointed his tail forward as it spun around like a drill. However DarkTyrannomon swatted him away like a fly.

Kirito moved quickly and caught the Digimon. "You're insane."

"I've been called worse, now let me go, I want to fight." Huckmon insisted.

"No way." Kirito groaned, holding the still struggling Digimon. "He's a lot more powerful than you, we need to strategize."

"Who needs it?" Huckmon ordered, escaping then charging again.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot his own fireball at DarkTyrannomon.

"Show off, I had him." Huckmon shouted.

"Sure you did rookie." Taiki chuckled.

DarkTyrannomon then shook his head, then charged.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Firecracker Smokescreen!"

DarkTyrannomon was given a direct hit to the face by a combination of smoke and energy shards.

"Seed Blast!" A barrage of seeds slammed into DarkTyrannomon's face.

"Double Backhand!" A red and blue cyclone slammed into the dinosaur. To the four's surprise, it was four more rookie leveled Digimon. The first was a large yellow humanoid fox with purple gloves on that had the yin yang symbol on it. The second was a black owl like Digimon with red feathers around its eyes clad in a purple ninja tunic with shurikens on it. The third was a pink and green humanoid seedling with a small sprout growing out of the top of its head. The final Digimon was a humanoid blue and white dog with red boxing gear on.

Taiki and Kirito's Digivices then lit up giving them information on their new allies.

 **Renamon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Type: Animal**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Diamond Storm, Power Paw, Fox Switch Deception**

 **Falcomon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Type: Bird**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Attacks: Firecracker Smokescreen, Ninja Blade, Wind Blade, Scratch Smash, Falco Rush**

 **Name: Lalamon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Type: Plant**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Seed Blast, Sing a Song, Lala Screw, Nut Barrage**

 **Name: Gaomon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, Gao Rush**

"Now who said you boys could have all the fun?" Asuna asked sarcastically with a smile. Renamon then reappeared by Asuna's side, Falcomon landed on Klein's shoulder, Gaomon walked up to Agil, and Lisbeth smiled as Lalamon appeared next to her.

"No fair, how come I didn't get a partner!" Silica whined.

"I'm more than certain you will." Taiki said, trying to calm her down. "Now let's take him down!"

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

"No." Huckmon said, "I'm fighting him, alone!" The dragon Digimon then charged forward at high speeds. "Spitfire Blast!"

DarkTyrannomon pulled his own head back. "Dark Fire!" A stream of flames shot out, over powering Huckmon's attack, and sending the rookie into the wall behind him.

"I'll check on Huckmon, you lot stall him." Kirito ordered.

"Sure you get the easy job." Klein groaned.

"Ow, what hit me?" Huckmon asked confused.

"DarkTyrannomon, now why have you been so trigger happy." Kirito demanded.

"So I can surpass him." Huckmon groaned will getting the kinks out of his body.

"Really, surpass DarkTyrannomon?" Kirito asked flatly.

"No, Gankoomon." Huckmon admitted. "He's one of these Digimon called the Royal Knights that saved me once." Kirito's angry glare soon lessened. "How can I look Gankoomon in the eye if I can't one day repay him?"

"Honestly, if this Gankoomon is as powerful as you say, I don't want to know what he would need saving from." Kirito admitted. "But you can't do everything yourself."

"Right, who would help a weakling like me?" Huckmon sighed.

"This thing on my wrist isn't for show." Kirito said, pointing to his new Digivice. "I'll help you any way I can." It was here, the runes and screen on Kirito's digivice lit up.

Back at the fight, Taiki and the others were being thrown around. The players were using whatever techniques they had, but it still wasn't enough.

"Damn, if only Agumon could digivolve." He sighed. It was then however, a bright light flashed behind everyone.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON!

Before anyone could tell what happened, something white and red ran past them and shouted. "Teen Blade!" A whirling slash hit DarkTyrannomon dead on. To everyone's surprise it was a more adult and more menacing version of Huckmon. It's tail now had a long sword attached to the end.

"Guess who's back!" The Digimon laughed hysterically.

Silica's digivice then lit up, showing data.

 **BaoHuckmon**

 **Level Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Attacks: Burning Flame, Fif Cross, Teen Blade**

"No way, Kirito's partner reached the next level?" Asuna asked confused.

"How come you can't do that?" Klein asked Falcomon.

"It's a patience thing." The bird explained.

"You dolt, wait for me." Kirito ordered as he ran forward.

"Then get on!" BaoHuckmon ordered, kneeling in front of Kirito.

"Alright." Kirito said nervously getting on. Holding on to his hood, Kirito was flown over the place as BaoHuckmon charged at DarkTyrannomon.

"Hang on for a FIF CROSS!" BaoHuckmon's front claws were lit up in fire and slashed DarkTyrannomon in a cross fashion.

"Kirito, you two got to finish this now!" Agil shouted.

"What he said!" Gaomon ordered.

"You got it, Burning Flame!" BaoHuckmon released a powerful fire stream from his mouth.

"Dark Fire!" DarkTyrannomon shot his fire attack, however the two attacks were on equal power.

"Let's finish this!" Kirito jumped off his partner and charged a Vertical Leap. The attack hit dead on, causing DarkTyrannomon to stumble back.

"Everyone, open fire!" Taiki ordered.

Taiki, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, and Agil each charged up a different sword skill and used it on the Dinosaur.

"Well, let's not give them all the glory." Renamon said.

"Agreed." The other Digimon said.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a decent sized fireball.

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon delivered a powerful uppercut.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon released a barrage of energy crystals at DarkTyrannomon.

"Wind Blade." A series blade like wind gusts were released from Falcomon's wings.

"Nut Barrage!" Lalamon released a more powerful barrage of seeds at DarkTyrannomon.

The Dinosaur was upset, only to look up and see BaoHuckmon above.

"Bye bye!" The newly digivoled champion chuckled. "Teen Blade!" Using the momentum, BaoHuckmon delivered the finishing blow, deleting DarkTyrannomon.

"Now that was awesome." Kirito's partner said, as a golden aura swirled around him, becoming Huckmon again.

"Yeah it was." Kirito admitted.

"Some help I was." Silica said sorrow.

"Hey." Taiki said, getting down to her level. "You still have that Digivice on your arm right?" Silica nodded. "Then you defiantly will get a partner, probably more powerful than any of ours."

"You really think so?" Silica asked.

"No, I know so." Taiki said.

"Did you all see that?" One player said shocked.

"Those little guys were awesome." Another admitted. Soon the entire square was filled with cheering players. To everyone's surprise, Agumon and Tai had the urge to take a bow.

"This I could get use too." Asuna said, as she waved to the crowd.

Agil hoisted Gaomon up on his shoulder so he could do the same.

"Don't forget to come to my shop!" Lisbeth shouted eagerly.

"Oh this won't end well." Lalamon thought with a sweat drop.

"All the spot light, will it ever truly leave me?" Klein joked.

"You'd need it to find your head swimming in that ego of yours." Falcomon joked.

The newly formed team later found themselves in Taiki's place celebrating.

"You have horrible table manners." Asuna told Huckmon as the Digimon went head first into a plate of food.

"I don't have opposable thumbs, sue me!" The white Digimon shot back.

"So none of you know how you got here?" Agil asked confused.

"Not a clue." Gaomon admitted.

"Great, so who knows how many Digimon are out there, and it's presently 13 of us able to fight them on equal terms." Klein sighed. Silica showed signs of relief he included her in that number.

"But one question remains." Kirito said, showing signs of confusion. "Akihiko Kayaba is one of the greatest programmers in the world, how could someone have actually hacked past his systems?"

"I almost don't want to know." Lisbeth admitted, sounding scared.

"Taiki, you've got experience with Digimon, what do you think?" Asuna asked after a moment of silence.

"Just thinking out loud, I think Kibaou knows a lot more than he was letting on." Taiki admitted. "Why would he have left in a middle of a battle just to collect some digi-eggs?"

"It was almost like he wanted us to find them." Agil realized.

"And he's still got my spear and shield." Taiki whined.

"Grow up." Asuna said flatly.

Argo the rat was walking in the outer area of Floor 23, starting a new side mission, Digimon recon. If these things could kill players in safe zones, then you're gonna want to know where they are. However before she got any further, she saw Kibaou talking to another player in a large cloak.

"Everything is taken care of, just like you asked." Kibaou shouted.

"And as we agreed upon, the map to those legendary items I told you about inside the dungeon on floor 14." The figure said, revealing dark purple lips and paper white skin. Argo got a good look at the figure and gasped, realizing he wasn't human.

"Why'd you want them to know about those eggs anyway?" Kibaou asked.

"It's all a part of the plan, and that's all you need to know." The cloaked being said. "Just know I will require your services again."

Argo soon ran, realizing the threat. However she didn't get far before a green vine grabbed her.

"Well, well, the infamous rat herself." The mysterious being said with a laugh.

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

 **I'm sorry this took so long. It was a combination of myself not feeling well, myself sitting in front of my PS4 playing Arkham Knight, and I have a life outside of fanfiction. Really I do. Now before I go, I want to address a few things in case anyone got confused.**

 **Asuna and Kirito will fight Fatal Scythe like in the original version, it will just happen differently.**

 **Silica will get a partner, who will appear in a later chapter. I'm not saying who it is, just know it will be a combination of how Suzie and Kazu got their partners.**

 **The cloaked figure is indeed a Digimon, and no it's not Myotismon**

 **Kirito's partner originally was going to be Dorumon, but I saw the released opening to tri, and it included a fight between Omnimon and Alphamon Ouryuken. I want to wait and see what would happen, and try to add it to my own story. Also, if you look up Huckmon and Baohuckmon, you'll notice they have Baby Flame and Burn Flame instead of Spitfire Blast and Burning Flame. I changed that because I thought they sounded dumb. Spitfire Blast comes from Agumon (2006) who had a similarly named attack which translated to Spitfire Blast. And I just made Burn Flame grammatically correct.**

 **The Digivices used by Taiki and the others are slimmer versions of the ones used in V-tamer, with similar paint jobs to the kind in Tamers.**

 **So I hope you all had a good Fourth of July, and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save file: Sand Side Stories**

 **-Aincrad Floor 55 Knights of the Blood Oath HQ April 27 12:15 PM-**

Asuna walked through the hallways of the headquarters, trying to dodge Kuradeel again, and trying to relax after the latest boss battle. It had been a few weeks after the appearance of DarkTyrannomon, and things hadn't quieted down like she had hoped.

Player after player had shown up, under the impression that Digimon were familiars like Pina, and wanted to know where to get them. From what she had heard from Taiki, several players had wanted to buy Agumon from him.

Plus, there was also the rise of Digimon showing up. On average, about thirty attacks would happen daily. Had it not been for Asuna's guild mates in the KoB keeping her up to date, a lot of casualties could have happened.

Asuna made it to a side room, and yawned, in hopes of taking a little nap.

"Tired?" Renamon joked as she fazed into the room.

"I hate that you can do that sometimes." Asuna admitted, sitting down in a chair.

"I haven't seen any new Digimon attacks lately." Renamon explained, "And I doubt they're on the higher floors."

"Oh right, that whole thing." Asuna said, remembering. Falcomon tried to fly up to floor 62 to scout ahead, only to go head first into a powerful barrier. Apparently Akihiko put in a massive barrier preventing players from scaling the outside.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Huckmon were on an interesting side quest, finding Argo the Rat. The informant disappeared clean out of the blue.

"I just hope she hasn't been killed." Asuna said quietly.

It was here Kuradeel made his way into the room. "Ma'am, another creature was sited."

"Good, where?" Asuna asked.

"I'm afraid I must accompany you on this journey." Kuradeel insisted.

"Kuradeel, where?" Asuna insisted.

"Floor 23, near the dust canyon dungeon." Kuradeel said. "But."

"Later." Renamon grabbed Asuna and the two phased out of the room.

"I hate that the fox can do that." Kuradeel groaned.

"So where is it?" Lisbeth asked after a while of walking. The team was presently consistent of Lisbeth, Asuna, Agil, Silica, and their respective partners. Taiki and Kirito were off checking another lead, while Klein had to do something with his guild.

"Hard to tell with the dust storms." Asuna said.

"Can you smell anything?" Agil asked his partner.

"Too much sand, I'm afraid I've got nothing." Gaomon admitted.

"Maybe someone else has seen something?" Silica offered.

"Maybe." Asuna shrugged.

However, none of them noticed pair of green eyes glare at them.

After trekking for a while, the team noticed something, the lack of monsters.

"Ok, where is everyone?" Agil asked confused. "I know a guy who came to my store yesterday and he said the spawn points out here were full."

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Silica asked worried.

It was here however, a powerful dust storm kicked up, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"This is why I hate this floor." Lisbeth shouted infuriated.

"Stay strong everyone." Asuna ordered. However the dust storm settled abruptly, revealing only Renamon and Asuna were alone.

"Ok, what was that?" Asuna asked confused.

"This was a cover." Renamon bent down to see the remains of the various foot prints left behind. "The others were taken by air."

"By what?" Asuna asked confused.

"If I'd have to guess, whatever caused that dust storm." Renamon mused.

 **-Floor 24 Panareze 1:03 PM-**

Meanwhile on floor 24, Taiki and Kirito were looking into another Digimon lead. Their search lead them to Panareze, the ocean side city.

"If the rent wasn't so high here." Taiki chuckled.

"Clever," Kirito chuckled, "Now can we get back to work?"

It was here, Huckmon resurfaced from the water. "The fish won't stop moving."

"Did you think you could catch a fish that easily?" Agumon asked rhetorically.

"I'm going for more." Huckmon took a deep breath and dove under the water.

"I'm not even going to bother." Kirito sighed.

It was hear, a series of furious splashes were seen where Huckmon just dove down. The dinosaur Digimon then was shot out of the water.

"I think we found our target." Taiki said. It was the familiar sight of Seadramon emerged from the sea.

"Seadramon, of course." Agumon sighed.

Kirito then checked his digivice.

 **Seadramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Sea animal**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Ice Blast, Water Breath, Ice Winder**

"Ok, I think we're going to be here a while." Kirito said, drawing his sword.

"Agreed." Taiki said, drawing his own.

"Finally, sushi!" Huckmon shouted happily.

However, Seadramon pulled its head back, and shouted. "ICE BLAST!" The four narrowly dodged the attack, as the land around them was covered in a thick layer of ice.

"Alright, it's time to." Huckmon began, with the intent of becoming BaoHuckmon. However, Seadramon quickly left, however made no attempts to dive down.

"Where's he going?" Huckmon asked confused.

"I know that area, that's the Sea stone Dungeon." Taiki said, noticing the island.

"A dungeon?" Agumon asked confused.

"Yeah." Kirito said, reminded of the area. It was a sub dungeon that the players had to clear to get to the boss area of the floor. The place was filled knee deep with water, as such reduced mobility. However Kirito never saw anyway in besides the front door on dry land. So why would a sea faring Digimon, incapable of going on land, lure them there?

"I think he wants us to follow." Agumon said, running after the sea creature.

 **-Floor 23: Near Sandstorm Canyon 1:25 PM -**

Asuna and Renamon soon found themselves lost, again. "Still nothing." Asuna sighed.

"Hold on." Renamon said, listening. The duo turned to see a swarm of bee like Digimon flying in midair, carrying a series of other players.

"And those would be?" Asuna asked, turning to her digivice.

 **Flymon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Insectoid**

 **Attacks: Brown Stinger, Poison Powder, Flying Arm**

"Hurry, we got to get this shipment off to the boss." One said to the other.

"Boss?" Renamon asked confused. The duo wordlessly decided to follow the bugs. Their search lead them to a temple not too far from the boss dungeon.

"I remember this spot, it's a safe zone." Asuna explained.

"And the perfect place for a Digimon to hide." Renamon suggested.

The two snuck in to see the three Flymon cowering in front a grey dragonfly like Digimon well under half their size.

"Ok, who's the little guy?" Asuna asked, looking at her digivice

 **SandYanmamon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Type: Insectoid**

 **Attacks: Desert Storm, Flying Break, Desert Wind, Bottom Cutter**

"You two bit morons!" Sandyanmamon shouted infuriated. "The boss wants many humans as possible and you can't even meet our quota!"

"But boss, it's only the three of us." One of the Flymon reminded.

"Well were the hell is Snimon!" SandYanmamon demanded.

"Keep your wings on short stuff, I'm right here." A voice rudely said. The four insects turned to see a winged praying mantis like Digimon with massive metal scythes for hands. On its back were a few captured players.

 **Snimon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Type: Insectoid**

 **Attacks: Twin Sickle, Ultimate Twin Sickle, Slamming attack, Green Sickle Cut**

"Where were you!" SandYanmamon ordered.

"I told you I was out." Snimon replied.

"Don't get snippy with me, I'm in charge here." SandYanmamon demanded.

"You in charge!" Snimon cackled.

Renamon nudged Asuna who noticed the others and several more players off to the side. Everyone was tied up and out cold. Asuna silently nodded and the two walked to stop this.

"You couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag!" Snimon replied.

"If I'm so incompetent, how come I'm the only one of you nimrods to notice the Human and the Renamon trying for the other players!" SandYanmamon demanded.

Asuna and Renamon stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh he is good."

"Big deal, you three, get them." Snimon ordered the Flymon. They nervously complied.

"I give the orders here!" SandYanmamon ordered. The two locked at their apparent eyes and lightning lit up between the two.

Renamon phased out, then reappeared behind a Flymon. "Power Paw!" She delivered a powerful kick right to the insect's back.

"Coming through!" Asuna then delivered a slash, destroying the Flymon Renamon kicked forward.

"Uh, oh." The remaining Flymon said scared.

"I'll fix this." SandYanmamon ordered agitated. "Desert Storm!" The dragonfly's wings flapped at incredible speeds, creating a massive dust storm.

"Oh no!" Asuna shouted, she was then sent flying alongside Renamon and the other Flymon. The four then were slammed against the wall behind them.

"Get the two into a cell with the others." SandYanmamon ordered.

 **-Floor 24 Sea Stone Dungeon 2:25 PM-**

Back with Kirito and company, the four found themselves walking through some ankle deep water of the dungeon.

"I remember it having a lot more water before." Taiki admitted.

"It's like the area was altered." Kirito said, noticing the same thing.

"Whoa, everyone quiet." Huckmon ordered. Agumon was about to reprimand him, when he heard something too. The human pair soon heard the same thing.

It was a mass number of people crying for help.

With new found resolve, the four ran forward, only to find the people crying for help, were actually about thirty frog like Digimon with red fins on top. They were presently being caged by a massive lobster like Digimon with brown/red scales.

 **Betamon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Amphibious**

 **Attacks: Electric Shock, Beta Slugger, Water Tower**

 **Ebidramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Type: Crustacean**

 **Attacks: Twin Scissors, Lobster Step**

"Quiet all of you!" Ebirdramon demanded. "Once the boss gets here, then you get out!"

"Yeah right, I know you and those other Digimon have been deleting other Digimon and those humans that get lost in the digital world!" One Betamon ordered.

"They don't know they aren't in the Digital World?" Agumon asked confused.

"Why not, you and the other Digimon don't know how you got here." Kirito reminded.

"Bwahaha!" Ebidramon laughed. "Just because you know what the boss is doing, doesn't mean you know what he's planning."

"Who's this boss they're talking about?" Kirito asked confused.

"Now no of you try anything, that one that got out is presently being hunted down as we speak!"

"Escaped?" Huckmon asked confused.

"I think I know what happened to it." Taiki said, with Agumon nodding in agreement.

"What?" Kirito asked confused.

"Betamon are capable of digivolving into Seadramon." Agumon explained.

"No wonder he lured us here, there's no place for a big sea creature like him to swim around in." Huckmon noticed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for crab cakes." Taiki said with a smirk, drawing his sword. The others nodded, with Huckmon and Kirito nodding at each other.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

"What was that?" Ebidramon ordered.

"It's the chef coming in to make dinner!" BaoHuckmon said with a laugh. "Burning Flame!"

Ebidramon swung his right claw and deflected the attack. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted. "I've seen burnt out matchsticks with more fight than that!"

"Then try this!" Kirito charged a sword skill and swung his blade at the crustacean.

"Twin Scissor!" Ebidramon threw his claws forward in an attempt to slash Kirito. The black swordsman then jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Hang on, we'll get you all out of here." Taiki said, destroying the lock on the cell.

"Thanks human." One of the Betamon said gratefully. "Though you might want to leave the Digital World soon."

"We aren't in the Digital World." Agumon explained. "We're inside a human's video game called Sword Art Online."

"What!" The various frogs shouted in fear.

"Oh great, first that weird Digimon showed up, and now we aren't even in our world." One groaned.

"What weird Digimon?" Agumon asked confused.

"We didn't get a good look at his face." One said.

"But all we can tell you is he's wants revenge against someone." The first one said.

"And he acted like he'd never been to the Digital World before." Another explained.

"Ok, that raises some red flags." Taiki admitted. A Digimon that was never in the Digital World, that's kind of something you don't hear every day.

"Uh a little help over here!" Kirito shouted, after taking a hit from Ebidramon.

"Agumon!" Taiki ordered. "You've got to Digivolve yourself."

"You got it Tai." Agumon gathered all the energy inside himself, however. "Yeah I got nothing."

Betamon and Taiki then fell over anime style. It was then, Taiki had an idea, turning to the Betamon. "You guys have an attack that can dish out water right?" They all nodded.

 **-Floor 23 Ruin Area 2:39 PM-**

Asuna awoke to see something she hadn't seen in year, her room IRL. "This, this can't be right."

"Oh but it is right." A menacing voice said. Asuna turned in fear to see a menacing version of her mother. Before she knew it, her classmates from her school surrounded her too.

"You were supposed to be our icon, our role model." One girl taunted.

"Instead you wasted your life playing some stupid game!" Her mother shouted.

"But don't worry my dear." A menacing and creepy male voice said with a sickening laugh. "I can help you after our wedding!" Suguha said.

"AHH!" Asuna screamed waking up.

"Girl, warn us!" Agil demanded. Asuna started breathing heavily, noticing they were in a cage alongside Lisbeth, Silica, and several other players.

"Sorry." Asuna said sheepishly. "So what happened?"

"Well the Beetles over there can't stop fighting with one another." Agil explained, pointing outside the cell bars. In the adjacent cell, Asuna could make out the fallen body of Renamon.

"Oh no." Asuna said, tears forming.

"Quite humans!" SandYanmamon ordered, flying over. "Once our master gets here you can all up and be useful for one."

"What do you mean?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"Our boss wants to process all of you for something big, I mean game changer big!" SandYanmamon cackled.

"So is that it, we're fodder to you?" Asuna demanded.

"Of course, what else could you weaklings be?" The dragonfly taunted.

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Snimon predicted.

"Well then, I think it's time to teach you how weak we humans really are!" Asuna demanded. As she did, Renamon's eyes shot opened and her digivice lit up.

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

The cage doors were blasted open as Asuna and Renamon's champion form slowly walked out. In place of the humanoid fox was a four legged, nine tailed fox roughly the same size as BaoHuckmon. Her tails and paws were covered in blue flames and around her neck was an interesting sacred rope, just before a huge tuft of white fur.

"Uh oh." The Flymon trio said in unison.

"Uh oh is so right." Agil chuckled, checking his digivice.

 **Kyubimon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Mythical Animal**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Attacks: Fox Tail Inferno, Dragon Wheel, Tengu, Kodengeki**

"I'll take short stuff, the rest of you handle the cowards and scissor hands." Kyubimon ordered.

"The lady drives a hard bargain." Gaomon chuckled.

"You take me?" SandYanmamon asked with a laugh. "How?"

"Like this." She said as her tails expanded. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!" The flames shot off at SandYanmamon who dodged them with ease.

"Come get me throw rug." The dragonfly taunted.

"With pleasure." Kyubimon said with a smirk. She quickly ran off after the bug.

"Oh now where do you three think you're going?" Asuna asked the now retreating Flymon.

"Let's squash them." Lalamon shouted. "Lala Screw." Her sprout spun at high speeds, then she rushed the Flymon head first. The attack collided with the bugs.

"Ok, looks like we're going to have to fight." One said. The others nodded. "Brown Stinger." Their stingers launched off in a consecutive assortment of blasts.

"Ok so now you want to go hardball huh?"

"Guys, everyone else left." Silica explained.

"Probably for the best," Asuna said as she deflected every shot.

"Uh oh." The duo said frightened.

"Charge!" Agil said, swinging his hammer.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spun at high speeds and slammed his fists into the insects.

"Ok, hold on a second," Silica said. "Why do you two seem so weak?"

"Silica!" Lisbeth reprimanded.

"No she's right!" One of the Flymon explained. "Our new boss took away some of our power for some project of his."

"He said unless we did as he told, we wouldn't be processed for it." The second said.

"Processed, for what?" Agil asked confused.

"We don't know, all we know is it's for the kid with the spiky hair." The first explained.

"For Taiki?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"Well can you at least tell us your boss' name?" Asuna asked.

"It's." Before the Flymon could finish, a single red energy wave deleted the two in a single shot.

"I am so good at aiming." Snimon snickered before he flew off.

"No." Asuna groaned.

"Asuna, you stay and help Kyubimon, we'll go after him." Agil explained. She nodded.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shot another barrage of fire balls at her opponent.

"Face it hair ball, I'm lightning fast!" SandYanmamon cackled.

"No, I am!" Asuna corrected, delivering a barrage of stabs to her opponent.

"Good of you to come." Kyubimon said with a smirk.

"Alright that's it, Flying Break!" SandYanmamon charged with talons forward.

"I got this, Kodengeki!" Kyubimon was coated in electricity as she charged at her opponent. The electrified attack disoriented the insect.

"That will hold him for now, but his armor's tougher than I anticipated." The fox Digimon admitted.

"Then let's go for a combo move." Asuna said, getting on her partners back.

"I know one attack that can help even the odds, but it might singe you." Kyubimon admitted.

"I'll take my chances." Asuna said determinedly, charging a sword skill.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Kyubimon said with a smirk. She ran forward and jumped into the air. Kyubimon then spun forward, becoming a massive blue fireball. Asuna's sword then pointed forward, becoming a white flaming streak.

"Ok, that was weird." SandYanmamon admitted. Only to panic at what he saw.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" The fireball turned into a massive dragon. Asuna's blade was represented by a series of white fangs.

"OH NO!" Was all SandYanmanon could say before he was deleted.

"That was satisfying." Asuna admitted, after Kyubimon landed and reverted back into Renamon.

"Sorry," Silica admitted. "But Snimon got away."

"Don't feel bad, today was a good day, and I don't mean because Renamon digivolved herself." Asuna explained.

"Love you too." Renamon said with a fake pout.

"What?" Silica asked confused.

"Now we know someone's trying to hurt Taiki, and he's more than likely responsible for all of this." Asuna explained.

"And we're going to be better prepared for the next time he shows up." Agil admitted.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Taiki and Kirito are up too?" Lisbeth asked.

-Sea Stone Dungeon Same time-

BaoHuckmon was presently locking claws with Ebidramon.

"Face it traitor, you don't stand a chance." The lobster taunted. However it was here, the room shook violently.

"Now what?" Kirito asked concerned.

"HANG TEN!" Taiki shouted happily. A massive wave of water, delivered by all the Betamon using Water Tower flooded the room.

"You think this will stop me?" Ebidramon asked with a laugh. "I thrive in water."

"Taiki, what the hell?" Kirito asked confused as he on top of a pillar. His partner then crawled up onto a pile of rocks, the same height.

"Who did we meet earlier?" Taiki asked as he and Agumon landed on another pillar.

"Good plan." BaoHuckmon said with a sigh of relief.

"What plan?" Ebidramon asked confused. His answer was a green serpentine body wrapping around him.

"Remember me?" Seadramon demanded.

"Uh oh." The crustacean said with fear in his voice.

"Oy jumbo, how about a fire and ice combo?" BaoHuckmon asked with a smirk. Seadramon nodded. Using his body, Seadramon launched Ebidramon into the air.

"Burning Flame/ Ice Blast!" The two attacks collided, deleting Ebidramon.

"Well that went well." Taiki admitted.

 **-Taiki's place Floor 33 Hyrok 3:45 PM-**

"So now Seadramon and the Betamon are living peacefully in the dungeon." Kirito explained, taking a sip of his drink.

"I so should have come." Klein complained. "You guys had all the fun."

"We did find a new extra dungeon of floor 43." Falcomon explained.

"Still, someone's trying to kill you Taiki, but why?" Asuna asked confused.

"I've met a lot of evil Digimon over the years," He explained. "But none that immediately come to mind that can do this."

"Plus according to the Betamon, whoever this boss is, hadn't been to the digital world before." Huckmon reminded.

"Or maybe it isn't a Digimon at all?" Lisbeth suggested. "Maybe its Akihiko Kayaba, I mean he does have massive computer skills."

"And I do know the government has tried to access the Digital World before." Taiki remembered. "So maybe he got a government contract?"

"No." Kirito said, getting everyone's attention. "I read an article a few years ago, saying Akihiko turned down dozens of government contracts, saying he didn't trust some guy."

"Then who, or what want's you dead?" Asuna asked turning to Taiki.

 **-Digital World Same Time-**

"This has never happened before." Genai said, confused at the ghost town that once held several hundred thousand Digimon. He had called in the Japanese team to show them Digimon had mysteriously vanished. Among them were Agumon. However Sora and Matt had yet to show up.

"Where did they all go?" Cody asked concerned.

"We don't know, this just happened all out of the blue." Gennai explained.

"How do Digimon just vanish?" Davis asked concerned.

Yolie meanwhile just glared at Kari and Ken. The girl had been holding Ken's hand the whole time.

"I heard about Tai by the way." Gennai admitted, turning to Kari. "I'm sorry, I just wish I could help."

"We all do." Kari admitted silently.

"Sorry we're late." Sora admitted, running up with Matt not far behind. "My fashion class ran late again."

"Fifth time this month Sora." Davis sighed.

"You two can't keep doing this to us." Joe agreed.

"Doing what?" Matt asked. "I had an audition."

"Ever since Tai got trapped in SAO, you two constantly avoid the digital world and your duties." Joe explained.

"No we haven't." Matt insisted. "I've been holding up as leader since he's gone."

"Not very well." Izzy admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Matt's a great leader." Sora shouted. Soon everyone got into a massive fight, yelling at one another.

"Tai, I envy you so much right now." Gennai groaned.

 **-KoB headquarters 7:30 PM-**

"Commander, this is getting serious, she can't keep shirking her duties." Kuradeel complained to Heathcliff.

"She isn't Kuradeel." Heathcliff explained. "I gave Asuna special permission to join Kirito and his friends in dealing with the Digimon creatures."

"What?" Kuradeel demanded. "Have you not seen these abominations in action?"

"These creature can be either threats to us, or possible allies." Heathcliff explained. "Just as we humans make our own decisions, the creatures can as well."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing commander." Kuradeel shouted. "You want to ally yourself with them?"

"Only those who wish to." Heathcliff said, turning to look out his window. "And Asuna and her friends might just be the ones to bridge the gap."

 **Happy Labor Day everyone. Next chapter I promise won't debut around a holiday. But before I go, I just want to double check: There is an SAO 3 anime coming up, right. If yes, Yay! I am open to suggestions for future chapter. However I won't accept them if they are anonymous reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Winds of Change**

 **-Floor 61 Forest of Confounding Darkness May 2nd 9:32 PM-**

Klein and the rest of Fuurinkazan crouched down, trying to find get their bearings together. The guild of six was surrounded by shadow wolves, creatures that only come out at night, and in packs.

"This is getting bad." Dale said, getting worried.

"Don't worry." Klein said with a smirk. "We've got the owl eyes in the sky."

"Ninja Blade!" A barrage of shuriken rained down upon the shadow like creatures.

"Ninja bird you rule!" Issin said happily.

"And don't you forget it." Falcomon said coming in. "The path back to the city is all clear, now let's go before they respawn."

"You heard the bird, let's go!" Klein ordered, running off. The six ran off, unaware, a grey colored flame soared through the sky.

 **-Floor 61 Selmburg inn 9:42 PM-**

"Well that went fabulously." Dynamm sighed as their food arrived at their table. "You had to owe Asuna the flash a favor didn't you?" This was directed at Klein.

"Hey, I missed out on the last Digimon recon thing, and she covered for me." Klein shot back. "Plus if this Digimon is real, we need to find it, or we're all in trouble."

"Alright, alright." Kunimittz sighed. The problem was a sword wielding Digimon had been challenging opponents all over Aincrad. When one would lose against him, he would take whatever weapon the player was using. The latest sighting of him was on Floor 61, and Klein was asked to go find him. Feeling he shouldn't do this himself, and they wanted partners too, the rest of his guild decided to tag along.

"No luck huh?" Asuna asked the party of seven walking up.

"Girl, how'd you get here so fast?" Klein asked confused.

"I live here in town now." Asuna explained, she then sighed and turned her head. "So our wandering swordsman slips from our grasp once again."

"So how's Silica doing?" Klein asked genuine concern in his tone.

"She's still upset she doesn't have a partner." Asuna explained. "But I agree with Taiki, she's bound to get one."

"Lucky girl." Dale said with a bit of jealously in his tone.

"Guys, I'm sorry OK." Klein insisted yet again.

"We get it, you can't have everything in the world." Kunimittz admitted.

Noticing the time, the players decided to head home for the night. However, when they got close to the teleport gate, Klein paused a moment, and looked to the sky.

"What is it?" Falcomon asked concerned.

"I thought I heard something." He admitted. However, then the guild heard a scream of fear.

"Let's go." Klein ordered, with Falcomon nodding.

The two ran off and found themselves in an alley, to discover a young girl was crying her eyes out. She was clad in a brown cloak and they could make out long blonde hair.

"What happened here?" Klein asked confused.

"Some monster bird took my brother." She cried, grabbing Klein. "It looked like a big fireball, then just scooped him out of the sky."

"Fireball bird?" Klein groaned. "As if we didn't have enough troubles."

 **-Floor 33 Hyrok May 3rd 6:13 AM-**

"Why are these meetings always at my house?" Taiki gripped with a yawn. Asuna and Klein had summoned the other Data Defenders, as Silica had called this unofficial guild, to his house. Taiki and Agumon were going to call the team the Third Generation Digidestined, but Asuna gave a very convincing argument, with her rapier. Plus, it was way too long.

"Because, I don't trust Kuradeel and I'm 80% certain he's been following me to my house." Asuna explained sharply.

"Ok, ok." Taiki groaned, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"The problem is, the Digimon the girl described sounds really familiar." Agumon admitted. "I just can't put my claw on where though."

"The weird thing is, I feel the same way." Taiki admitted.

"Joy, so no Digimon you know right off the top of your heads' is responsible for this?" Kirito asked confused.

"Maybe it works for that swordsman Digimon?" Silica offered, half asleep herself. "And it's delivering worthy opponents."

"I wouldn't rule that out." Agil admitted. "Some of the victims have come to my store, wanting replacements, and they said he targeted them not long after they won a duel."

"But where's a big bird suppose to hide?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"Maybe, we just need some bait." Taiki said with a smirk, looking right at Kirito. Strangely, Asuna approved of the wicked smirk on Taiki's face.

 **-Real World, Odaiba High School: 12:03 PM-**

"Still no word on those missing Digimon?" Cody asked Davis as he took a look at his D-3. The second generation team was presently sitting outside in the grassy fields of the school for lunch.

"No, Izzy sent Tentomon out, and he reported nothing." Davis explained.

"What do you think we should do TK?" Yolie asked, turning to the veteran. "You've got the most experience with Digimon."

However, her answer passed right over his head, as TK had fallen asleep, right under the tree.

"Jerk." Yolie said, about to slap him awake, when Ken stopped her.

"Don't there have been problems at home." Ken said with a whisper.

Kari nodded, then continued. "We found him about to fall asleep on his feet this morning, apparently, Matt got into another fight with his mom and dad." Everyone nodded remembering TK mentioning his and Matt's parents getting back together about a year after launch date. However Matt wasn't thrilled about the arrangements. Something about how his mother wanted Matt to get a real job, not just worrying about his band.

"It lasted until about 2 AM from what TK told us." Ken explained. "About three hours after Matt got home last night."

"Uh, I wonder what Tai would do if he was here?" Cody asked confused.

"Then maybe, we should stop asking that." Davis said, somewhat uncertain.

"Davis, what do you mean?" Kari asked confused.

"I'm saying, we stopped Kimeramon and Daemon, and the original team wasn't there to hold our hands." Davis explained. "Look I'm not trying to sound insensitive but maybe-."

"Maybe we should be doing something ourselves." Cody finished. Davis nodded, with the others agreeing.

TK mumbled in his sleep, something on the lines of: "Great idea Davis."

"I think we should start at Primary Village, maybe Elecmon can shed some light on the subject." Kari suggested.

"Hey yeah." Yolie agreed. "Maybe if the Digimon are being deleted elsewhere, he might know where all the data's coming from."

 **-Odaiba General Hospital 1:12 PM-**

Joe Kido walked through the halls of the hospital, as a part of his internship. This was the next step in becoming a full-fledged doctor, local errand boy. He went to College in the morning, and went to the hospital in the afternoon. His task at the moment was replacing all the IV bags for various patients.

"Ok, Mrs. Kudo's is done, next on the list is." Joe said, as he checked over the list of new IV bags needed, he paused, seeing it belonged to Tai. The eldest of the original team sighed, "Let's get this over with."

He walked into the room to see his longtime friend in a comatose state. The intern sighed and walked through the door. "Hi Tai, how are things?" Joe asked, expecting no response. He sighed again. "Things haven't been the same since you entered the game, and we've all been trying to hold our own, but it's just not happening."

Tai's response was total silence.

"I really wish you were here, you always had an idea." Joe said, exchanging the bags, and then smirked. "Good or bad." As he exited the room, Joe overheard something strange coming from the others doctors.

"Yeah, the guy legitimately started sniffing her hair and put his finger inside her mouth." One said, horrified. "My buddy out at the Tokyo branch saw him and kept out of sight."

"So what did she do?" The second, a girl, asked.

"Nothing, the girl's one of those SAO people." The first explained. "And get this, he's works for RECT."

"The software company, with people like everywhere?" The female doctor questioned horrified

"The things people do." The first doctor explained. "Apparently, her dad is one of RECT's head honchos too."

"Huh," Joe said shocked. He then turned to Tai's room. "I wonder if Tai knows that girl in the game?"

 **-Aincrad Floor 52 Warrior's Trove 3:03 PM-**

Warrior's trove was one of the most popular places in all of Aincrad. Here, one could practice new Sword Skills, provided they were at least level 50. A large training area stood over a cliff, as players of all ages trained for the higher floors. However another popular trait amongst this land, was dueling in the nearby arena. And among those dueling right now was:

"Go Kirito!" Asuna cheered loudly from the stands.

"A little louder, my hearing's still intact." Taiki joked with a smile. He and the other defenders were presently watching Kirito win. The idea was simple, Kirito wins several duels, and it would attract the Digimon that kept abducting players, and hopefully, lead them to the mystery swordsman.

Kirito, with Elucidator still in hand, dealt the finishing blow to his twelfth opponent. Kirito sighed as the victory banner was shown.

"Alright, another win in the bag." Silica cheered as Pina let out a satisfied roar.

"You think that's enough wins to attract our bird of prey?" Kirito asked, rotating his arm. "I've been dueling my butt off."

"Hey wait a minute, where is it?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"Where's what?" Kirito asked.

"Dark Repulser, the sword I made you?" Lisbeth shot back agitated. "I don't think I've seen you use it since."

"There's a reason." Kirito explained weakly.

"Which is?" Taiki asked, sounding interested.

"There you are ma'am." Kuradeel shouted somewhat infuriated. Kirito silently thanked Asuna's stalker at that. Kuradeel still made Kirito's skin crawl, but it's not like he would admit it.

"Kuradeel, what is it?" Asuna demanded irritated.

"I want to know why you are shirking your duties again." Kuradeel demanded.

"I'm not shirking anything," Asuna insisted infuriated. "I'm simply checking into a possible Digimon lead."

"Again with those accursed creatures." Kuradeel shouted angry.

"Oy stalker, standing right here." Huckmon shot back.

"Be gone from my sight demon." Kuradeel demanded fearfully. He pulled out a massive two handed broadsword.

"Someone compensating for something." Taiki snickered. The older humans started to laugh too.

"I don't get it, what's the joke?" Gaomon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Silica admitted.

"No matter." Kuradeel insisted flustered.

However it was at this moment, Gaomon, Renamon, and Falcomon tensed up. With Falcomon shouting: "Incoming!" It was here, a massive bluish grey flame swooped down, and grabbed Kirito. However, Taiki and Agumon were shocked at the appearance. The bird Digimon was a massive creature was roughly the size of the arena they just exited with a fanged duckbill.

"Was that, Birdramon?" Taiki asked horrified of fighting a friend. Everyone, minus Kuradeel, instantly ran ahead.

"Not exactly." Asuna explained, looking at her digivice. Taiki slowed down to look over her shoulder.

 **Saberdramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Giant Bird**

 **Attacks: Black Saber, Mach Shadow, Night Roar.**

"Ok, didn't see that coming." Taiki admitted. The others ran as fast as they could, with Falcomon flying a little bit ahead. However their efforts were wasted, as Saberdramon was too fast.

"Oh come on." Kirito sighed. However it was then he remembered something. He quickly summoned his menu, and equipped some iron picks. As Saberdramon flew off, he dropped a few every so often.

"Ok, hope that leads the others to where ever I'm going." Kirito sighed, seeing the apparent destination of a large circle of trees near the cliffs. He could faintly make out several players moaning as they approached. Saberdramon dropped Kirito right into the arena. As the ex-beta tester got up, he noticed some cages, each containing captured players. Not far away from that was a large pile of swords, clearly the one's that had been taken. However presently, Kirito was face to face with a demonic man clad in orange, yellow, and dark purple shogun armor. In his armored hand was a long sword.

"I take it, you're the one stealing swords from other players." Kirito suggested, as his Digivice activated.

 **Muysamon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Wizard**

 **Attacks: Shogun Sword, Ninja Blade**

"Of course human." Muysamon chuckled darkly. "My master has promised me worthy opponents, in exchange for using the data of my fallen foes' weapons."

"Master." Kirito grunted, standing up. Now it was all starting to add up. This master must be the same mystery Digimon who ordered all those Betamon be captured. "You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?"

"Of course I know, but if you want that information." Muysamon chuckled, pointing his sword at Kirito. "You'll have to win it in a duel."

"Gladly." Kirito said, going into a stance. The two opponents charged, swords out. The attacks collided, with Kirito breaking off first, and dashing to the side.

"I must admit human, your reaction time is phenomenal." Musyamon said, wiping his mouth. "I've never encountered a human quiet like you."

"I get that a lot." Kirito said smugly, charging Horizontal Square. He charged at his opponent once again.

"Very well human, Shogun Sword!" Musyamon charged himself, and the attacks collided. However Kirito broke off and pivoted, spinning around and slashed Musyamon. He repeated that three more times.

Kirito smirked at Musyamon now on his knees, but his victory was short lived, hearing his opponent laugh.

"Not bad." Musyamon chuckled darkly, as blue flames covered his sword. "But not good enough, Ninja Blade!"

"Oh crap." Kirito groaned as his opponent got closer.

"Thanks for the trail Kirito." Huckmon said, running ahead of the others.

Their victory was short lived as a voice from above shouted. "BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon came rushing in, claws first.

"MOVE!" Falcomon was the first to react and got directly in the way of the attack. "AYIEE!"

"FALCOMON!" Klein shouted horrified. The owl like Digimon landed to the side, hard. He weakly tried to get up, while doing so Falcomon grabbed his right wing in absolute agony.

"My, my wing, it hurts." The Digimon winced, dropping to his knees.

"Ok, that chicken is about to be deep fried." Asuna said enraged, as her partner nodded.

"I'm willing to bet Kirito's close enough for me to go for it." Huckmon said eagerly.

"Agumon, give it another go." Taiki suggested, with the lizard nodding.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLE TO BAOHUCKMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

"And, still nothing." Agumon sighed as his new friends switched to their champion forms. The two four legged Digimon ran at high speeds, aiming for their opponent.

"Still, what are you hungry or something?" Lisbeth asked concerned.

"I don't know, ever since I came to Aincrad, I haven't been able to Digivolve." Agumon explained.

"Maybe it's Taiki's digivice." Agil suggested, prepping a spear. "It's all different than his old one."

"I don't know, maybe." Taiki suggested, uncertain himself.

"Burning Flame!" BaoHuckmon tossed a fireball from his mouth.

"Fox tail Inferno!" Kyubimon launched the fires from her tail. However Saberdramon took to the skies and narrowly avoided them.

"Here, this should help." Silica said, as Pina released a healing wind from his mouth, aimed right at Falcomon's injured wing.

"It's numbing the pain, so that's a start." Falcomon groaned.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Klein apologized.

"Don't be, I just tried to help." Falcomon insisted.

"That's what we like about you ninja bird, you always got an eye on us." Agil said with a smirk, while Gaomon nodded in agreement.

"Kodengeki!" Kyubimon tried her electrified head butt on Saberdramon who dodged the attack. The viral bird grabbed the fox with its talons, and then threw her to the side.

"Oy, leave the throw rug alone, Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon's claws lit up with flames and charged.

Saberdramon took to the skies and flapped its wings. "Night Roar!" A barrage of fire coated feathers aimed right at our heroes. Everyone tried to get out of there, however.

"Ah, my wing." Falcomon stopped for a moment, and grabbed it in pain. However, it was that moment, Klein grabbed his partner. The two were hit, and sent flying over the cliff.

"Got it!" Klein quickly grabbed a branch of the side of the cliff, barely getting it in time. In his one hand was the branch, the other his partner by the claws. "Alright, I'm going to swing you up, so you can get help." However it was clear Klein's grip was slipping.

"What about you?" Falcomon asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, after all, I'm just some idiot who camped outside the store to get a copy of SAO and no one would really miss me." Klein groaned, as his fingers began to drop. He then swung the owl Digimon up, and intent of saving him. "I guess I go out, like I started, worrying about a friend."

"Not yet!" Falcomon insisted as Klein's digivice lit up.

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

Everyone turned to see a large ostrich jump up over the cliff with Klein attached to his leg. It had yellow feathers with orange tail, crest, and wing tip feathers. It was clad in his own version of Falcomon's ninja outfit, as well as a yellow scarf.

"Ok, now I get what you meant by patience." Klein joked as Silica's digivice lit up.

 **Peckmon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Type: Bird**

 **Attacks: Spiral Claw, Kunai Wing, Thousands Beak, Burning Spiral**

"Now let's take him." Peckmon smirked.

"But your wing." Lisbeth began.

"I don't need it to do this!" At incredible speeds, Peckmon rushed at Saberdramon, he extended his talon and shouted. "Spiral Claw." The appendage spun at incredible speeds and struck Saberdramon right in the side. The viral bird cawed in agony as the attack connected.

"Hey wait for me." Klein said, running up to his newly digivolved partner.

"Then get on." Peckmon ordered, stopping. Klein drew his sword and got on his partner's back. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Klein said determined.

"Then let's." Asuna began.

"No." Kyubimon stopped her. "This is their fight, let's help Kirito."

Asuna realized she was right and ran off.

"I'll stay here and help." Silica said, implying Pina's healing powers. The others nodded and ran off to help.

Kirito continued to clash swords with Musyamon. The two broke off and jumped back several feet. The combatants started to breathe heavily, neither was getting an edge.

"This fight is taking longer than I expected." Musyamon admitted, exhausted.

"Yeah, and it's a shame you're so evil." Kirito admitted with a smirk.

"However." Musyamon began, regaining his composure slightly. "I noticed your stance is off in some places, as if you are contemplating something."

"Maybe I am." Kirito said, pointing his blade. "But I'm not ready to use it." His weapon glowed blue and slashed forward. The swords connected once again. Kirito charged a sword skill and tried for Horizontal Square again. However Musyamon was quicker and blocked it before he got to the second spin.

"Not going to fool me again." The demon chuckled.

"Funny, I just did." Kirito chuckled, as his sword lit up again, this time a vibrant blue color. "Rage Spike!" The attack pierced the blade, destroying it.

"Kirito." The black swordsman turned to see Agil and Lisbeth run up with their partners.

"Took you long enough, what's going on with that big bird?" Kirito asked.

"Klein and Peckmon are dealing with it." Lalamon answered.

"Great." Kirito sighed, keeping his eyes on the now fallen Musyamon. Then he realized something: "Who's Peckmon?"

"Here's another one for ya!" Klein delivered a barrage of stabs while Peckmon thrusted his neck forward constantly with the shout of: "Thousand Beaks!"

Saberdramon was hit hard, however they weren't done yet.

"We have to finish this." Klein said noticing their opponent wasn't falling.

"Well since one attack of mine still can't be used." Peckmon winced, feeling pain in his wing still. "Time for plan B."

"What's plan B?" Klein asked confused.

"Burn him." Peckmon smirked. He charged forward again for a spiral claw, only this time flames engulfed it. "Burning Spiral!"

"With a little boost from Samurai's Honor!" Klein charged a sword skill that turned his katanna's blade orange.

"Mach Shadow!" Saberdramon turned into a powerful black flame arrow and charged. The two attacks collided, and the opponents appeared behind the other. Silica could only watch as the three combatants stood still.

It was hear, Klein broke the silence. "Damn that was fun." Saberdramon fell over, cawing in agony, before turning into data. Klein carefully got off his partner as Peckmon turned back into Falcomon. The two looked at one another and chuckled.

"That was awesome!" Klein said, pumping his fists into the air.

"Indeed." Falcomon agreed, trying to ignore the pain in his wing.

"Guys, over hear." Agil called out. The remaining players and Digimon ran off to see Kirito pointing his blade at Musyamon. The players he had captured had been released and long since been teleported away.

"What's going on?" Taiki asked.

"Now hold up your end of the bargain, who's your boss?" Kirito demanded.

"This being I work for goes by the name." Musyamon began. Only for a knife to hit him square in the back, deleting him. Everyone looked up to see Kuradeel with another in his hand.

"Thank goodness I showed up when I did." Kuradeel said prideful and arrogantly. "Who knows what that monster would have done to you ma'am."

Asuna glared at the man, and then at Huckmon. "You go for his kneecaps, I got his eyes."

"Deal." Huckmon said as they pounced the guy.

"NO!" Kuradeel scream of absolute agony could be heard for miles.

 **-Unknown area 11:23 PM-**

Argo slowly stirred, seeing the mystery man typing away at the holographic keyboard. She was presently chain up in a cage, among her captives were other players and Digimon.

"Don't bother talking to him." Argo turned to see a white ferret like Digimon with gold rings around its body and a single gold earring. He was chained to a wall, despite his small body. "When he gets like this, no one can talk to him."

"So," Argo struggled. "What's he after?"

"Something called Cardinal, whatever that is, and he's using data from this world to access it." The creature said, then turned to the girl. "I'm Kudamon by the way."

"Argo." The girl said. It was then she noticed something, a stray iron pick on the floor near the cage door. "Any chance you know how to pick a lock?"

 **And here we go, chapter 5. Like I promised, this wasn't updated on a holiday. I'm going to try to get one more update in for this chapter and a few other stories of mine before November 20th. Simply because I'm going out of town that weekend. Also a quick shout out to Okami Princess who came up the idea for Argo to partner up with Kudamon. So see you next time and leave a review, I'm always open for new ideas. Except for how Lalamon's going to digivolve, I've got that already planned out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Skin Deep**

 **-May 15th 8:15 AM Floor 48: Lisbeth Smith Shop-**

Lisbeth tiredly walked into the door of her blacksmith shop, returning from a salvage run. Her partner was sitting peacefully on the counter reading the Player's Guide paper.

"They beat the floor 65 boss." Lalamon said, not looking up. "Apparently Kirito had a big hand in it."

"Are you surprised?" Lisbeth sighed. She then turned to the seedling like creature. "Can I ask you something?"

"About what? Lalamon asked confused, looking over the paper. "It's not your hairstyle is it?"

"No, nothing like that." Lisbeth insisted. "What do you know about Digivolving?"

"What about it?" Lalamon asked, putting the paper to the side.

"How does it happen?" Lisbeth asked sitting down. Lalamon looked at her partner confused. "It's not about you, it's about Agumon." The pink haired girl insisted.

"Why Agumon?" The seedling asked, sounding interested.

"It's just he hasn't been able to Digivolve since he came to Aincrad, and I think it's getting to him." Lisbeth admitted, the girl looked down in sorrow. "I saw Agumon and Taiki training in the woods today while I was getting material."

"Really?" Lalamon asked concerned, getting up and floating over. Lisbeth nodded. The two didn't know what to think.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing several male players. "Lisbeth help us!" They all shouted ecstatically.

"Whoa, whoa calm down." Lisbeth insisted, putting up her hands. "I can only make so many weapons."

"We don't need weapons!" This got the duo's attention. "We need information!"

"Where did you get that dragon metal!" Another demanded. "We need it for her."

"Her, her who?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"Mystique." The third said in a dream like tone. "She's a gorgeous player of unrivaled beauty."

"Mystique?" Lalamon asked confused.

Lisbeth then realized something. "Andre, don't you have an in-game wife?" Andre was one of her repeat customers and would frequently come in with her.

"Who cares about Liddy." Andre said, his eyes replaced by stars. "All I need is Mystique."

"Uh I thought her avatar name was Lily?" Lisbeth asked confused and angry. She put her hands on her hips.

"Lisbeth look at their eyes." Lalamon nudged her partner, and she looked at the Digimon. Lalamon pointed her stubby little arms at the boys and then Lisbeth noticed it finally. All of the boy's had a pinkish tint to their eyes.

"Ok, maybe you should get those eyes checked." Lisbeth suggested.

"No chance." Andre said, "All I need is Mystique."

"Hey guys, Mystique's heading into town." Another player shouted from the outside. The boys rushed outside, clearly with one goal in mind.

"Want to meet her?" Lalamon asked confused. Lisbeth nodded, knowing something was up.

 **-Lindarth 8:31 AM-**

Finding Mystique wasn't hard at all, just look for the large crowd of men. However getting through said crowd was a whole other story. After pushing her way through about 30 people, Lisbeth and Lalamon finally met the big deal, and quiet frankly weren't impressed. She had golden blonde hair with a pixie cut. Mystique was clad in a red and black leather body suit with gold and black stitching. Her weapon of choice was a staff, which was hanging off her back. However unlike the others in the crowd, Lisbeth's attention was drawn elsewhere. The cursor she had was a darker shade of green than the other players.

"Mystique, here's a pair of earring that will shine off your lustrous skin." One player said, offering her the jewelry.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." She said with such a tone that made Lisbeth's skin crawl. Mystique quickly put her new jewelry in her inventory. "But I could use a new necklace." Several male players rushed forward with a necklace to present to her.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone could be that rude." Lisbeth thought disturbed. She was about to say something out loud, when her digivice beeped. Lisbeth looked down at it, and it looked like a page from the analyzer was trying to open up, but at the same time couldn't. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Well, well, if it isn't one of those Digimon trainers." Mystique said snidely, appearing right in front of Lisbeth's face. "I'm surprised you even show yourself around here."

"Uh, why wouldn't I?" Lisbeth demanded, insulted. "I've had a shop on this floor for over a year."

"And yet you still have your stupid pet." The player said, rudely pointing at Lalamon. The seed then fumed a bit. "You get the special treatment, while we have to hide at night, just to make sure we don't die in our own homes." Several players, both her fans and passerby's, started to agree with her. "Face it, you're as bad as those beaters!"

"Ok, I'm really trying to be a nice person here." Lisbeth insisted.

"A nice person, you don't know the meaning." Mystique shot back. Lalamon was fuming, and about ready to charge.

However, it was here, Lisbeth raised her arm. "No, she's not worth it." She glared, and the two left, trying to ignore the jeers she had received. As Lisbeth walked away, Mystique gave a wicked looking grin.

 **-May 19th Floor 48 Lindarth 6:57 PM-**

Lisbeth sighed, "Another day without a single customer." Ever since the incident with Mystique, all her clients dropped her. She was about to close shop for the day when the bell chimed. "Welcome to my shop, we're probably going to have a going out of business sale soon." She said to her customer, not looking up.

"Nice to see you too." Taiki said with a laugh.

Lisbeth sighed as he and Agumon walked in. "What's up?"

"We've spotted Snimon again." Taiki said, trying to sound upbeat. "He was after this." Taiki flew through his inventory and pulled out a small gem that looked like a small ember. "Apparently it's called a phoenix tear, and the others are chasing him."

"Ok, let me see." Lisbeth pulled up her analysis window and took a look at it, and gasped. "I've only heard about this." Taiki, Agumon, and Lalamon looked at her confused. "This is one of the three key materials used to make Phoenix Flare, a super rare sword they say you can use healing crystals on to improve."

"Cool." Taiki said, a small smile appeared on his face. "Do you know what the others are?"

"Let me think." Lisbeth said, and then remembered. "It's a magma core, and a talon shard that we need." She accessed her own inventory page and pulled out a small obsidian rock. "I've already got the core, and if memory serves, the shard is in a dungeon called Sky bound Flare on Floor 27."

"Ok." Taiki said. No sooner than he did, Lisbeth grabbed him by the wrist, and she pulled him out. The two were followed by their partners. Unaware, Mystique was right outside, and she gave another wicked smirk.

 **-Highton View Terrence 7:15 PM JST-**

Izzy looked over the data over and over again. No matter how many times he looked it over, he couldn't recognize the algorithm. Just the other day, he found an encoded message in the ghost town he and the others went to in the digital world. It was just the essence of some code, but it was better than nothing. But no matter what program he ran, what way he looked at it, or how many times he smashed his head on the desk, Izzy couldn't crack it.

"Why does this look familiar?" He sighed.

"Honey." He turned to see his mom in the doorway with a tray of food. "You missed dinner again."

"Sorry, I've just been busy." He said, not looking away from his computer. "I'm not all that hungry."

Mrs. Izumi sighed. "You're worried about Tai aren't you?" Izzy's abrupt silence was answer enough. "It's none of your fault."

"I know and that's the problem." Izzy admitted reluctantly. "I just feel useless."

"A lot of people are." She admitted. "No one knows what to do about SAO, and the thought of their loved ones dying at any moment is hurting them."

"I just wish I knew what to do." Izzy admitted.

Mrs. Izumi placed her hand on her son's shoulder. In all honesty, she didn't know either.

 **-Floor 27: Sky Bound Flare Dungeon 7:30 PM-**

"Nice place." Agumon admitted. The dungeon was situated in an extinct volcano, and appeared to be made of obsidian. The central building was a large spiral tower that stood taller than the volcano's opening. It gave off a warm feel to it, and seemed to still have a lot of players going in and out.

"I guess people really want that sword too." Taiki said with a smile.

"Not really," Lisbeth explained. "This dungeon's great for all kinds of forging materials."

"Cool, now where do we find this talon thing?" Lalamon asked, feeling the heat.

"It's not far away from a safe zone players call the Phoenix Nest." Lisbeth explained, looking over her intel. "We should be there in about an hour."

"Well, let's go." Agumon said, clearly feeling energetic about the mission.

"What's up with him?" Lalamon asked somewhat drained.

"He probably is so upbeat from the area." Taiki said with a small smile. "The heat must make him feel at home."

"Oh how sweet." Lisbeth tensed up and scowled. She turned to see none other than Mystique behind the duo. "Cute little lizard."

"Oh joy, you." Lisbeth forced herself to say.

"What's that mean?" Mystique taunted. "I'm just here for some materials."

"Like you don't have enough already?" Lisbeth shot back.

"This that girl you mentioned before?" Taiki asked confused. Mystique took one look at Taiki and faked an excited gasp.

"Well aren't you cute." Mystique walked over and got a little too close for Taiki's taste. "What's your player name handsome?"

"Uh, I'm Taiki." He said nervously.

"The name's Mystique." She said seductively.

"Uh Taiki, remember, we're going to get a phoenix shard." Lisbeth reminded.

"A phoenix shard, what a coincidence, so am I." The girl said mischievously.

"Oh, really." Taiki said, surprised.

"Why don't we all go together then?" Mystique suggested.

"Actually it's just me and Taiki going." Lisbeth tried to explain. However it was clear her words fell on deaf ears. Mystique pulled Taiki by the arm and walked off. Lisbeth sighed exasperated at the girl. "I hope Asuna and the others are doing fine." Unaware Taiki's digivice started to react to Mystique's touch.

 **-Forest of Wandering Floor 34 7:45 PM JST-**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Silica asked Falcomon worried.

"Don't worry, Pina's healing powers eased my wing effortlessly." The owl like Digimon assured the girl.

"Oy, you two going to stop dawdling any time soon?" Agil asked rhetorically.

"Coming." Silica said, running up. After losing Snimon, the remaining Data Defenders had decided to check out a lead on a monkey like Digimon that had been attacking the area for some time now. However no one had gotten to it before as players mistook it for a Drunken Ape. But when it started to shoot energy blasts around, their attention was captured.

"Come on." Asuna said, "We've already burned enough daylight as is, let's pack it in."

"Still nothing," Klein said with a sigh. "I'd rather not have this be a repeat of Muysamon."

"You and me both." Kirito admitted with a smile. Huckmon smiled alongside his partner. However before anyone could do anything, Gaomon stopped and pointed his nose somewhere.

"What's up buddy?" Agil asked concerned.

"We got incoming!" Gaomon said. No sooner than he did, a massive white and black blur lunged out and grabbed Asuna.

"Pretty Lady, me find you!" It was a massive white and black gorilla with a single barrel cannon for his right arm. With a blur, the two were gone. Kirito looked down at his Digivice to see the stats on Asuna's kidnapper.

Gorillamon

Level: Champion

Type: Animal

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Power Lifting, Energy Cannon

"Alright, I don't care how tempting it is, no one make a King Kong joke, alright?" Klein shouted knowing right where this was going.

"No fair, I had about twenty lined up." Agil said sarcastically.

"Uh, guys, they're getting away!" Renamon shouted in anger.

"Right, time for some speed." Kirito said, turning to Huckmon and Falcomon, who nodded in agreement.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

"Everyone partner up." BaoHuckmon ordered. Kirito, Agil, and Gaomon got on the dinosaur type Digimon. At the same time, Silica, Klein, and Pina got on Peckmon. Renamon meanwhile phased away, going faster by herself.

"Let's go, I don't want to lose to her in a race." Peckmon said, running forward. BaoHuckmon wasn't too far behind.

"Get your hands off me, you damned dirty ape." Asuna ordered. However it was clear her orders fell on deaf ears. Gorillamon had an overly enthusiastic look on his face, almost perversely. It was then a Drunk Ape appeared right in front of the two.

"Me stop for lady." Gorillamon said happily. "Energy Cannon!" A powerful blast of light effortlessly destroyed the monster.

"Ok, you're more powerful than I gave credit for." Asuna admitted disturbed and impressed in the same breath. Gorillamon then walked over and picked up the drop item, an iron wall club, with his foot.

"More goodies for pretty lady." Gorillamon then tossed it into the air and it latched onto his back.

"Ok, maybe I should let Tarzan her take me to wherever it is he wants to go." Asuna thought. She thought back to the incident with Saberdramon and Muysamon. The mystery boss had been processing various data for a project aimed at Taiki. So now it looked like it now included drop items. And from the looks of things, Gorillamon mistook Asuna for his partner, and was leading her to a massive treasure trove.

"I just hope the others get here in time." Asuna thought disturbed. "Because once monkey boy finds out I'm not interested, things are going to go bananas."

 **-Sky Bound Flare Dungeon 8:15 PM-**

Lisbeth's eyebrow twitched tremendously, as Mystique kept trying to get Taiki interested in her. Over the course of this trek, she offered him 10 dates, three meetings, and some rare items. However what confused Lisbeth was not one of them was a player invite. By now she would have talked to Agumon or Lalamon about it, but neither was available at the time. Lalamon had passed out due to the heat and her partner was now carrying her. Agumon had the exact opposite reaction to the volcano dungeon's temperature and caused the lizard to run up ahead. Fortunately, his powers had increased and took down whatever monster that appeared in front of him.

"I so can't wait to get rid of this broad." She huffed to herself.

"You don't like her either huh?" Lalamon said weakly. Lisbeth smiled, seeing her partner somewhat better. However, she stopped for a moment, noticing a large fountain a few feet away.

"Hey Taiki, Mystique." Mystique looked annoyed while Taiki looked back in confusion. "Let's take a quick break, Lalamon could use some water."

"Good idea." Taiki said, eager to get away from the mystery girl. Lisbeth dunked the seed like Digimon in the water, who instantly looked relaxed.

"You're looking better already." Lisbeth smirked, seeing Lalamon swim around a bit.

"Hey Lis, can I ask you something?" Taiki asked, grateful that Mystique was on the other side, soaking her feet. "Why'd you drag me for this?"

"I don't know what you mean." Lisbeth said flatly. "I had no idea Mystique was coming."

"Not that, this quest for a new sword for me." Taiki said firmly. "Why?"

Lisbeth sighed, and thought it best to answer. "I saw your training the other day." Taiki tensed up at that statement. "Why are you and Agumon pushing yourselves?"

"Because, because." Taiki said, trying to find the right words. He then sighed, and came clean. "Because I feel so useless in Aincrad." Lisbeth looked at him strangely. "Everyone on the team has something I don't. Kirito and Asuna have their power, Klein has his speed and his guild, Agil's good with weapons, you're great at building stuff, and Silica's got Pina." Taiki then looked down at his reflection in the water and splashed it. "Me, all I do is wait for the others get in and save the day."

Lisbeth looked at her friend, and was in simplest terms, shocked. "I never knew."

"Yeah, I just don't want to get in the way." Taiki admitted solemnly.

"I never saw you like that." Lalamon said, floating over.

"I appreciate it, the both of you." Taiki admitted.

"Come on handsome." Mystique said, incredibly seductively. Taiki did his best to pull away, but her grip was stronger than she appeared.

It was then, Agumon rushed over like a kid with a sugar rush. "Tai, you're never going to believe who I ran into over at the Phoenix nest!"

"Who?" Taiki asked confused.

"Come on." Agumon grabbed his hand, and ran off.

"Wait up." Lisbeth ordered, running after the two. Lalamon shot out of the water, and after her partner. Mystique scowled, this was going to be harder than she thought.

 **-Caves near the Forest of Wandering 8:22 PM-**

Gorillamon soon left Asuna at the foot of the mountain of items. To say Asuna was impressed would be an understatement. After all, the pile of drop items was bigger than Gorillamon himself.

"Me do good for lady?" Gorillamon asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah actually." Asuna said sheepishly. "But the thing is."

"Asuna." She turned to see Kirito and the others run up.

"You guys have horrible timing." Asuna groaned.

"Wait, pretty girl not pretty lady?" Gorillamon asked confused, scratching his head with his cannon hand. Then his face twisted up in anger. "YOU LIE TO ME!"

"Uh, technically." Asuna began. Only for Gorillamon to swat her away with his organic arm. Asuna was sent flying through the night sky.

"I'll go get her, you stop the monkey." Renamon ordered, going after her partner.

"Good idea." Agil said, getting off BaoHuckmon.

"Me no like you, me smash you!" Gorillamon declared, pointing his arm cannon.

"Scatter!" Peckmon ordered, as the blast was fired off. The remaining defenders rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Alright, no more monkey business." Klein said, determined. Peckmon then glared at him. "No pun intended."

"Good idea." Peckmon said, slightly agitated. He jumped up and extended his wings. "Kunai Wing!" A barrage of daggers rained down on Gorillamon.

However, the monkey like Digimon grabbed the earth beneath him, and shouted. "Power Lifting!" A massive rock was ripped out from the ground, and tossed at the attack. The two attacks collided, and blew up.

"Alright, he's stronger than we thought." Klein said surprised.

"Then leave this to the professionals." BaoHuckmon chuckled.

"Wait, what?" Kirito asked, still on his partner's back.

"Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon's front claws lit up with flames. The dinosaur Digimon charged forward at the ape.

"No stop." Kirito ordered. But it was too late, Gorillamon swung his arm and tossed BaoHuckmon to the side.

"Ok, that hurt." BaoHuckmon groaned.

"Not as much as it hurt me." Kirito groaned from under his partner.

"Ok, a little help somebody!" Asuna asked with a scream. She was now wedged between some branches. "Anyone out there?"

It was then a small pinkish jellyfish like Digimon with a single floated over.

"Oh hi little fellow." Asuna said cheerfully. The Digimon looked at her. "A little help please?" The Digimon shot a barrage of froth like spit from its eye. Right into Asuna's face.

"Stop, stop it!" Asuna ordered, spitting out the gunk that unfortunately went into her mouth. The Digimon then left, leaving Asuna alone. "Jerk."

"Asuna, are you ok?" Renamon asked, phasing in.

"No, some jellyfish with a contact lens just blew a ton of bubbles into my face." Asuna said, spitting some more froth out of her mouth.

"Probably an In-training Digimon." Renamon said with a shrug, getting her partner out of her trap. "They usually can't do anything besides blow bubbles."

"Joy." Asuna said, straightening her clothes. "Let's go." The fox Digimon nodded.

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

The fire fox allowed her partner to get on her back so the others. However Asuna was deep in thought about something. That weird jellyfish Digimon gave off a very strange feeling about it. One that made Asuna uneasy.

"About time." Kirito shouted with his sword in hand, breaking Asuna out of her thoughts.

"Oh right sorry." Asuna said, getting out of her thoughts.

Kyubimon then turned to her partner. "Up for trying that combo move?" Asuna nodded. She leapt off her partner's back and charged up a sword skill. At the same time, Kyubimon spread her tails for Fox Tail Inferno, only aimed at the sky.

"Fox Fire Meteor Shower!" The two shouted in unison. Asuna's rapier stabbed the raining fireballs, increasing their speed and power. The fireballs slammed into the ground and right into Gorillamon, deleting him.

"Ok, that worked a little better than anticipated." Asuna admitted sheepishly.

"That's was awesome!" BaoHuckmon said excitedly, reverting back into Huckmon, and then tackling the girl.

"That does open up a question though." Agil brought up. "Who's this partner he was working with?"

 **-Sky Bound Flare Dungeon Same Time-**

Taiki and Lisbeth finally reached the Phoenix Nest, a large safe zone with several water springs around. It's where Taiki smiled at the creature next to Agumon, and Lisbeth looked shocked at the Digimon in front of them. It was a man, made entirely out of fire with stitches at his mouth.

"It's been too long Tai." The fireball man said. "I didn't expect to see anyone I know living out here." Lisbeth looked at her digivice.

Meramon

Level Champion

Attribute: Data

Type: Flame

Attacks: Fireball, Roaring Fire, Fire Fist, Magma Blast

"Likewise." Taiki greeted. He then turned to the two newcomers. "Guys, this is Meramon, a friend I made back during my first trip to the Digital World."

"A pleasure, I'm Lisbeth, and this is Lalamon." Lisbeth pointed out the still weakened seedling.

"Howdy." The flame Digimon said with a friendly smile.

"So why are you here?" Taiki asked with a smile.

"I live here in Aincrad." Meramon said with a smile. "The heat on this floor is awesome, and I meet such interesting humans." However his friendliness instantly vanished upon seeing the oncoming Mystique.

"Handsome." She whined, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Fireball!" A ball of flames shot out from his palm and right at Mystique. It was then the girl jumped into the air and stayed in the sky.

"What the hell?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"I'm the same level as you so your spells don't work on me, Witchmon!" Meramon spat venomously.

"Witchmon?" The two humans asked confused.

"Finally." Mystique said with a wicked smile, one that nearly split her face in two. "I can drop this accursed disguise." The girl waved her hand and was replaced with a woman in a long red and black evening/battle dress hybrid with silver stitching and a red witch's hat. She had red gloves with gold claws on the back of her hands. Her staff had become a broom. Taiki took a look at his Digivice.

Witchmon

Level: Champion

Attribute: Data

Type: Demon Man

Attacks: Baluluna Gale, Aquary Pressure

"It's been a while Meramon." Witchmon taunted. "I guess I couldn't fool you?"

"Considering the countless Digimon you've tricked to get your way, no you couldn't." Meramon shot back enraged.

"Wait, so you work for that Digimon trying to kill Taiki!" Lisbeth summarized.

"That stick in the mud, no way." Witchmon sneered. "I only used my magic to make those stupid humans fall in love with me so I could repurpose it myself." She then cackled. "I even tricked a Gorillamon into helping me."

"For what?" Taiki demanded, getting enraged.

"Because, I like jewelry and attention." Witchmon said with a wicked grin, and then turned serious to Taiki. "The only thing is, I couldn't control someone with a strong will, like yours, so." Witchmon swung her clawed gloves. "Baluluna Gale!" A powerful razor sharp wind was aimed at the five.

"Scatter!" Meramon shoved the two out of the way, as he put his arms over his chest. "MAGMA BLAST!" He opened his arms, and released a barrage of fireballs, meeting the wind gusts mid-flight.

"Let's get her." Agumon cheered. Taiki and Meramon took a fighting stance, while Lisbeth looked down at her partner.

"You take care of Lalamon." Taiki said, drawing his sword, "We got Witchmon."

Lisbeth nodded and went to get her partner into a spring.

"You got me?" Witchmon sneered. "Not even close, Aquary Pressure." A concentrated blast of water poured out from her palm. The blast nailed Meramon in the chest and sent him flying.

"Is that so?" Taiki said, getting up close to Witchmon. She swung her arm for another Baluluna Gale, destroying Taiki's sword instantly. "No!" He cried.

"Taiki!" Lisbeth said in shock.

"Try this, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball at Witchmon who tossed Taiki at the attack. Taiki not only collided with the fireball, but also Agumon himself.

"Guys." Lisbeth said in shock.

"Now for you." Witchmon sneered. "Aquary Pressure!" Another blast of water charged at Lisbeth.

"Lisbeth!" Lalamon leapt from her spot on the ground, right into the attack as Lisbeth's Digivice lit up.

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

"What the?" Witchmon demanded as a green arm swatted away her water attack. In place of Lalamon was a large green reptilian like Digimon with a yellow flower like face and two leaves at its neck, and a few spikes on its tail.

"Perfect timing." Meramon groaned, getting up. The water attack had obviously done some damage. At this time, Taiki took a look at his digivice and looked at the intel on their new pal.

Sunflowmon

Level Champion

Attribute: Data

Type: Plant

Attacks: Sunshine Beam, Smiley Slapping, Cactus Tail

"I appreciate the drink of water, I was thirsty." Sunflowmon said with a smirk.

"Uh Oh." Witchmon said with a panic.

"Time for a little payback for Lisbeth, and all the players you've hurt!" Sunflowmon declared. "Cactus Tail!" Sunflowmon swung her tail and a barrage of spikes nailed Witchmon's broom, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Cheap shot!" Witchmon groaned, getting up. However she panicked seeing Agumon, Meramon, and Sunflowmon looking at her. "Uh oh."

"Dynamite Kick!" Agumon delivered a fire infused kick to her midsection.

"Fire Fist!" Meramon dealt a powerful uppercut, sending Witchmon back into the sky.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon's face lit up with a yellow energy, and deleted Witchmon.

"Nice." The flower Digimon said with a smirk.

"Now that she's gone, why the visit?" Meramon asked confused.

"We're here to get me a new part for a weapon." Taiki explained.

"This thing?" Meramon asked, pulling out a phoenix shard.

"That's it!" Lisbeth said with a smirk, accepting the gem.

"Say," Meramon began. "You guys wouldn't know this rude human with a head like a mace, would you?"

"That sounds like Kibaou." Taiki admitted. "What about him?"

"I saw him hoarding a bunch of stuff the other day." Meramon said, "And get this, he had a Gazimon with him."

"Gazimon?" Lisbeth asked.

"I know them." Sunflowmon said, still in her champion form. "They aren't very pleasant."

"I speak from personal experience, they aren't." Taiki said, his hand at his chin. "But how did Kibaou get a partner?"

\- May 20th Lisbeth's Smith Shop 11:30 AM-

"Kibaou has a partner?" Asuna asked confused.

"I know, but Meramon said he would keep an eye on him for us if anything happened." Taiki said. The team had decided to meet up at Lisbeth's place, as she made Taiki's new weapon, and the other players returned to normal.

"I just don't get it, first the Digi-eggs, now this?" Kirito said in confusion.

"It's almost like he was ordered too." Agil explained.

"Alright, it's finished." Lisbeth said in the other room. Everyone went off to see the finished Phoenix Flare.

"Lisbeth you rock!" Taiki said, taking the sword from her hands, and admiring it. It was a long silver broadsword with a golden hilt in the shape of an open phoenix mouth. Right above the beak was a large orange and red gem.

"That thing looks awesome." Agil said in awe.

"You outdid yourself Lis." Asuna said with a smile.

-Floor 30 Shadow Caverns-

"I can't believe I have to live out here." Kibaou said with a growl. He turned to the large grey humanoid wolf like Digimon right next to him. "And my roommate isn't very chatty."

It was then the cloaked figure teleported in. "I need a favor."

 **And done. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I'm going on Vacation and wanted to get a few stories updated before I go. So leave a review and an idea for a future chapter if you have one, and I'll see what I can do. Except with Gazimon, let's just leave it as I've got something special planed with him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Control**

 **AN: Before this chapter gets going, I have an honest question to ask, what do you all think of A Tai and Lisbeth/Rika pairing? The Keeper of Worlds mentioned it in the last chapter review, and I'm thinking maybe. I know a few people wanted him to be paired with Sinon, but like I said, this isn't going to follow the Hollow Fragment Universe, and I wanted something sooner. If not, why not Sugoha? Or maybe Meico from Tri? I'd appreciate a response with a review.**

 **-May 20th 11:15 AM Floor 50: Agil's Shop-**

Agil went to the front of his store, to see Gaomon once again working the register.

"That will be 3000 cor." Gaomon said, accepting the player's money.

"Thanks big guy." The player said, taking her purchase and leaving.

"Another satisfied customer." Agil said with a smirk.

"And business is booming once more." Gaomon said with a smirk. However it was here, Gaomon's nose pointed in a direction as the dog like Digimon sniffed around.

"What's up?" Agil asked confused.

"We got a Digimon nearby." Gaomon said, tensing up. Agil rushed out the front door, with Gaomon leading the way. To their surprise, it was a winged gremlin like Digimon terrorizing a player. Or more accurately, the Digimon was trying to steal the player's weapon.

"Ok, who's tiny?" Agil asked, looking at his Digivice.

 **Vilemon**

 **Level Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Evil**

 **Attacks: Nightmare Shocker, Scratch Beat**

"Ok small fry, leave him alone!" Gaomon ordered. "Rolling Upper!" Gaomon rolled forward and attack, slamming Vilemon into a wall.

"Not cool hairball." Vilemon groaned, getting up. "You're just lucky I'm busy."

"Busy getting beat." Agil said, pulling out his ax.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Vilemon shot back, taking flight.

Agil propped Gaomon onto his shoulders and tossed him at Vilemon. "Double Backhand!" Gaomon's tornado like attack narrowly missed the Digimon. Vilemon flew away, and Gaomon landed with some difficulties.

"Are you ok?" Agil asked, going over to the player Vilemon attacked.

"Yeah, it's just been a weird day." The man said, getting to feet. "First, this guy comes up to me, demanding money from some job I paid him to do back when the game first started and now this."

"What did the guy look like?" Agil asked confused, under the impression Kibaou might have had a hand in this, as Gaomon walked over.

"I only got a quick look at him." The player admitted, "But he reminded me of a beardless dwarf."

"Dwarf?" Agil asked confused.

 **-Floor 1 Aincrad Liberation Front HQ 11:36 AM-**

Thinker looked over Taiki's Digivice, being given a look of Gazimon

 **Gazimon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Mammal**

 **Attacks: Electric Stun Blast, Pitfall**

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen this creature before." He admitted after a while. "And I was never on good enough terms with Kibaou to ask where he lives." After the talk with Meramon, Taiki, Asuna, Kirito, Silica, and their partners decided to ask about Kibaou from the guild he used to be a part of. Klein had to do something with guild, while Lisbeth and Agil had to work overtime in their shops because of Witchmon's treachery. Well as far as the others knew.

"Kibaou mainly kept to himself." Yulier said with a finger at her chin. She then snapped her fingers. "But Kobatz might know."

"Kobatz?" Asuna asked.

Thinker nodded. "Back when Kibaou was a higher up member, Kobatz was one of his top men."

"If anyone might know something, it should be." Yuilier began, only for a member of the army to come rushing in.

"Kobatz has been captured, by one of those things and." The man said pointing at the Digimon, then taking several deep breaths.

"Dude, that is really rude." Huckmon began.

It was then, the man finished his sentence. "Kibaou."

Everyone tensed up at that statement. "Did he have some strange grey dog thing with him?" Asuna asked confused and concerned.

"No, I didn't see how Kibaou jumped us, but he did." The solider said, trying to calm down and explain.

"What floor?" Taiki said determined and angry, gripping his sword.

"Floor 30, near Shadow Caverns." The man said.

"I've been there." Taiki admitted. "Good place for getting throwing weapons."

"Let's go." Agumon said with the remaining members of the defenders not far behind. However, Yulier and Thinker noticed a wicked grin on the soldier's face.

 **-Floor 50 Agil's shop 12:30 PM-**

"Ok, eighth customer today with the same story." Agil said confused. After they stopped Vilemon, several more of his victims had shown up in need of replacement weapons. Apparently the demonic midget was actually successful in some of his heists.

"Hey Agil." He looked up to see Lisbeth and Lalamon come in. "Get this, this weird Digimon has been stealing players' weapons."

"Yeah, Vilemon, we've met." Agil said with a groan. "And one of the would be victims gave us a lead, something about a beardless dwarf wanting payment for an old job."

"Beardless." Lisbeth began, and then realized. "Nezha!"

"Nez- who?" Lalamon asked confused.

"He's this guy who scammed Asuna and a few others during the start of the game she and Kirito told me about." Lisbeth explained. "Basically, he was one of the first blacksmiths in the game, except Nezha switched out the weapons he was working on with those near their breaking point, then sold them off to some friends of his."

"Why would you think him right away?" Gaomon asked confused.

"Kirito described him as a beardless dwarf." Lisbeth said with a shrug. "Last anyone heard, he's still on Floor 2 in Urbus."

"Oh that guy." Lalamon said. "I remember hearing some players complain about him."

"Then let's pay him a visit." Agil said determined.

"Looks like we're closing shop early today." Gaomon said with a smile.

The four dashed outside, only to come under a sonic blast attack.

"Miss me jumbo?" Vilemon asked rhetorically.

"Like a root canal." Agil said with a smirk.

"Good to know, now Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon sent a powerful shockwave at the four. They quickly scattered, dodging the attack.

"Why the visit?" Agil demanded.

"Let's just say, a friend of mine doesn't like you." Vilemon said with a sneer. "And I'm not talking my boss."

"Nezha." Lisbeth deduced.

"And here's a little surprise from him." He pulled out a small crystal, and crushed it in his hands. Vilemon inhaled the dust it created, and tripled in size.

"Ok, so he's a little bit bigger now." Agil said surprised.

"Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon shot a more powerful shockwave at Agil. The man barely had time to dodge.

"Ok, he's tougher now." Agil admitted.

"Not for much longer." Lisbeth said, nodding to her partner.

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

"Wow, so that's what her champion form looks like." Gaomon said impressed.

"Cactus tail." Sunflowmon swung her tail and shot a barrage of spikes at Vilemon. The winged demon dodged the attacks effortlessly.

"Face it, with this chaos core, I'm even stronger now." Vilemon said with a sneer. He swung his arms, releasing a razor sharp shockwave. "Scratch Beat!" Sunflowmon was hit hard, sending her back a few feet.

"Sunflowmon!" Lisbeth shouted frightened, running over to her partner.

"I'm fine." The floral Digimon insisted.

"What was that thing?" Gaomon asked confused.

"I think it was a booster crystal." Agil summarized. "Basically, they're special crystals you forge to temporarily boost your stats."

"Joy, so Nezha forged one for you." Lisbeth groaned.

"Guilty." Vilemon smirked.

"Sunflowmon, aim low!" Agil ordered.

The Digimon caught onto his plan and aimed her face. "Sunshine Beam." A massive dust cloud engulfed the four, causing the perfect escape route.

When the dust cleared, Vilemon noticed they were gone. "Damn it." He shouted infuriatedly. No sooner than he did, the effects of the booster crystal wore off, shrinking him down to size. "Looks like I have to go for a pick up order."

 **-Floor 30 Shadow Caverns 12:36 PM-**

"This the place?" Asuna asked, looking over the massive complex of stone. The man they brought with nodded timidly.

"Yeah, Kibaou attacked us, and said something about survival." The Army member said.

"Well we aren't going to find Kobatz and the others just by flapping our gums, let's go." Taiki said determined. The others nodded in agreement.

"Race ya." Huckmon said with a smirk. He dashed ahead of the others.

"That partner of yours." Asuna said with a smirk. The remaining data defenders walked in, however the lone member of the army that lead them to the area stopped just at the entrance.

"Dude, you coming?" Taiki asked confused.

"No chance freaks, enjoy death!" The man tap a stone on the outside, closing the entrance.

"What the hell?" Asuna demanded confused.

"Welcome losers." Everyone turned to see Kibaou on a ledge above. Not far away was Gazimon, who kept a blank look on his face. However what everyone was noticed was a Digivice attacked to his wrist, with the opposite color scheme to Kirito's.

"How did you get a digivice and partner?" Silica asked confused and jealous.

"Let's just leave it as I met someone powerful enough to help us survive." Kibaou sneered. "All I have to do is destroy the lot of you!"

"Survive, why not escape?" Kirito asked confused.

"Shut up beater, you've caused us all enough problems!" Kibaou roared. It was here, Asuna noticed Kibaou's eyes were as glossy as Gazimon's.

"Yes because you're methods are such a nice alternative." Taiki said sarcastically.

"No matter." Kibaou sneered, moving to the side. To the Defenders' collective surprise/ disgust, it was a massive pile of bluish grey sludge with cables all over its body and sharp looking teeth and claws. The creature in question stunk like a dock side dumpster.

"Oh joy, a Raremon." Renamon groaned, clutching her nose in disgust. With her own clutched, Asuna scanned the monster.

 **Raremon**

 **Level Champion**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Attacks: Breath of Decay, Stink Gas, Metal Gas, Rotten Tackle**

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon pulled its head back and shot out a disgusting pile of slime out at the team. The team scattered to dodge the attack, only as they did, several rock ways closed up, separating the teams. It was Kirito, Huckmon, and Asuna for one team, while Agumon, Taiki, Silica, Pina, and Renamon made up the other.

"Ok, that is weird." Taiki said confused.

"What?" Silica asked confused.

"I've been to this place before on a side quest, and it never changed the landscape midway before." Taiki explained. "In fact, I can't think of a dungeon with a layout that chances this early in."

"So how did it happen?" Silica asked confused.

"I wouldn't even begin to know." Taiki said confused, digging into his inventory. "Let's teleport out of here are rendezvous with the others."

"Good plan." Renamon agreed, worried for Asuna. However it was then a massive wave energy covered the area.

"What's going on now?" Agumon asked confused.

"Teleport!" Taiki shouted, holding up the crystal, however to everyone's surprise nothing happened.

"How?" Silica asked confused.

"Oh no, an anti-crystal trap." Taiki groaned in annoyance.

"Anti-crystal trap?" Agumon asked confused.

"I've only seen these every so often in hidden dungeons." Taiki explained. "All crystals don't work in this area, including healing crystals."

"What?" Silica demanded frightened.

"Yeah, this is a real pain, and they can activate with just opening a treasure chest." Taiki explained disturbed. "But Shadow Caverns didn't have one before."

"This is all too weird." Agumon said determined.

"Well, we aren't going to get out staying around here." Silica said trying to show some signs of courage. Taiki snickered at her statement. "Let me guess, I reminded you of your little sister too?" Reminded of when Kirito helped her get Pina back.

"Among other people." Taiki admitted as the four walked off.

Meanwhile over on their side, Kirito had been more than surprised by the creation of the anti-crystal trap. In fact, he looked afraid of it.

"Kirito, Earth to Kirito." Asuna said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." Kirito said quickly, then went on ahead.

"What was that about?" Huckmon asked confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Asuna admitted, as the two walked off after Kirito.

 **-Odaiba General Hospital 1:15 PM-**

Ken walked into the front doors of the hospital, to see Kari talking to the receptionist. However it was clear she was upset.

"What do you mean no one's seen it?" She asked confused.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Ken asked concerned.

She turned to her boyfriend. "Tai's Digivice is missing."

Ken sighed. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

"What do you mean?" Kari cringed, turning to see Sora and Matt. Ever since launch date, Kari couldn't stand the pair. After Kari slapped her, Sora began to assert herself as second in command, behind Matt. He was just as bad, saying he was a better leader. However Kari knew it wasn't true, being Matt was more focused on his new band, Knife of Day.

"What did you mean Kari?" Sora demanded again.

"It's none of your business." Kari snapped. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I've come to visit Tai." Sora said firmly. "We are old friends."

"You stopped being Tai's friend long before he was trapped in Sword Art Online." Kari said coldly, turning back to the receptionist.

"Kari." Sora growled. Ken quickly stepped in.

"Kari, why don't we go check the room, maybe the cleaner's dropped it somewhere." He suggested. Kari nodded, going off with her boyfriend.

"Kari, wait, we came to talk." Matt insisted. "Listen, we think it's time you faced facts about Tai."

"What facts?" She demanded.

"Let's face it, we don't know anything about what he's doing in that game." Matt began, trying not to sound insensitive. "There is a very real chance, he may not come back."

"You arrogant piece of-!" Kari angrily began, pulling her fist back.

"Kari no!" Joe shouted, arriving from the elevator. "It's not worth it." Kari nodded, her glare never stopping. Ken and Kari went off, as angry tears slowly dripped down her face.

When they were out of earshot, Joe turned to the two. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Joe, you know as well as we do of the number of people that have been dying in that game." Matt began. "I just wanted her to face facts."

"She knows Tai might die in there." Joe said, firmly. "Kari told me she still has trouble sleeping at night because of it."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Sora demanded.

"Maybe because none of us trust either of you anymore." Joe said coolly, turning to leave. Joe made his way to Tai's room. Not surprisingly, Kari was crying, her head on Tai's stomach. Ken looked solemnly at Joe. The eldest digidestined didn't know what to say.

 **-Shadow Caverns 1:17 PM-**

"This place gives me the creeps!" Silica shouted infuriatedly.

"A little louder, the dead haven't risen yet." Taiki smirked.

"What?" Silica freaked out at that.

"Just a joke." Taiki assured her. "There aren't any ghost or goblin themed monsters on this floor."

"That makes me feel so much better." Silica groaned.

"Your welcome." Taiki said with a smile.

After a little bit of trekking, Silica broke the silence. "So then what happened?"

Taiki smirked, he was in the midst of telling her the original battle with Myotismon and how Kari had joined them. "So essentially, we were playing keep away with Kari's crest and Digivice, eventually we get it to her and Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon."

"Wow, I bet she looks really pretty." Silica said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Taiki said with a smirk. "Then she finishes the guy off in one shot."

"So then the fog lifted right?" Silica asked in hope.

"I wish." Taiki continued. "It turns out some prophecy was written, and using it Myotismon was able to be revived as VenomMyotismon."

"Venom, Myotismon?" Silica asked confused and fearful.

"A powerful Mega leveled Digimon who was going to eat our parents. " Taiki admitted. "But then Gennai revealed Angemon and Angewomon could give a boost and let Agumon and Gabumon warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarrurumon and they beat him, with all our help of course."

"So then what?" Silica asked.

"We had to go back to the Digital World and fight the Dark Master." Agumon took over. "Everyone was hurt from that fight and I don't just mean physically."

"It took its toll on all of us." Taiki said sorrowfully. "Then we ended up fighting Apocaylmon, the guy who made all the other bad guys."

"How'd you beat him?" Silica asked confused.

"Together." Taiki said with a bit of pride.

However the tender moment was ruined by a familiar smell. "Raremon!" Agumon shouted in fear. The large creature of slime oozed down through some cracks

"Didn't expect to see that happen." Taiki admitted, drawing his sword. Silica nervously hid behind Taiki. However, it was here a series of explosive daggers nailed the slimy Digimon at the side.

"You guys going to stand there or move?" Klein called out. They turned to see said man and his partner Peckmon on a nearby ledge.

"Move." Taiki ordered. Silica and Pina were right behind him. Agumon wasn't far off himself. However just as they did, Raremon slowly oozed over.

"Not so fast big guy, Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a ball of flames at Raremon.

"Dude, just run, it's too much of an enclosed space." Klein shouted.

"I'm coming." Peckmon said, jumping down. He ran down the walls and scooped up Agumon. Taiki and Silica jumped onto the ostrich Digimon's back, while Pina landed on Silica's head.

"Top floor please." Taiki said, Peckmon nodded. The bird ran up the wall again, with Agumon relocated to the back too.

"Come on, let's go." Klein ordered as Peckmon reached the top floor. The others got off Peckmon.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why the hell are you here?" Taiki said confused.

"This is where my guild and I go for forging." Klein explained. "But they got snagged by that blob thing, and this anti-crystal thing covered the area."

"Yeah, and Kibaou's involved." Taiki explained.

"Plus we got separated from Kirito and Asuna." Silica added.

"Oh joy, just what we needed." Klein groaned. It was here, Raremon growled, oozing his way up.

"Take this, Kunai Wing!" Peckmon swung its wings, releasing more daggers. The attack nailed Raremon again, this time deleting it.

"Another weakened Digimon." Taiki summarized, remembering what happened to Asuna when they met Snimon.

"We have to find the others." Silica said determined. The others nodded and went off to find them.

At the same time, Kirito was lagging behind a bit behind the others. Asuna paused a moment, and looked at him worriedly. "Is everything alright?" Asuna asked quietly, after a deal of silence.

"Yeah." Kirito said absentmindedly. It was then a series of images, featuring players dying before his him flashed before his eyes. "I just want to find the others is all."

"Ok." Asuna said, somewhat confused. She knew something was up with Kirito, but Asuna felt it best not to pry any farther than needed.

"Guys." Huckmon said, sniffing up ahead. "I smell someone familiar." The four ran up ahead into a large chamber, to see Kibaou and Gazimon standing on a higher level.

"Take them down." Kibaou ordered Gazimon. The wolf emotionlessly nodded, then jumped down. As he did, Kibaou's Digivice let out an eerie black light.

GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO DEVIDRAMON

In place of the wolf like Digimon was a large black dragon with ruined wings and red claws and eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kirito groaned, checking his Digivice.

 **Devidramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Dark Dragon**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Attacks: Crimson Claw, Red Eyes, Demonic Gale**

"I don't envy Taiki, he'll hate it when we tell him." Renamon said.

"Well then, let's get in there." Asuna ordered. However as Renamon was about to Digivolve, Devidramon turned his gaze to the fox.

"Red Eyes." The Digimon said in a monotone. A bright red flash engulfed the fox, freezing the Digimon and her partner midstep.

"I can't move." Asuna grunted through her teeth.

"Finish her." Kibaou ordered.

Devidramon raised a claw, as it glowed bright red. "Crimson-."

Kirito froze in fear. "Not again." The images flashed before his eyes yet again. Only this time, another one flashed before him, and this image had a more daunting effect than the others.

"You had no right to be with us."

Kirito dug his nails into the palm of his hand violently. "No, I can't freeze up, not like this." He thought determined. "I can't feel sorry for myself now."

"HUCKMON!" He ordered.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

"Nail." The Digimon finished. However as the claw was inches away from the girls.

"FIF CROSS!" A burning slash blocked the attack.

"I don't think so." Kirito said, jumping up to the same level as Kibaou, swinging his sword. Kibaou blocked it with a long silver glaive.

"You must be stopped." Kibaou said emotionlessly.

"What?" Kirito asked astonished. Kibaou pushed Kirito's blade back, and swung again.

"This might take a while." BaoHuckmon admitted, dodging another of Devidramon's claws.

 **-Floor 2 Shining Fields 1:40 PM-**

"So this is where he's hiding?" Agil asked confused. He and Lisbeth had walked around for a while trying to find Nezha. After asking several players, the four tracked him down to Shining Fields, a rather large open dungeon. The two humans and rookies (Lalamon had switched back) saw nothing but large trees and flowers every so often.

"Apparently." Lisbeth said confused.

"Sh, listen." Gaomon ordered. It was here, the others three paused a moment to here clanking against metal. Everyone walked into the forest a bit to see Nezha, just as Lisbeth described him, working on another booster crystal. The man in question had a blank, half dead look on his face. Next to him was a large pile of supplies, more than likely the stolen equipment.

"Ok big fellow, it's time you stop this." Agil ordered. However Nezha kept working.

"Hey elf!" Lisbeth shouted. "Did you hear us?" Nezha's never acknowledge her presence.

"I think that thing is controlling him." Lalamon said pointing behind the man. The two humans and dog like Digimon looked over to see what it was. Along forest green vine was connected to the back of Nezha's neck, originating from the ground.

"Well, let's slice it off then." Agil said, pulling out an ax.

"Alright, just make it quick." Lisbeth said, disturbed by what she was seeing.

"Not so fast humans!" A sonic blast separated the four. Agil looked to the sky to see Vilemon coming in fast. "I can't let you get rid of my gold mine."

"Lalamon." Lisbeth ordered. Before the plant could digivolve, Nezha struck the two, causing them to black out.

"Why you." Agil began. Nezha swung his smithing hammer again, this time aimed at Agil, who dodge it.

"Scratch beat!" Vilemon sent another shockwave at Gaomon. The dog like Digimon moved to the side, winding up on all fours.

"Alright small fry, stop this." Agil parried weapons with Nezha. "Why are you doing this?"

"I must do what the master asks." Nezha said in a monotone.

"Oh geez, that doesn't sound ominous." Agil grunted, deflecting another swing. "Listen pal, I don't know what nonsense this master of yours is putting in your head but you have to stop it."

"No, I must do as ordered." Nezha said emotionlessly. Nezha charged again, only for Agil to side step. With one swing of his ax, the vine was severed, ending Nezha's controlled state. The player then slumped forward, indicating he was unconscious.

"No." Vilemon screeched in rage. "You'll pay for that human."

"Sorry, but I don't appreciate you and whatever boss of yours that's been threatening my friends." Agil said firmly.

"And together." Gaomon said, standing.

"We're going to take you down!" The duo said. It was then, Lalamon and Lisbeth stirred, right as Agil's Digivice lit up.

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GAOGAMON

In Gaomon's place was a large huskie version of Gaomon with two long fangs, and a red scarf around its neck.

"Cool." Agil said, looking at his digivice.

 **Gaogamon**

 **Level Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Type: Beast**

 **Attacks: Spiral Blow, Dash Double Claw, Gaoga Hound**

"Sic him boy." Agil joked.

"With pleasure." Gaogamon said eagerly. He ran forward at full speeds, his claws lighting up. Then Gaogamon leapt into the air crossing his front paws. "Dash Double Claw."

A large slash attack nailed Vilemon right across the stomach.

"We have to get Nezha some help." Lisbeth said, hoisting the guy onto her shoulders.

"But what about Agil and Gaogamon?" Lalamon asked concerned.

"Strangely." Lisbeth said with a smile. "I think they got this."

Agil was now on Gaogamon's back, holding his ax. "Let's do this."

"Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon sent a whirling windstorm after Gaogamon.

"Spiral blow!" Gaogamon countered with his own. The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion. Being airborne, Vilemon was sent into the ground.

"Ow." The Digimon groaned. As he did, the effects of the booster crystal wore off, shrinking Vilemon.

"Oh come on man." Vilemon groaned. It was then he panicked, seeing Gaogamon menacingly approaching.

"You'll get nothing out of me!" Vilemon shouted horrified.

"Ok, well then." Gaogamon said, taking another deep breath. "Spiral Blow." The attack sent Vilemon skyward. It was then, Agil launched himself from his partner, ax in hand.

"Bye then." Agil said, swing his ax, equipped with a skill, ending Vilemon.

"Satisfying." Gaogamon said with a smirk.

"Great." Lisbeth said. "You can help us get take him to safety, this guy's heavier than he looks."

"Excuse us." The four turned to see a few members of the Army. "You are with the Data defenders correct?"

"Yeah why?" Agil asked confused.

"We've been asked to take you to our base." The leader of the unit explained. "Your friends are there waiting for you."

"Ok." Agil said with a shrug. Lisbeth was just as confused, but accepted the help to carry Nezha.

 **-Army HQ 2:01 PM-**

Agil, Lisbeth, Lalamon and Gaomon walked through the doors to see Kirito and the others sitting in the infirmary. However Kirito looked down in his hands in absolute horror. Huckmon was trying his best to comfort his partner. The others looked down in sorrow, trying to find the right words to tell Kirito.

"What happened?" Lisbeth asked concerned and confused, as Nezha was transferred.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kirito said, standing up and leaving. Huckmon slowly walked behind him.

"So, what happened?" Agil asked confused.

With a sigh, and great reluctance, Taiki continued. "Kirito almost killed Kibaou."

"What?" Agil asked confused.

"It was awful, Kibaou pushed Kirito to it, and I don't blame him." Asuna explained, then turned to her friends.

 **-Shadow Caverns 1:47 PM-**

 _Kirito and Kibaou continually clashed weapons, while BaoHuckmon used his smaller size to get an advantage over Devidramon. BaoHuckmon dodged every claw attack Devidramon unleashed._

 _"What's the matter, too scared Beater?" Kibaou taunted. "Or do you still feel guilty over Diaveal?"_

 _"Leave that be Kibaou, it wasn't my fault!" Kirito shouted, growing infuriated._

 _"Don't lie to me, maybe I should show your girlfriend what a real player is like." Kibaou said lecherously._

 _"You sick." Kirito roared infuriated. He pushed Kibaou to the ground, and then put his foot firmly onto the guy's chest. He raised his sword, positioning it to stab Kibaou right in the face._

 _"KIRITO NO!" Taiki shouted mortified. He and the others had just arrived, seeing what they thought wouldn't happen. Kirito stopped mid strike, about an inch from Kibaou's face. It was here the spike headed player pushed Kirito off of him._

 _"Teen Blade!" At the same time, Devidramon was hit by another of BaoHuckmon's attacks. When the four legged Digimon landed, Devidramon started to flicker, as if he was about to be deleted._

 _"I didn't think I hit you that much." BaoHuckmon admitted surprised._

 _"Devidramon, were going!" Kibaou ordered. He tapped a button on his Digivice and the anti-crystal trap vanished, allowing the two to teleport out._

 _"Uh, did that just happen?" Silica asked confused._

 _"Yes, yes it did." Klein admitted surprised._

 _"A little help please, I can't move!" Asuna bellowed._

 _"Coming." Silica said, jumping down. Taiki and Klein on the other hand went over to take to Kirito._

 _"Are you ok man?" Taiki asked concerned. Kirito didn't respond, he just looked down at his hands horrified._

 **-Kirito's place 47th floor 4:45 PM-**

It had been some time since Kirito had talked to his friends, heck he didn't even talk to Huckmon. He laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Kirito, say something." Huckmon insisted. The black swordsman didn't move.

"Let's go find a boss to fight Kirito." Huckmon tried, hoping to get him out of his partner out of his funk.

Kirito finally stood up off his bed and rubbed his partner's head. "You know how we all have alternate names in this game?"

"Yeah?" Huckmon asked confused.

"I want you to start calling me by my real name, Kazuto, OK?" The player asked with a weak smile.

"OK Kazuto." Huckmon said with a smile, grateful his partner was showing signs of opening up.

 **End of Chapter**

 **OK Happy New Year's everyone. I wanted to get this out sooner, but that didn't happen. Next time out, Silica is finally going to get herself a partner. Yes, it's true. Then, Agumon will Digivolve again, with a special opponent. Not going to say who.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Bright Side of the Moon**

 **Alright, before I get into this story, there is something I need to address. A lot of you have made recent reviews about how I am bashing Matt and Sora. I know it kind of seems that way, but I apologize, that is not the case. The two essentially treat Tai like he's dead, and they don't know how to deal with it. I personally grew up losing family members left and right, and people have different reactions to this.**

-May 28th Floor 35 Forest of Wandering 7:35 PM-

Silica and Pina walked through the sub dungeon quietly. It was a sense of nostalgia for the duo. After all, this was the dungeon where Silica met Kirito. However she wasn't nearly as afraid to go this alone, being she was so much stronger.

"Nice night, huh Pina?" The girl asked her familiar. The creature cooed in agreement. While she felt prideful today, long term she didn't feel powerful. Everyone else had a partner, except her. While Taiki frequently tried to boost her spirits, it wasn't what bothered her. Ever since the incident in Shadow Caverns, Kirito had become distant from the other defenders, in fact no one, including Asuna, had seen him since.

This had been what Silica was planning, to find herself a partner. Not counting Pina of course. She was trying to find a Digimon partner. It was here, her thoughts were instantly brought out of her thoughts by a drunken ape being sent flying.

"Back foul beast!" A female voice ordered.

"A player." Silica said in shock. She ran forward, and was shocked to see it wasn't a player, but a Digimon. It was a feminine Digimon with white and dark purple armor with yellow highlights. It had pink ribbons flowing down off its neck. The leg armor looked like white crescent moons with feminine faces on it. Two dark purple crescent moons attacked to the shoulders. Its weapon of choice was a staff with two double sided scythe blades attacked to each side. However it was here, Silica noticed the Digimon in question looked severely injured. However given that she was surrounded by drunken apes, it was obvious what had attacked her. Silica looked at digivice and was shocked at the info before her.

Dianamon

Level: Mega

Type: God Man

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Crescent Harkness, Arrows of Artemis, Goodnight Moon

"Mega?" Silica asked confused. It was then she remembered what Taiki told her, Mega was the strongest level of any Digimon. But why did it look so injured?

"I know not how you came to this realm creatures, but you won't harm any of the inhabitants of the Digital World." Dianamon declared. She swung her weapon sending the army back. "Your army may have gotten a few cheap shots in, but it won't hold its own against a member of the Olympus XII!"

"She's powerful." Silica said in awe.

The Drunken Apes charged again, however Dianamon jumped into the sky. She grabbed one of the rods on her back and put it on her wrist. She pulled it back, and it became a large crystalized icicle arrow. "Arrow of Artemis." A frozen arrow covered the ground, destroying the Drunken Apes.

"That takes care of them." Dianamon said with a sigh of relief. Her injuries prevented her from standing up properly, to the point where she had to use her staff to stand up properly. However it was here, she noticed a sound. Swinging her weapon, Diannamon had the blade at Silica's neck.

"Don't hurt me." Silica begged.

"Why shouldn't I human?" Diannamon demanded, albeit winded. "For all I know, you summoned these creatures to the Digital World."

"Uh, yeah about that." Silica began sheepishly, "You aren't in the Digital World, you're in the game Sword Art Online."

"What?" Dianamon demanded ferociously.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but a lot of humans and Digimon are trapped in here." Silica explained, however she was met with a swift blade, one she barely dodged.

"Do not lie to me human!" Dianamon ordered, her voice enraged.

"No really, you are." Silica said, moving to a tree to hide from the Mega leveled Digimon.

"What right have I to believe a human?" Diannamon demanded, pointing her weapon again. However, her arm shifting roughly, clearly her shoulder had been broken.

"You're injured." Silica pointed out, moving forward to help. It was here, Diannamon swung her weapon at Silica again. The girl barely made it out of the way in time.

"Stay put human." She demanded.

"I'm trying to help, no need to be rude!" Silica shot back. It was here, several Digimon of all variety ran between the two in fear.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

One Digimon, an Otamamon paused a moment. "Some massive boss just showed clean out of nowhere on the floor, you best move!"

"Boss, floor?" Dianamon asked confused.

"Yeah, we're trapped in some human's game world." A Taprimon said, stopping alongside his friend. It was here a trio of Drunken Apes then apered by the two.

"Oh no!" The duo shouted in fear. Silica slashed with her knife, ending the first ape.

"Run!" Silica ordered, the duo didn't need to be told twice. Dianamon was floored at this development. Silica had then quickly dealt with the other two. Later she would have to find Kirito and say thanks for the training. However it was here, Silica panicked at the sound of a massive thump. The noise kept coming closer and closer.

-Floor 33 Hyrok Taiki's house same time-

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Taiki said rudely. He opened the door to see a worried Asuna. "I still haven't seen Kirito since that thing in Shadow Caverns."

"It's not that." Asuna insisted, sounding frightened. "Silica's out on patrol."

"So." Taiki shrugged, but then his eyes widened in fear. "Oh crap it's almost June." Asuna nodded in fear. "She's not in Wandering Forest now, is she?" Now Asuna really nodded in fear.

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" Agumon asked confused walking up.

"To celebrate the coming of summer, there is a few event bosses that exist in several forest themed Dungeons." Taiki explained freaking out. "And the one in the Forest of Wandering happens to have one of the toughest."

"Are we going or not?" Kyubimon asked rudely. Taiki looked at Asuna strangely, seeing the champion in the front lawn.

"She digivolved so we could get here faster." She explained.

"Gotcha." Taiki said, then ran out the door. "Shotgun."

-Back to Forest of Wandering-

The monster in front of the two was a massive Drunken Ape that towered over the trees. It was golden furred and had a white and red kabuki mask with bright white fur on. Ceremonial rope was wrapped around its neck loosely as if it was done in a drunken slur. In one hand was a gourd of sake, the other a titanic meat cleaver. An info box appeared over the monster's head calling it, Kabuki Nightmare.

"Ah!" Silica shouted in fear, not seeing its health bar. That could only mean one thing, it was a higher level than her analytical skill to find out. Any player in SAO knew that if that were the case, the monster was a lot more powerful than you are now. And thanks to Kirito and the others she was level 54 right now.

"Time to run now." Silica shouted in fear. As quick as her legs could carry her, Silica ran. However Kabuki Nightmare then swung his cleaver, sending a massive shockwave at Silica and Pina. The two were sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Ow." Silica said weakly. She slowly opened her eyes in shock, the boss had reduced her health to 10 points.

"I'm dead." She thought, as the monster appeared before her.

"Crescent Harkness!" A wave of energy nailed Kabuki Nightmare right in the face.

"That illusion should hold." Dianamon said proudly. However it was here the monster quickly regained consciousness.

"What?" She demanded confused. The boss swung its meat cleaver again, however Dianamon blocked it with her staff. "Back foul beast!"

Kabuki Nightmare let out a feral sounding roar, then charged. It slammed into the Digimon, crushing her. "Ow." She groaned.

The monster then slammed its grip onto the ground, pinning Dianamon. It then raised its blade.

"No you don't!" The God Man Digimon declared. "Goodnight Moon!" Her leg armor lit up, lulling the monster to sleep.

"Now then." Dianamon lifted the fur covered hand of her body, and then pulled out one of her quills. However almost instantly, Kabuki nightmare woke up. It raised its blade again. However, Silica tossed a few Iron Picks at the titan.

"Come on, fall already!" Silica ordered, grateful she brought more healing crystals this time.

"Do not get in my way human!" Dianamon declared, tossing a quill. "Arrows of Artemis." A frozen blast nailed the boss, destroying it, however.

"Dianamon move!" Silica ordered in fear.

"Nice try human." Dianamon scoffed. However it was here Kabuki Nightmare's weapon had actually continued its decent, right into Dianamon.

"Oh no!" Silica shouted in fear, as the attack had mortally wounded Dianamon. She was now slowly starting to pixelate, as she dropped to her knees. Silica then dug into her satchel, trying to find a healing crystal.

"Don't human. " Dianamon said weakly.

"Really?" Silica said angry. "I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?" She demanded, pointing finger. It was here Silica's digivice lit up and shot a beam of white light at Dianamon, engulfing the God Man Digimon. When the light died down, Silica was shocked at the results.

Kyubimon and the others were then alerted to Silica's location by a high pitched shriek.

"Safe bet, she's that way." Taiki said. Asuna nodded.

Kyubimon ran forward on at full speeds, where the four found Silica, presently being slapped around by a small pink and purple rabbit like Digimon with crescent moons on its arms and chest. It was about the height of Agumon and its body looked like a dress. Two pink ribbons overlapped in front of its chest with a silver medal with a crescent moon on it. The strangest part was it had two set of rabbit ears, one large pair on either side of its head, while two others were on the back of its head, although they looked like antennas. As she got off her partner, Asuna took a look at her digivice.

Lunamon

Level: Rookie

Attribute: Data

Type: Mammal

Attacks: Luna Claw, Tear Shot, Lop-Ear Ripple

"This is humiliating!" Lunamon bellowed infuriatedly, constantly slapping the girl. "You couldn't have left me be human? But no, your ego got in the way!"

"Ow, I was just trying to help, you were injured." Silica said, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Alright small fry that's enough." Taiki ordered, grabbing Lunamon by the back of the neck.

"Unhand me human filth!" Lunamon demanded, flopping her arms around. "I am Dianamon of the Olympus XII!"

"Really?" Agumon asked sounding impressed, "Nice to meet you."

Lunamon stopped her tantrum momentarily. "Don't patronize me lizard, I'm still more powerful than you realize."

"Olympus XII?" Asuna asked confused.

"Twelve very powerful Digimon that help guard the Digital World." Kyubimon answered.

"Really?" Taiki asked confused. "First I've heard of them."

Lunamon then directed her attention to Taiki. "So you're one of the sovereign's pets?"

"Uh, I guess." Taiki said with a shrug.

"Tear shot!" A blast of water nailed Taiki right in the face, originating from Lunamon's back antennas.

"Taiki, are you ok?" Asuna asked worried.

Taiki spit out some water. "Peachy, I just love having a water balloon shot in my face." He then turned to Lunamon. "What was that for?"

"For allowing the Digimon emperor to live!" Lunamon shot back. "He had the audacity to commit such horrid deeds against the Digital World, yet you allow him amongst your ranks?"

"What?" Asuna asked confused and somewhat angered.

"Look, we need explanations all around right?" Taiki asked exasperated. Asuna nodded, her glare never wavering. "Well I'm hungry, and that place in Mishe has good food."

"Fine." Asuna agreed.

"Great, I love their cheesecake." Silica said with a smile.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Lunamon groaned.

-Unknown area 8:00 PM-

The cloaked figure was looking over some corrupted data in a sphere when Snimon came in. "You called Boss?"

The figure turned around. "We have a problem, one of the Olympus XII are here right now."

"Which one?" Snimon asked, sounding scared.

"Lunamon, formerly Dianamon." This got the mantis Digimon's attention as his boss turned away from his work. "Still working out the how part, but she's reverted back to her rookie form."

"Sounds like someone needs some hare removal." Snimon said with a sneer.

"What have I told you about practicing your stand-up routine around me?" The cloaked figure demanded annoyed.

"Oh come on, that was classic." Snimon insisted, and then he realized something. "Why not have the human deal with this?"

"Because Gazimon has become unstable after his field test, and I need to access more of the corrupted data before he's even ready to fight in his rookie form." The figure demanded.

Neither was aware, Argo the rat and her new friend Kudamon had successfully picked the final lock, waiting to move.

-Weathercock Pavilion 8:11 PM-

"Ken Ichijouji, that brainiac kid that ran away from home all those years ago?" Asuna asked surprised. Taiki nodded. "He was in the Digital World the whole time controlling other Digimon?" Taiki nodded again.

After ignoring Lunamon's loud rants, the six had gone to the pavilion for a late dinner, where Taiki explained the tale of the Digimon Emperor. As it had turned out, Myotismon had survived the encounter Taiki had told Silica about and possessed a man named Oikawa, a long-time friend of another Digidestined, Cody's father. Oikawa had always wanted to go to the Digital World, seeing this gave Myotismon the opportunity to get a new body. Later that same year, he infected Ken with something called a Dark Spore, which not only boosted his intelligence, but gave him dark thoughts. After four years of planning, Ken entered the digital world under the alias, The Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken enslaved Digimon, among them Agumon much to Asuna's surprise, using towers called Control Spires, and Dark Rings. However Myotismon's real goal was using the Control Spires, as it turned out they could weaken dimensional barriers, allowing Myotismon to enter the a dimension of dreams reborn as MaloMyotismon. It took the combined efforts of the Digidestined across the world to stop him once and for all. But what shocked Asuna the most was the whole Digidestined thing was a global thing, not national like she thought.

"It still does not excuse his deeds enslaving the populace." Lunamon shot back, with her arms crossed.

"Hey, he ordered Agumon around as MetalGreymon, and I forgave him, you should too." Taiki said getting irritated. It was here, the NPC waitress returned with food.

"Finally, I'm hungry." Renamon said with a smile. As food was served, Lunamon tried to get her stubby little fingers around the spoon so she could eat her soup.

"Curses." Lunamon groaned.

"Here I can." Silica offered, only for Lunamon to give her a death glare the likes of which Silica had never seen before.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be nice to Silica." Asuna said tired of Lunamon's attitude.

"Besides, it looks like Silica finally got her wish." Taiki said, taking a bite out of his meal. "If I had to guess, when Dianamon was on death row, Silica's Digivice saved her by converting her back to rookie form, making them partners."

Lunamon, who had given up on the spoon and started drinking directly from the bowl, spat the entire contents of her mouth directly at Taiki's face.

"You really have to stop doing that." Taiki said, wiping his face off with a napkin.

"Then don't make such horrid jokes!" Lunamon demanded, standing up.

"Well, it does sort of make sense." Renamon admitted, "Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here now."

"Oh no." Lunamon said, jumping off her seat leaving. "I have some form of pride." She then turned to Renamon and Agumon. "Unlike the lot of you!"

"Lunamon wait." Silica insisted, standing up.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon shot a burst of water at Silica. The force sent her back into the table.

"That was uncalled for." Asuna said enraged, standing up.

"So are humans." Lunamon shot back. At speeds you didn't think possible for a Digimon of her build, Lunamon dashed out of the restaurant, and into the streets.

Taiki, Agumon, and Renamon went after Lunamon, while Asuna stayed behind to comfort the now crying Silica.

"I finally get a partner, and this happens?" Silica cried. Asuna only had one thought in mind: How well of a substitute Lunamon would make for Ragout Rabbit.

"Lunamon!" Agumon shouted into the streets. "Where are you!"

"I really wish my tracking level was higher right now, that rabbit can move." Taiki groaned in annoyance.

Renamon then phased next to the boys. "She's not even on this floor, it looks like she could work a teleport gate and took it elsewhere.

"Any ideas where?" Agumon asked, however the fox Digimon shook her head no.

"Alright it's official, we need to get Kirito to stop moping, and get his ass in gear." Taiki said with an exhausted sigh. "That rabbit has no idea the hell she's entered.

-Highton View Terrance, 9:55 PM-

Sora walked through the doors of her apartment, tossing her jacket to the side.

"Sora, where have you been?" Her mother demanded. "You were suppose to be home 2 hours ago."

"I was out with Matt, we got stuck in traffic." Sora said nonchalantly.

"Oh please, you've used that excuse way too often." Toshiko said with her hands on her hips. "I got a call from Yuuko today, and she told me Kari is very upset with you."

"I just told her to start facing facts, nothing more." Sora said rudely.

"Face facts?" Toshiko asked confused.

"That there's a very real chance Tai isn't coming back." Sora said.

"We all know that!" Toshiko shouted infuriated at her daughter. "You don't have to rub it into her face."

"Then Tai shouldn't have left me!" Sora shouted back, and then paused for a moment, realizing what she had said.

After a moment of silence, Toshiko broke it. "You still have feeling for Tai don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sora reluctantly admitted, angry tears rolling down her face. Sora dashed into her bedroom, her mother not even bothering to stop her. Toshiko remembered the talk the two had, Sora was torn between Matt and Tai, however she didn't want to hurt either of them. So Sora casually mentioned she wanted to see Matt that Christmas 4 years ago to Tai, in hopes of seeing his reaction. However Tai was strangely mature about it and she and Matt started a steady relationship.

Throughout the year, Sora seemed upset and withdrawn from the others, as if she wasn't happy with her relationship with Matt. Then when Tai was first trapped in SAO, Sora actually cried herself to sleep for a week, under the impression she will never tell him.

"That girl has more troubles than a soap opera." Toshiko sighed.

-May 29th Floor 13 Moonstone Forest area 9:15 AM-

"Seriously, this is where you would think to look?" Klein asked confused.

"Why not, moon themed Digimon, moon themed Dungeon, it makes perfect sense." Taiki said with his hands behind his head. After Lunamon's disappearing act, Taiki had called in every favor he could muster and asked any player where Lunamon was. Despite her bad attitude, Lunamon was still technically a member of the Data Defenders, so they had to find her. Especially since she didn't know the full extent of Aincrad's area. Eventual one player Taiki worked for once saw a rabbit fitting Lunamon's description head out towards an old moon dungeon. So now the data defenders minus Asuna, Renamon, and obviously Kirito and Huckmon were off checking the lead. Asuna learned from Agil where Kirito's house was and went to talk to him.

"It totally does." Lisbeth agreed. "She probably feels at home here."

Gaomon raised his nose, and began sniffing. "Well some Digimon was here." However it was then he tensed up. "And so is Snimon!"

"Spoilsport!" Snimon said, flying in. "No matter, boys!" It was here an assortment of hollowed out tree like Digimon came running in.

"Woodmon, I hate these things." Falcomon groaned. "You fly awhile, and decide to land on a nice tree, only to find out its one of these things."

"Woodmon huh?" Klein asked confused, looking at his Digivice.

Woodmon

Type: Vegetation

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Branch Bash, Leaf Slider, Drain Buster, Woody Smasher

"Now for a little wood work, get them!" Snimon cackled.

"Taiki, Silica, find Lunamon," Agil ordered. "We got this." The two other humans nodded in agreement.

"I found you to be the voice of reason, so why not?" Taiki said with a smirk. Silica nodded and the two ran off.

"Everyone." Lisbeth ordered, revealing her digivice, while the boys followed suit.

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GAOGAMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

"Digimon, move!" Klein ordered the champion levels.

"With pleasure." Peckmon said with a smirk. He ran ahead of the others and charged talons first. "Burning Spiral!" Several Woodmon were knocked to the side as the fiery spiral hit them.

"Not bad, but let me show you what the new guy can do." Gagogamon said with a smirk. "Spiral Blow." A powerful twister erupted from Gaogamon's jaw, pushing the Woodmon back.

"What happened to ladies first?" Sunflowmon demanded. "Sunshine Beam!" A blast nailed a trio of Woodmon.

"Alright, now we got firewood!" Klein said with a smirk. However an assortment of cackles could be heard.

"Not true human." One Woodmon said, standing up.

"Our bark is worse than our bite." Another said.

"Case it point, Leaf Slider," Several Woodmon threw their arms forward, releasing an assortment of knife like leaves. Klein swung his sword, deflecting a few that were aimed at the humans. Several actually made contact.

"100 HP a hit?" Agil groaned, looking at his health bar. "Cheap shot."

"Branch Bash!" Two ganged up on Gaogamon and pinned him to the ground.

"This is why I hate these things!" Peckmon said infuriated, now in one's grasp.

"I couldn't tell." Sunflowmon said sarcastically. She herself was presently under a Woodmon dog pile.

"Alright boys, roots off our partners!" Lisbeth demanded, charging with her hammer in hand. The boys weren't far off.

"Foolish humans." Lunamon grumbled under her breath, observing from the top of the dungeon.

"Aw so you do care." Taiki said with a smirk.

"Tear shot!" Lunamon fired another water blast at Taiki, this time he deflected it with his sword.

"Third times the charm." Taiki said with a laugh.

"Why are you here?" Lunamon demanded.

"You left in such a hurry, and didn't say goodbye." Taiki said sarcastically.

"I have no intent on joining your little team." Lunamon said in a huff, causing Silica to look down in sorrow.

"Look hairball, you may not like this, but we're here to save your sorry hide, them included." Taiki said, fed up with Lunamon's attitude. He pointed outside, showing Sunflowmon had actually used her Cactus Tail attack to know a few Woodmon off of Gaogamon.

"Thanks, now Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon slashed one of the Woodmon holding Peckmon.

"And now to return the favor, Thousand Beak!" Peckmon dealt a barrage of neck thrusts to some Woodmon. At the same time, their human partners slashed the Woodmon with various sword skills.

"Be that as it may, you humans can still not be trusted." Lunamon said while crossing her arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Silica shouted, finally had it with Lunamon's attitude. "I personally have done nothing but try to help you, and yet you're more focused on what one human did!"

Lunamon was silent at Silica's words.

"Gotcha, TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon flew in and shot two shockwave slashes at Lunamon.

"MOVE!" Silica ordered, tackling Lunamon. The blast sent the two skidding across the roof.

"Alright blades, you got to go." Taiki said drawing his sword. Agumon was building a fire inside his mouth.

"Was that really necessary?" Lunamon demanded, pushing the player off her sore body.

"Yes, you needed it, and were partners." Silica said, standing up.

Lunamon was about to rebuttal, when she paused for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"You guess?" Silica said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me grovel human." Lunamon growled. Silica's glare never wavered. "Alright human, you were right."

"Silica." The girl corrected. "My player name is Silica."

"Alright, Silica." Lunamon reluctantly said.

"Great now that you two are all buddy buddy, a little help please!" Taiki shouted infuriatedly. Snimon had begun a barrage of slashes, which Taiki was just barely blocking.

"Hang on Taiki, we're coming!" Silica said charging, as she did, her digivice lit up.

LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEKISMON

Running ahead of Silica was a large armored rabbit with similar features to Lunamon. The key difference was an armored mask covered the top of her head. Silica took a look at her digivice.

Lekismon

Level: Champion

Attribute: Data

Type: Beast Man

Attacks: Moon Night Bomb, Tear Arrow, Moon Night Kick

"This is a step in the right direction." Lekismon said with a shrug. "Now, Moon Night Kick!" She spun on her heel, and delivered a powerful kick to Snimon. As Snimon was sent flying, she turned to Taiki and Agumon. "Aid the others, we shall deal with this scoundrel."

"About time you got the team player thing down." Taiki said, running off to help the others.

"You, deal with me?" Snimon sneered, getting up. "Not likely, Twin Sickle." Snimon shot out two more energy waves at Lekismon. However the rabbit Digimon leapt over the attacks, her partner on her back.

"Tear Arrow!" A bow was produced on the back of her wrist, and pulled out a water like arrow. She drew her bow back and fired a blast of water and nailed the mantis in the stomach.

"Not bad, but try this, ULTIMATE TWIN SICKLE!" Snimon swung his arms around, releasing four energy shockwaves at Lekismon. An explosion engulfed the skies above.

Ha ha ha, I win!" Snimon cackled. It was here the mantis was brought out of his stupor by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned to see the still alive Lekismon and Silica.

"You are horrible at aiming." Silica said with a smirk.

"Now goodbye, Tear Arrow!" A blast of water emerged from Lekismon's back, deleting the mantis.

"Now how are the others doing?" Silica asked, going over to the edge. The Woodmon were being pushed back sure, but even with Agumon and Taiki's help, things weren't looking so good.

"Alright, combined your attacks together!" Taiki ordered, knowing this had to stop. Everyone agreed.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon fired a powerful stream of flames at the forest of Digimon.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon followed suit with an energy beam.

"Kunai Wing!" Peckmon spread his wings, releasing explosive daggers.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon's tornado breath boosted the strength of the fires and the speed of the attacks. The resulting explosion covered the Woodmon in flames.

"Now get them!" Taiki ordered. The four humans each used a skill, deleting the Woodmon.

"It's a shame we don't get EXP off deleting Digimon." Agil said. "We'd all be five levels higher by now."

"Don't make such ridiculous jokes human." Lekismon said, jumping down with Silica on her back.

"So you're the rabbit we've been chasing?" Klein said with a smirk, as she reverted back into Lunamon.

"Don't insult me human." Lunamon pouted.

"We're not." Agil said, patting the rabbit on the head. "We're just grateful for back-up."

"And you are just too cute!" Lisbeth said, grabbing Lunamon and started nuzzling her check.

"I will hurt you human!" Lunamon declared. The somewhat comedic moment was interrupted by the arrival of Asuna and Renamon.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." She said sadly. However everyone could tell, she wasn't upset with missing the fight.

"What's wrong?" Taiki asked confused.

"No one's seen Kirito, he left sometime last night with Huckmon." Asuna answered distraught.

"Son of a bitch." Taiki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you discussing?" Lunamon demanded, breaking free of Lisbeth's grip.

However as the remaining team was discussing how to deal with their missing friend, five players were observing this incident, all clad in silver armor.

"They've grown too powerful." One with blue hair said firmly. "This can't continue." The four others agreed with a nod.

-Unknown location 10:15 PM-

The cloaked figure looked over the corrupted data once again, growing increasingly more agitated with each failed attempt to decipher it.

"Freakin' piece of junk." The being groaned in annoyance, hitting the console. As he did, a stray healing crystal, situated on the controls, landed on the data. It was here a small black something leaked out, and crawly away. "What the?"

As the something rolled away, it began to grow. First in grew in size, then it grew appendages. The first was two long clawed arms. The second was a pair of wings, but the third thing was a pair of demon horns on top of its head.

"Now where are you going?" The figure dashed off to stop the mystery data. However, he paused, seeing Argo the rat and forty other Digimon had escaped. "How the hell did I miss that?"

To the captives' collective surprise, the cloaked figure had a teleport gate in his secret base. "Thank god this is here." Argo said grateful. Kudamon, now situated on her shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Let's go before our captor finds our escape." Kudamon suggested. Before the figure could do anything, his captives were gone.

"It doesn't matter." The figure said with a shrug. "I may have found an old friend of the boy's to help me." He turned to the black data which had begun to take a human shape.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **Any fans of the original Digimon Adventure could probably figure out who that mystery data is becoming. If you do, I ask you not say so in the reviews. Let's keep it between us ok? Anyways, I would still like some feedback on who to pair Tai with in this story. To those of you who don't remember the options, please refer back to the previous chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: A Touch of Evil, A Dash of Hope**

-June 2nd Highton View Terrance 1:23 AM-

TK tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat covered his body. It was evident, he was having a wicked nightmare.

"TK, TK, calm down." Patamon begged, as his partner almost landed on top of him. Nancy could only watch as TK has yet another nightmare. For the past four days TK had been having strange nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night. However whatever was happening also affected him in the day too. He was looking drained, and TK was panicking every time someone spoke to him.

"What's wrong with you sweetie?" Nancy had walked over and sat on her son's bed, and started stroking his back.

-10:55 AM Floor 33 Hyrok Taiki's Place-

"The girl's offering half, of course we're going." Taiki told his partner. A new client had hired Taiki, and by extension Agumon, to help out with a new dungeon of floor 70. The reward was too great to pass up.

"Alright, let's go." Agumon said, determined . After all, it might shed some light on the presently unknown floor 70 boss. When Taiki and Agumon got out of the door, they were surprised to see several armored players on his lawn.

"Hi, can I help you?" Taiki asked confused.

"Yes, hand over the lizard, it must be destroyed." One player said rudely, pointing a sword.

"And who do you think you are?" Taiki demanded, drawing his own.

"We are with the Divine Dragon Alliance, the greatest guild in Aincrad." The player countered prideful.

"Uh, no that's the Knights of the Bloodoath hands down." Taiki countered flatly. The players clearly took offense to that. Taiki had heard about the Divine Dragon Alliance, despite their secrecy. The guild wanted to be called the strongest out there and would do anything to prove it. The only detail every player agreed on was they had double the members of the KoB.

"You dare speak lies!" The player ordered.

"Whatever, look I have to go." Taiki said flatly. "Now kindly get off my lawn."

"No chance, you and the rest of those defenders are responsible for our troubles." The player ordered. "But after today, that won't be a problem."

"What?" Taiki demanded. Quickly, he shoved Agumon back into the house and locked the door. "Thank you Asuna." Taiki dug into his satchel and pulled out a corridor crystal. In a flash of light, the two disappeared.

-Floor 55 KoB Headquarters-

Taiki and Agumon landed with a thud as the crystal took them to the designation.

"Get off me!" Kuradeel demanded.

"Alright stalker, alright." Taiki said, getting off. "It's good to see you too."

"Why are you two here?" Kuradeel demanded, standing up quickly.

"I assume, it's nothing good." Kuradeel, Taiki, and Agumon turned to see Heathcliff walking over. "Otherwise you wouldn't have used that Corridor Crystal."

"Sir what are you referring too?" Kuradeel asked confused.

"Asuna asked me if it was OK to give the defenders each a Corridor Crystal to transport them to our base, should an emergency arise." Heathcliff explained. "So what happened?"

"The Divine Dragon Alliance showed up at my front door, ready to kill Agumon." Taiki said. "The way the prick was talking, I thought the others were in danger."

"You thought right." Asuna said concerned walking in. "The others except Kirito are here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Taiki groaned. "And let me guess, we still have no idea where he is?" Asuna reluctantly nodded.

"This doesn't add up, why is the Alliance attacking now?" Asuna asked confused. "Especially when we've been protecting players?"

"They fear you, considering a new ally has become a member of your ranks." Heathcliff said, hearing Asuna's newest report about Lunamon.

"They don't have to be so paranoid." Agumon said, crossing his arms. Heathcliff nodded in agreement.

However, it was here, another member of the Knights rushed in. "Sir." It was here he noticed Taiki. "Oh thank goodness, you're here." This got Taiki's attention. "Something's attacking the store room, but none of our weapons are working."

"This should be good." Taiki said, following the man. The others met up at the store room to see a black humanoid blob with demon horns on its head, raiding the inventory of anything useful.

"OK, now what do we have here?" Asuna asked, looking at her digivice. Only to her surprise, it was static. However a black image did try to appear in her analyzer.

"Well?" Renamon asked impatiently.

"It's like my digivice wants to tell us what we're dealing with, but can't." Asuna guessed.

"No matter." Kuradeel said, stepping forward. "I shall deal with this abomination myself."

"Good Lord you have an inflated ego." Lunamon said flatly.

"Silence rabbit." Kuradeel charged with sword in hand. However the demonic blob raised its hand, releasing a black light energy blast. The attack sent Kuradeel into the wall.

"Compensating." Taiki chuckled under his breath. The blob then noticed Taiki and growled. The monstrous thing leapt at Taiki, pinning him to the ground. It gave a feral sounding roar, right in Taiki's face.

"Gross." Taiki groaned.

"Get off him slime ball!" Agil tackled the monster, pushing it off Taiki.

"Hold on, Lop-ear Ripple." Lunamon spun her antennas creating a water vortex.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a fireball at the blob.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon joined in too. The blob began to spread as it took the hits.

"You Ok?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"I'll live if that's what you mean." Taiki said, going to his feet. However Taiki was strangely quiet. When that thing grabbed him, he felt a familiar presence, one he hadn't felt in years. "I just got a wicked case of Déjà vu near that thing."

"What do you mean?" Klein asked confused.

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." Taiki admitted.

"Well you better figure it out, here it comes!" Silica pointed in fear. The monstrous blob attacked again. This time its target was Agumon. The blob slapped Renamon and Falcomon to the side as it passed them. It raised its right hand, and it stretched, pinning Agumon to the wall.

"I've got it!" Heathcliff slashed the arm off with his sword. The blob then started to fall apart at the seams. Realizing this, the monster quickly oozed out of the building through the window.

"Falcomon, stay on him!" Klein ordered. The owl Digimon nodded and took flight. Asuna then helped Agumon to his feet.

"What is that thing?" Asuna asked confused.

"I don't know, but it's clearly doesn't like me and Agumon." Taiki said with a groan.

It was then a blast of smoke went off, and Falcomon flew in. "The Alliance is outside, and went crazy on me."

Klein then got up to the window. "You guys need a life!" One of them threw a knife that missed Klein all together. "And your aim sucks!"

"Klein, don't piss them off!" Taiki said enraged.

"Why not, I beat one of them before?" Klein said firmly.

"How long ago?" Taiki shot back. However it was here, Taiki felt a strange sense of familiarity coming from elsewhere. However it was here, Taiki was certain of one thing, Kirito was in trouble. The only problem is, no one knew where to find him.

"I think I can get us out." Lalamon suggested. The seedling floated out the window and right at the Alliance members. "Sing-a-Song." A soothing wave of multicolored musical notes poured out of Lalamon's mouth. As it did, the Alliance members slowly and peacefully fell asleep.

"Effective." Heathcliff admitted, as Lalamon returned. "Now let's go."

"Commander?" Asuna and Kuradeel asked confused.

"I feel this abomination won't die so easily, and best I be there to help." The commander explained.

"Then so shall I." Kuradeel declared.

"Kindly?" Lunamon asked Lalamon, pointing to Kuradeel. The seedling nodded. Another song put Kuradeel asleep.

"Thank you." Asuna said with a smile, as the newly created party said, running out to find their missing member.

-Floor 56 near Pani 11:15 AM-

"Great day, huh Kazuto?" Huckmon asked with a smile. Kirito sent one back. The two had decided to do some soul searching after the disaster at Shadow Caverns. The two had bonded, and become closer than ever. So, giving

"You bet buddy." Kirito said with a smile, rubbing his partner's head. It was here, the two finally got to town for supplies, when they noticed the once vibrant town had become a ghost town. Only a few NPC were around.

Huckmon looked around oddly. "This doesn't make sense, wasn't the town full of people earlier?"

It was here, the duo was alerted to the arrival of a single Divine Dragon member. He stood about Kirito's height with sky blue hair. It was styled in a very familiar way however.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kirito asked awkwardly.

"Yes, you can die!" He roared enraged. The player drew his blade, revealing a long broadsword.

Before he could say anything, Huckmon was then grabbed and pinned to the side by several other members of the alliance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kirito demanded, drawing his sword. The alliance members then put various knives to the now struggling Digimon.

"It's high time you were punished for your crimes." The player said charging. Kirito blocked the attack, noticing the man's rage was reducing his skills. It was here, Kirito finally recognized him as Lind, one of the founding members of the Divine Dragon Alliance.

"Lind, why are you doing this?" Kirito asked, blocking another attack.

"Because it's high time I avenge his death!" Lind roared angrily. "You keep getting stronger after you killed him!"

"Killed who?" Kirito asked confused.

"Diavel!" Lind roared. Kirito's heart stopped a beat right there and then.

"I can't allow you and those things to ruin the vision he left us with!" Lind bellowed.

"I got to get in there and help." Huckmon thought. The alliance members had held his mouth shut hard, while the others had him by each leg and tail. "I can't use any of my." He thought, only for Huckmon to realize he had one other move left.

"Teen Ram." He tried to say. Huckmon's tail spun like a drill, startling several members, allowing him to run. "Hang on Kazuto!"

"Kazuto?" One of the members asked confused.

Kirito dodge one of Lind's attacks, and countered with his own. "Lind, enough of this!"

"Never, I won't rest until you and the rest of those abominations are destroyed." Lind bellowed.

"Spitfire blast!" Huckmon's attack aimed right near Lind's feet, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Claws off my partner!"

"Stay out of this you abomination." Lind demanded. "I'm going to get revenge for one of the greatest players that ever lived."

"What are you talking about?" Huckmon demanded.

"Your partner didn't tell you?" Lind asked sarcastically. "He killed Diavel because he didn't share the fact he was a beta tester."

"Diavel?" Huckmon asked confused and then realized, turning to Kazuto. "You mean that other beta tester who was trying to play everyone like a two bit fiddle?"

The other players paused a moment, hearing what the dinosaur Digimon had to say.

"Don't you dare lie to us, he was the greatest player!" Lind demanded.

"I'm not, it's the same story Taiki, Kazuto, Asuna, and Agil told the rest of us." Huckmon insisted.

"Huckmon." Kirito said, getting the dinosaur's attention. The player shook his head, knowing saying anything more wouldn't change their minds.

"Now die you arrogant." Lind never finished his sentence as the black blob from the Knight's guild attacked him. The blob let out a feral roar right into Lind's face.

"What is that thing?" Kirito asked confused.

Huckmon raised his nose and sniffed a bit. "It's a Digimon, I think." Kirito checked his Digivice, only to get static.

"Get off me monster!" Lind demanded. It was here, the blob slashed Lind, dealing 1,000 points in damage.

"Don't take any chances." Kirito ordered. Huckmon nodded.

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

"Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon crossed his claws, releasing a fiery slash on the blob. The creature rolled to the side screeching in pain.

"OK, what is that thing?" Kirito asked, his sword in one hand, while checking his Digivice.

"Damn monstrosity." Lind groaned, pulling out a very large healing crystal.

"Dude, did even lose that many life points?" Kirito asked confused. He had seen the kind before, only players used it when they were down to their last 100 life points.

It was here, the monstrous blob noticed the crystal and extended his claws. He snatched the crystal straight from Lind's hands.

"That's mine!" Lind roared furious. However it was here the blob at it whole.

BaoHuckmon then said what was on everybody's mind. "I don't like where this is going."

It was here the blob then began to solidify itself, becoming a dark navy blue, almost like leather.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried out in fear. They all turned to see the other defenders and Heathcliff run up. However Kirito noticed Taiki and Agumon both had looks of fear on their faces.

"Guy's what wrong?" Kirito asked confused.

"Aside from the fact nobody's seen you in who knows how long?" Agil asked sarcastically. "This blob thing attacked Taiki and Agumon, and we know about the Alliance going crazy."

"We came over here to talk some since into them." Lisbeth explained.

"Now I recognize it." Taiki gulped horrified. "It's Devimon!"

"Devimon?" Everyone asked confused.

"I have heard of this demon, he is no slouch." Lunamon said firmly.

"What's with the rabbit plushy?" Kirito asked confused.

"I'll kill you!" Lunamon shouted with a tick mark on her head. Silica grabbed her partner, trying her best not to give her the chance.

"She's my partner." Silica groaned as the rabbit struggled in her grip.

"Uh, question: What the hell's a Devimon?" Lisbeth demanded infuriatedly.

"He's the first big name baddie we ever fought." Taiki answered. The demonic blob then reconstituted the rest of the way. It was a humanoid male figure with black leather like skin with bandages and leather belts around its long arms. His claws were a deep red as was the emblem on his chest, his eyes, and forehead gem. On his back was a pair of ruined wings. Despite that, the demonic figure still floated in mid-air.

"Oh that's just menacing." Klein said, in fear. Silica shakenly brought her wrist up to look at her digivice.

Devimon

Level: Champion

Type: Fallen Angel

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Hell Contract, Death Hand.

Devimon then cracked his neck several times, then let out a satisfying sigh. "Oh that felt good." He then smiled wickedly bellow. "One of the Digibrats here?" The fallen angel then laughed in a wicked manner. "Oh this just got good!"

"Hold it monster!" Lind demanded, sword pointed out. Devimon lazily took notice of him. "You dare steal from me without due." Devimon then extended his claw and grabbed Lind. He then brought Lind to eye level.

"Do us all a favor, and shut up." Devimon ordered. He then lazily tossed Lind to the side.

"How are you even still alive?" Taiki demanded.

"I don't rightfully know myself, but I do know." Devimon said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to enjoy this more than I should, Death Hand!" A black light energy beam shot out of the palm of his hand. The blast sent everyone flying.

"Ok this guy is powerful." Asuna admitted.

"Then let's even the odds in our favor." Renamon said determined. The other rookie Digimon, minus Agumon nodded. He just looked down to the side.

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GAOGAMON

LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEKISMON

The six available champion Digimon took a fighting stance and charged.

"Burning Flame/ Fox Tail Inferno/ Spiral Blow!" Baohuckmon, Kyubimon, and Gaogamon launched their respective attacks at Devimon.

"Baohuckmon!" Kirito shouted in fear, running over to his partner, along with Asuna and Agil.

Devimon smirked at this. "Evil Wing!" Devimon flapped his wings, releasing a black wing shaped energy blast. The attack not only blasted away the trio's attacks, but also sent the three flying.

"Tear Arrow/ Cactus Tail!" Lekismon and Sunflowmon tried their long ranged attacks.

Devimon nimbly dodged them. "Touch of Evil!" Devimon's arms extended, grabbing the girls and tossing them into their partners.

"Owie." Silica groaned.

"I got this, Kunai Wing!" Peckmon leapt above the demonic Digimon, releasing the explosive daggers.

However, Devimon just smirk as he turned. "Hell's Contract." Devimon released a dark cloud at the bird Digimon, sending him flying too.

"Come down here and fight us you horned freak!" Klein ordered, standing his ground.

"What are you nuts?" One member of the Alliance asked incredulously. Klein merely motioned to Pina, who had begun to heal the other Digimon.

Devimon landed on the ground and smirking, gave the come and get it gesture. Taiki was the first to charge, swinging his sword at Devimon, who carelessly stopped the blade with one hand.

Agumon then took his shot. "Pepper Breath!" A fireball rammed into the side of Devimon who didn't even flinch.

Devimon then threw Taiki to the side and picked up Agumon. "You couldn't beat me in your champion form, what hope have you in your rookie?" Devimon then held up his hand for another Death Hand.

"No you don't, Raging Spike!" Kirito then swung his glowing sword at Devimon. The fallen angel dumped the lizard and jumped back. Only for him to barely dodge Asuna's rapid assortment of stabs.

"You dolts going to help or what?" Agil demanded.

"I thought you were the greatest guild out there?" Sunflowmon asked sarcastically, getting up.

The Alliance members began to look at one another and shrugged, grabbing their respective weapons and charged. Heathcliff smiled, knowing he didn't have to step in. This is what he wanted to see, humans and Digimon working together in harmony. It would make the end all the sweeter.

"Just die traitors!" Lind demanded, charging with another sword in hand. However his target wasn't just Devimon, just any traitor dumb enough to believe the crap that beater said.

However it was here, his sword was blocked by Heathcliff's shield. "That's enough out of you."

"No, not until I preserve the legacy Diavel left for us!" Lind roared.

"Would he agree to what you're doing here?" Heathcliff asked sternly.

"Don't pretend like you knew him!" Lind demanded.

"I did, I met Diavel before the first boss fight, and I offered him a spot in the Knight of the Blood Oath." Heathcliff said firmly, catching Lind off guard. "But he chose not to in order to lead the first raid party, I respected that man greatly, but you however."

"BEAT IT OLD MAN!" Lind shoved Heathcliff to the side. "I've got to end this!" He then charged, grabbing Taiki and Agumon. "You started this mess, now to clean it up!" Lind grabbed a corridor crystal from his pocket and teleported the three away.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Devimon shrugged. "No matter, Hell Contract!" A massive black cloud covered the area. Devimon took to the skies, leaving the players and the now Rookie Digimon in the dust.

"Well that went well." Lunamon groaned, struggling to stand up.

"Is everyone alright?" Heathcliff asked concerned.

"Where did Lind go?" Asuna asked concerned for her friend.

"We might know." One of the Alliance members said.

-Floor 1 Dungeon 11:25 AM-

Agumon was tossed to the side, as Lind raised his blade. "Time to die." Taiki dodged the strike by rolling to the side.

"Enough of this." Taiki ordered.

"Never, I won't rest until Diavel's good name is restored." Lind bellowed.

"He never had one!" Taiki shot back.

"Don't you dare start that nonsense." Lind shouted madly. He swung his sword wildly, with Taiki blocking every swing with his own.

"Guys." Agumon said, in fear. The two stopped for a moment to see Devimon standing at the door.

"Oh crud." Taiki said in fear.

"Touch of Evil!" A pair of black light energy beams attacked the three. Agumon was sent to one side of the room, while the boys were sent to the other. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"How did you even know we were here?" Lind demanded, standing up.

"This cloaked fellow told me." Devimon admitted with a shrug. "He said he wanted the digibrat dead too."

"I take it, he didn't leave his name." Taiki said with sarcasm in his tone.

"You guess correctly." Devimon said with a smirk, charging with claws forward. Taiki blocked the attack with his sword, only for Lind to quiet literally stab him in the back.

"You two bit." He groaned, only for Taiki to be thrown to the side.

"I should thank you." Devimon said wickedly to the now frightened Lind. "But it would be more fun to kill you!" Devimon cackled as he sent the Alliance member flying.

"This is too easy." Devimon said with a smirk.

Taiki weakly tried to stand up, despite Lind's attack reduced his HP to 100. "You should never say that, something bad always happens when someone says that."

"Don't be too sure." Devimon said, his eyes narrowing menacingly. "You don't have an angel to save you this time."

-Ishida house, 11:29 AM-

Matt walked through the front door of his house with his guitar on his back.

"Ahem." His father cleared his throat agitated. "Did you forget someone?"

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"TK, you were supposed to pick him up after his basketball practice today." Hiroaki clarified visibly upset.

"Whoa, hold on, you didn't ask him to run errands?" Matt asked confused.

Now his father looked confused. Matt pulled out his cell and showed it to his father. TK had sent him a text at 11:15 reading: "Going to run errands for mom and dad, be back later."

"And you believed this?" Hiroaki asked confused.

"This is TK we're talking about." Matt reminded.

"Yeah, true." His father said with a shrug, pulling out his own cell, calling his youngest. However much to his surprise, it went straight to voicemail. "His phone is off, now that really isn't like your brother."

-Odaiba General Hospital 11:30 AM-

TK slowly slipped into Tai's room for the very first time. He had always meant to visit, but seeing Kari like she was hurt him worse than any wound. The truth was TK had a crush on Kari for years but never got the chance to tell her. Then when she started dating Ken, TK wanted to be as far away from the Kamiya family as possible.

He looked up to the side and smiled weakly, seeing Tai's goggles off to the side. TK remembered how Davis told the others he left them behind for good luck. TK pulled up a chair near Tai's comatose body and sighed. "Hi Tai, I know it's been awhile, but this is just something I felt I needed to do." TK admitted reluctantly. "Something's wrong, I can feel it, not just with us, but all over the worlds." TK grabbed Tai's hand. "I, no we need you, and soon." Tears began to roll down TK's face. "Something bad is going to happen, and we need all hands on deck to do it."

Joe silently listened in, and decided to call Matt about this. Neither was aware TK's digivice was giving off a faint glow.

-Aincrad Same time.-

Taiki's noticed the light glowing off his wrist, and then his partner. Agumon now stood up and charged with new found strength. "Don't be too sure." He laughed, confusing Devimon.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!

"We're here." Asuna said running into the dungeon with the others about a minute later. She opened the door only to see Devimon being pushed out by a massive fireball. It was here a massive orange dinosaur ran after it. It had blue stripes over its body and a brown horned helmet on with red stripes. It had the appearance of greater muscles due to the red bands on its arms.

"Agumon digivolved into Greymon, alright." Klein said excitedly.

"What's the old saying about saving the best for last?" Falcomon said with a smile.

"Uh, you guys are half right." Kirito said, looking over his Digivice. The other defenders crowded Kirito to see the data given.

GeoGreymon

Level: Champion

Type: Dinosaur

Attribute: Vaccine

Attacks: Horn Impulse, Mega Flame, Mega Burst, Mega Roar, Mega Volcano

"Ok, how many mega attacks does he need?" Lisbeth asked agitated.

"You complaining?" Agil asked confused. "Look at him go."

GeoGreymon had bit down into Devimon's arm and threw him to the side.

"You little, Hell Contract!" Devimon fired his dark cloud again.

"Mega ROAR!" A sonic blast erupted from GeoGreymon's jaw, pushing the cloud back at Devimon. The blast sent the fallen angel several feet away.

"You, you can't beat me." Devimon roared getting up. "I beat you once, I can do it again!"

"That was then, this is now!" GeoGreymon said, his helmet lighting up. "Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon charged with full fury.

"What did I miss?" Taiki groaned, walking out weakly.

"Dude, what happened?" Agil asked, propping him up.

"Lind cheated." Came Taiki's response as Pina healed him.

"Let's go, I don't want GeoGreymon to have all the fun." Huckmon said excitedly.

"No." Renamon said firmly. "This is his fight."

"Evil Wing!" Devimon released his wing blasts again, however GeoGreymon jumped over it effortlessly.

"Here's a little love from TK." GeoGreymon said with a smirk as his body became a flaming red. "MEGA VOLCANO!" GeoGreymon released a massive fireball from his mouth. Devimon jumped out of the way, but not far enough as the attack landed on the ground. The blast wave engulfed everything within 20 feet of it with a massive flame.

"NO!" Devimon screamed with blood curdling agony as he was deleted.

"That was satisfying." GeoGreymon smirked, as yellow energy rings rotated around him, reverting the dinosaur back into Agumon.

"That looked satisfying too." Lunamon said with a smile, walking up.

"What's going on here?" Lind demanded coming out, holding his head.

Everyone turned to Taiki. "I had some paralyzing thorns with me." Everyone understood instantly. Paralyzing Thorns were throwing objects that didn't do much damage, but could paralyze the target.

"Why aren't any of you ending them?" Lind demanded.

"Because they just saved all of us, including you." One member of the alliance replied mad with Lind's attitude. "And we know the truth about Diavel."

"What, you believed that monster?" Lind demanded.

"No, he believed me." Asuna shot back. "And guess what."

"What?" Lind asked sarcastically.

"We quit!" Every member of the alliance present threw their armor to the ground, leaving a speechless Lind behind.

"Well, that went well." Taiki said with a smirk. "Now I have to explain my absence to my newest client."

"She bumped into us and we explained." Silica said with a smile.

"This is why I love you guys," Taiki said with a smile. "You always have my back."

-Odaiba General Hospital 2:15 PM-

"Joe!" Matt shouted in fear, as Matt rushed into the hospital, avoiding the police.

"You came just in time, we found the security footage." Joe said with a worried look on his face. About an hour after Joe contacted Matt about TK's visit, a passerby rushed into the hospital saying someone in a black limo had abducted TK off the street. Naturally, Joe contacted Matt who informed his parents, who called the cops. All the police found was TK's cell and Digivice thrown out the window about three minutes into the drive.

"This, who would do this?" Matt demanded infuriatedly.

"I don't know Matt, but something tells me this is just the beginning." Joe admitted, seeing Nancy crying.

-Floor 47 Hill of Memories 9:05 PM-

"Seriously, this is your idea of hiding?" Argo asked Kudamon rudely. After escaping, Kudamon suggested hiding out in a dungeon until they could sort this out.

"Positive, some Digimon has made an attempt at the Digital World and his plans revolve this game." Kudamon explained, taking a drink of water from the stream. "But to what purpose, I don't know."

"Fine, I'll meet up with you at camp." Argo said turning to leave.

Kudamon continued to drink, when a series of Fugamon showed up.

"Lost little fellow?" One taunted sadistically.

"Now gentlemen, let's not do anything you'll regret." Kudamon said calmly.

"Or what?" One ogre like Digimon said snidely.

"Or this!" Kudamon said, being engulfed in light.

About 5 minutes later, Kudamon returned to Argo's side. "Where were you?"

"Just handling some business." He said nonchalantly, jumping onto her shoulder.

-End of Chapter-

 **Ok done with this chapter. You may not see me around much after this because I picked up a copy of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth for my PS4. It's so much fun.**

 **Now before I go, I have a few answers to some questions I know I'll get:**

 **1: Why GeoGreymon? Because why not, and people asked me about it.**

 **2: Why use Devimon now and not have him digivolve into NeoDevimon later? Well simply put I feel that idea has been used way too often by too many authors. (Toa Solaric I apologize if you take offence to that as I am fully aware you used him in your second Kamen Rider Wizard/ Digimon/ Strike Witches story) Plus I am planning on tying up a certain loose end from Adventure 02 for the first Ultimate fight.**

 **3: Why have TK kidnapped and who did it? Not going to say. All I'm saying is this involves how many people wanted to see Sinon in this story. That's the only clue you're getting.**

 **Also to the author 10speed12, I actually forgot about Milleniummon all together. You can't blame me, we never got those games in America.**

 **So leave a review, and a Digimon you want to see in a future chapter, and I'll see what I can do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Endurance**

 **-AN: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Internet big news, an SAO movie has been confirmed! The 2017 movie is called Ordinal Scale, and will take place in an Augmented reality game. I am freaking out in excitement! Now on a serious note, I have posted a poll on my account to decided Tai's girlfriend in the story. The options are Rika/Lisbeth, Meicoo, Leafa/ Suguha, or Shino/ Sinon.**

 **-June 4th Highton View Terrance 4:45 PM-**

"What can we do?" Kari asked the others. The remaining Digidestined has gathered at her apartment to figure out what to do about TK's kidnapping. However there was one thing everyone could agree on, this wasn't a random kidnapping. Whoever took him knew who TK was and what his digivice could do.

"This sucks, I feel so useless." Davis admitted.

"Don't feel bad, the police don't even have a clue on where to even begin." Cody explained. Being the son of a once proud police officer did have its advantages. "And this isn't the first time, a lot of people have been kidnapped just like this."

"So TK's just the latest victim." Joe said solemnly. Matt got off his seat and walked outside, his head pointed down. Sora got up and followed her boyfriend.

"Matt, are you ok?" Sora asked the now silent blond. Only for Matt to turn on his heel and cry into his girlfriend's shoulder. Sora paused a moment before embracing the boy, and started rubbing his back. "Just let it out sweetie, just let it out."

Kari watched this from outside the door, uncertain what to think. For the past two years she hated Matt and Sora, in part blaming them for Tai's imprisonment in SAO. Now, she saw them hurting just as much as she was. At the moment, Kari didn't know what to do about it.

 **-Aincrad Floor 33 Hyrok 4:55 PM-**

Taiki sat on his bed, deep in thought. It had been almost three years since SAO had started, and today, he was feeling the effects. For three years, he missed so much of his life, all because he wanted to play a game. Agumon just watched his partner silently. He was then alerted to the arrival of Renamon. Agumon walked over to greet the fox.

"So he's hurting as well huh?" Renamon asked concerned.

"Asuna too?" Agumon asked worried.

"And she's far from the only player." Renamon explained.

Agumon looked down in sorrow. "I wish I knew what to do."

"Don't we all." The two turned to see Taiki walking over. "It's good to see you." Renamon nodded.

"It's just this whole thing has me worried I guess, about what's been happening outside SAO." Taiki admitted with a sigh. "We all just miss our families I guess."

"That makes some sense." Renamon suggested. She then chuckled a bit. "Asuna even mentioned how much her brother would love to be in Aincrad too."

"I know Davis would too." Taiki said a bit on the glum side of things. He then shook his head. "No point in sulking around here all day, let's go grinding." The other Digimon realized he was trying to show a brave face.

 **-Floor 1 The Town of Beginnings: 5:03 PM-**

Huckmon stood at his partner's side, as they walked through the mausoleum. He didn't understand why, but Huckmon was afraid of the Monument of Life. "Seriously, why did you drag me here?"

"This is where I go to think." Kirito admitted with a sigh. His eyes turned to one crossed out name.

"Sah, say, Sachi?" Huckmon asked, trying to pronounce the name.

"Yeah." Kirito admitted solemnly.

"Why is she so important?" Huckmon asked confused.

"Because I killed her and her friends." Kirito admitted.

Huckmon's eyes widened in horror. "No, you wouldn't, you couldn't have." Needless to say, the dinosaur couldn't form the right words of shock.

"It's something that's haunted me for years," Kirito began his sorrowful tale. "I was wandering a dungeon one day, and stumbled on to this guild, the Moonlit Black Cats, and saved them from an ambush. One thing led to another and they asked me to join." Kirito slumped down to the ground, and weakly smiled. "The five were some friends that went to the same school and constantly joked around, and I actually felt real happiness for the first time in the game, but I hid something from them."

"What?" Huckmon asked confused.

"My level, back then I was several levels higher than the rest of the guild," Kirito chocked. "I kept my real level hidden, so no one knew I was a beater." Huckmon's eyes softened at that, he hated when people called Kazuto a beater, and blamed him for their troubles. "But Sachi, she, she followed me around a lot, and even slept in the same bed as I did more than once, and she found out my true level one day, just before it happened." Kirito wiped the oncoming tears from his eyes. "Everyone in the Moonlit Black Cats had finally pooled enough money together to buy a house, so Keita went off to buy it, the others came up with this idea to find a new hunting ground and get some more money for furniture." Kirito physically cringed at what he said next. "We found this dungeon, and as soon as we opened this chest, an anti-crystal trap opened up, releasing dozens of monsters, I was the only one to make it out alive."

Huckmon finally understood why Kazuto had been acting so strangely since they fought Devidramon. The trap must have set off some bad memories of that fateful day. The boy was tearing up even more. "I told Keita what had happened and the truth about me, he was so mortified, he told me I had no right to be with their guild, and he jumped off Aincrad right there and then."

Huckmon curled up against the boy, trying to comfort him. "A few months later, I went tracking down this item, the Divine Stone of Resurrection, in hopes of bringing Sachi back to life, but it only works within 15 seconds of the death, so I gave it to Klein."

"Why Sachi?" Huckmon asked confused.

"She said something to me the day she died, I couldn't hear it, but I wanted to know." Kirito admitted. "I would even accepted it if she cursed my name."

"Whoa, hold up, how did you know Sachi knew about your level?" Huckmon realized a hole in the story.

"Right after I got the stone, I was given a time sensitive message from her and she explained everything." Kirito admitted, a few more tears were added. "After hearing her, I couldn't ever be in a guild again."

Noticing his partner's distraught nature, Huckmon decided to lighten the mood. "Does Asuna know about Sachi?" Instantly, Kirito looked at the Digimon confused. "I see the way you look at Asuna."

Kirito playfully swatted his partner to the side. As this happen, the building rumbled a bit.

"I didn't think you hit me that hard." Huckmon admitted confused.

"I didn't." Kirito said, rushing outside. Much to his surprise, it was a large tank like Digimon, with orange armor and a triple barrel blaster for an arm. Kirito looked at his digivice, and was surprised at the results.

Tankmon

Level: Champion

Type: Android

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Machine Gun Arms, Hyper Cannon

"There is actually a Digimon called Tankmon." Kirito said flatly. "Go figure."

"Finally, something to fight." Huckmon said happily. Kirito gave his partner a look. "What, Agumon got to finish that Devimon jerk, I want a turn."

"Fair enough." Kirito shrugged, drawing his sword. However Tankmon rolled passed them, and apparently went to talk to a member of the army. The two could barely make out a large amount of items being given to the player.

"Ok, that raises some red flags." Kirito said with a confused look on his face. Huckmon nodded, only because he knew Kirito the Killjoy would say no to fighting.

"Keep going." The player cackled. "Then you'll get your reward." Tankmon nodded, and turned away. The two defenders noticed a small sad look on his face.

"I don't like this." Huckmon said firmly. Kirito nodded in agreement.

"HEY, THOSE ARE OURS!" Several kids bellowed running up behind Kirito.

"Not anymore, you dead beats owe us a hell of a lot in back taxes." The army man said. He nodded at Tankmon who gave a sorrow filled one in return.

"Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon fired several rounds off his face cannon, aimed at the kids. Kirito quickly jumped in and deflected the attack with his sword.

 **HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON**

"Burning Flame!" BaoHuckmon released a large fire blast at the tank, who swatted the attack away.

"What's your deal?" Kirito demanded, only to stop, instantly recognizing the man. "You're not with the army, you're Morte!"

"Damn it Kirito." The man, now known as Morte groaned. "You couldn't have let me have my fun could you have?" Morte was a beta tester of SAO, just like Kirito, however there was one key difference, Morte liked being called a Beater. In fact he prided himself on the title. Morte was a master manipulator, and nearly got several players killed, all without changing the color of his icon. After his days in the Moonlit Black Cats, Kirito had the displeasure of seeing his work in action. Morte has once manipulated Lind and a small group of Divine Dragon Alliance members in order to get a large amount of rare items. Kirito found this out and tried to stop him, however at the time, Morte sword skills were on par with Kirito's so he walked away from the fight.

"Considering how many people you've manipulated, no." Kirito said firmly.

"Manipulated?" Tankmon asked confused.

"He's lying." Morte told the Digimon. "Just go to the rendezvous point." The Digimon nodded and turned.

"No chance, Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon's front claws lit up with fire and attacked Tankmon. However the attack didn't even scratch Tankmon. "Ok, ow." Huckmon took several steps back and whined in pain.

"Machine Gun Arms!" Tankmon swiveled around and shot several rounds from both his hand blasters.

"Yipe!" BaoHuckmon narrowly dodged the attacks.

"So Kirito," Morte revealed a shield on one arm, and a large one handed ax in the other. "For old times' sake?"

"With pleasure." Kirito said charging. The two then collided weapons over and over.

"Get him Mister!" The kids cheered for Kirito.

"Teen Blade!" BaoHuckmon tried to use his spinning move, with minimal results.

"Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon fired a round from his main cannon, which BaoHuckmon dodged.

"Hold it right their!" Kirito turned to see Yulier and several real members of the Army run up.

"Damn, let's go!" Morte ordered, realizing his ruse was over. Tankmon fired a round from his arm cannon at the ground, causing a massive smokescreen to cover the street. When the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

"OK, that's weird." Kirito pointed out, putting his sword away.

"Kirito, what happened here?" Yulier asked concerned.

"An old friend of mine resurfaced," He said sarcastically. "He was controlling some Digimon called Tankmon."

"Tank?" Yulier began, only to realize something. "I may know where to find him."

 **-Odaiba General Hospital 5:17 PM-**

Kari woefully walked through the hall way, trying to meet back up with her parents, when she accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's Ok." The girl said solemnly. She was about Kari's age, with black eyes and black pixie cut hairstyle. However, Kari noticed something was wrong. The girl looked like she had been crying for a while. Her look reminded her of the one Kari had herself.

"Let me guess, you have a family member in SAO too?" The girl looked at Kari confused. "My family has had the same look on our faces for the past two years."

"Yeah, it's my brother, or rather my cousin." The girl explained, confusing Kari a bit. "It's complicated."

"I've got time, I'm Kari by the way." The light Digidestined introduced.

"I'm Suguha." The girl introduced with a weak smile.

 **-Floor 34 Dust Canyon 5:20 PM-**

Just outside of Hyrok was a local training field, filled with monster spawn points. Presently it had six more occupants, in the form of Taiki, Silica, Asuna, and their respective partners.

"I admit, I was startled to get your request for this grinding technique, what is it?" Lunamon asked confused.

"It's a gamer term, meaning we go off training for a while in an off beaten path." Silica explained.

"Then why not call it training?" Lunamon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because." Asuna said with a shrug. However before anyone could go any further, the familiar sight of a fire blast launched into the air caught their collective attentions.

"That's BaoHuckmon's Burning Flame!" Asuna shouted in realization. Living up to her title, Asuna ran at high speeds in hopes of catching up.

"That girl is fast." Taiki chuckled. The others ran off in hopes of catching up. After passing some hills and rock formations, the six found Kirito and BaoHuckmon dealing with a large green dinosaur like Digimon with curved red and black tusks on its back. Silica worriedly took a look at her Digivice.

Tuskmon

Level: Champion

Type: Dinosaur

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Slamming Tusk, Horn Buster, Bayonet Lancer

"Slamming Tusk!" Tuskmon delivered a powerful punch to BaoHuckmon, sending him into a wall.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kirito swung his sword at Tuskmon, visibly upset.

"Bayonet Lancer!" A powerful energy blast shot out from the tusks on the monster's back. The attack sent Kirito flying.

"Agumon!" Taiki ordered, drawing his sword, as the lizard nodded.

 **AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON!**

"HORN IMPULSE!" Tuskmon was alerted to the large digimon's appearance in the form of GeoGreymon slamming into him head fist.

"What?" Kirito asked confused. It was here, Asuna backhanded him.

"You ass, why didn't you tell us you were taking care of a Digimon?" Asuna demanded infuriatedly.

"It's because he didn't want you to worry Asuna." BaoHuckmon chuckled.

"Huh?" The two players said in unison.

"You two like each other!" Silica taunted with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's nothing like that!" Asuna insisted, red from embarrassment.

"I highly doubt that." Lunamon smirked trying to hold back a giggle.

GeoGreymon and Tuskmon locked arms with one another. It was here, GeoGreymon pivoted and tossed Tuskmon to the side, and built a powerful flame in his mouth. "Mega Flame!" With that, Tuskmon was destroyed.

"Thanks, but I didn't need any help." Kirito admitted.

"Like hell we didn't Kazuto." BaoHuckmon shot back. "The two of us were getting our asses kicked up one side of the street and down the other."

"Kirito, what have you been up too?" Asuna demanded, her hands on her hips. "You've been like this for days."

"It's nothing." Kirito insisted, glumly. The beta tester then turned to leave. However it was here BaoHuckmon got in his way.

"Either you tell them, or I do." BaoHuckmon threatened, clearly concerned for his partner.

With eyes locked on him, Kirito reluctantly came clean. He told them the same story he told Huckmon earlier, and how he first encounter Morte. Needless to say everyone had different reactions to this. Taiki looked at him sympathetically, as if he had seen this before. Silica clearly didn't blame him for the events, while Asuna looked like she was about to cry.

"You really are a fool." Lunamon said breaking the silence. "There is a difference between taking the blame and taking responsibility, you simply can't tell the difference." It was here, Kirito walked over to Lunamon.

"Thanks, I needed to here that." Kirito said with a smile, patting her on the head.

"Don't patronize me fool." Lunamon ordered.

"Machine Gun Arms!" A series of bullets fired, which everyone narrowly dodged. Asuna turned to see Tankmon rolling forward at high speeds, with Morte on his head.

"Sweet Yggdrasill!" Lunamon shouted horrified.

"I don't know what that means, but you two better digivolve!" Asuna declared. Renamon and Lunamon nodded in agreement.

 **LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEKISMON**

 **RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON**

The two other champion Digimon appeared at the others' side.

"This isn't going to be easy, his armor's too thick." BaoHuckmon explained.

"Then let's do the next best thing, Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shot an ice arrow at Tankmon's treads, freezing him in place. Morte used the force stop's momentum to leap over the four champion leveled Digimon, and aimed right at the players.

"Time to die freaks." Morte declared, swinging his ax. Kirito caught the attack and threw him to the side.

"HYPER CANNON!" Tankmon fired a blast from his main cannon, which Kyubimon dodged, and that almost hit Asuna.

"HEY, watch it!" She shouted in fear.

"Sorry," Her partner admitted before turning back to the tank, taking a deep breath. "Tengu!" Kyubimon screamed, releasing a ghostly aura onto Tankmon. The attack shattered the ice, and sent Tankmon back a ways.

"Not so tough, are you?" BaoHuckmon taunted.

It was here, Tankmon started to do something no one expected, he started to cry. "I just wanted to go home!"

"Huh?" The four asked in confusion.

"That human said if I help him, I could go home to the Digital World." Tankmon bawled some more.

"Oh, so he lied to you then." GeoGreymon began sheepishly. "We're all stuck here until we beat level 100." Tankmon stopped crying for a minute and looked confused.

"Unfortunately, we are going to be here for a while," Lekismon took over, trying to sound sincere. "The humans have been here for over two years, and they just finished level 68 last week."

"He lied to me!" Tankmon shouted infuriatedly. At high speeds, Tankmon charged at Morte.

Back with the fight, Kirito and Taiki were blocking the attacks Morte swung at them. Asuna then stepped in, and pushed Morte back.

"They don't call me the Flash for nothing." Asuna said with a smirk.

"You better hope Barry Allen never hears you say that." Taiki chuckled with a smile.

"Who?" Asuna asked confused.

"Tell you later." Taiki said, turning his attention behind Morte.

"Why later?" Silica asked confused. It was here, Tankmon slammed into Morte at such high speeds, the beater was sent into the sky.

"Damn it, this is why I hate the fact my name is JAMES!" Morte bellowed as he became a twinkling light in the sky.

"Ok, that was funny." Silica laughed. However, her laughter was cut off by Tankmon's sniffling.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Tankmon admitted. "He told me I could go home if I helped him take from other humans."

"Well, I guess we can't stay mad at you." Asuna admitted with her hands on her hips, and a whimsical smile on her face.

"You can also start apologizing by returning all the gear you've taken." Kirito explained firmly.

"But what about Morte?" Lekismon asked confused.

"Let's just leave it as, Kazuto and I didn't come alone." BaoHuckmon smirked.

Morte began to spit up the virtual dust in his mouth. "Well that sucked."

"Oh trust me," Yulier said, as Morte looked up to see her and several members of the army at her side. "It's only going to get worse."

Tankmon lead the players and still champion leveled Digimon to a cave to where Morte's "tax payments" were stashed. However, everyone was surprised to see a cloaked figure coming out of the cave with several healing crystals in his arms.

"Hey, who are you?" Tankmon asked confused. The figure didn't say anything, as he swung his arm, releasing a long green electrified tentacle. The attack wrecked Tankmon's armor, sending the tank back.

"TANKMON!" Asuna shouted in horror.

"You piece of crap, I'm not in the mood for you!" Taiki declared, angrily swinging the blade. However once the blade connected to the being, a familiar icon appeared.

 _Immortal Object_

That meant, who, or whatever this thing was, no player could touch it.

"Don't feel bad," The figure said rudely, revealing a pale white hand with red claws. He then slashed Taiki, only for the icon to appear in front of the player. "It works both ways."

"Kodengeki!" Kyubimon charged at the cloaked being with an electrified attack. However the cloaked being tossed Taiki behind him, then swatted Kyubimon away.

"Kyubimon, no!" Asuna ran up to her partner.

"BURNING FLAME/ TEAR ARROW!" BaoHuckmon and Lekismon shot their attacks at the mystery being, only for him to jump over the attack, and nail the two with a powerful split kick to the two. The result sent them flying.

"HORN IMPUSLE!" GeoGreymon charged horn first, however the nameless one grabbed the titan by the horn and stopped the attack.

"MEGA BURST!" Despite being stuck, GeoGreymon shot a fireball at the ground in hopes the attack would explode enough to damage his opponent. However the cloak wearer released his grip, and jumped over the attack, then delivered a powerful kick to GeoGreymon's neck. The attack reverted him back to his rookie form.

"What is this guy?" Silica asked confused, taking a look at her digivice. However the mysterious figure threw his arm, his clawed tentacle and knocked Silica's digivice off.

"Sorry, but I don't want secrets revealed." He taunted. It was here, a player menu showed up, giving him an alert. "Damn, we'll play again, but now, another associate of mine needs my immediately attention." He pulled out a corridor crystal and vanished.

"Who, or what, was he?" Asuna asked confused and concerned.

"I, I don't know, I've never seen a Digimon like that." Taiki said confused, cradling his partner. "But he has to be ultimate leveled, given the damages done to our partners."

"Your theory sounds appropriate." Lunamon said, after she switched back to her rookie level. The former mega leveled Digimon began to stretch, trying to get the kinks out of her back. "But I was under the impression this Digimon's motives were revenge, how do you not know him?"

"Well Taiki did say he helped stop dozens of Digimon before," Kirito began, as his partner switched back to rookie as well. "Maybe one of their thugs wants revenge?"

"I want to agree with you, but something about him, just gave me a bad case of déjà vu." Taiki admitted, sounding afraid. "But, I can't tell."

Silica and Pina were presently trying to fix up Tankmon with their abilities. "You're going to be ok, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks." Tankmon coughed weakly. "With friends like you, I guess I won't be so lonely." Everyone smiled at Tankmon's statement.

All with the exception of Kirito, he looked down deep in thought. For the past month, he had avoided everyone, all with the bad memories of what had happened with the Black Cats. Kazuto Kirigaya wanted one thing only in this virtual world, to ensure his friends wouldn't share the same fate. However Kirito was under the impression he had to avoid everyone to prevent that. But no, it was the exact opposite, Kirito and the others needed to work together in order to prevent another unnecessary death like Sachi, Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker's.

Now, he needed his friends.

Asuna however, knew one thing, Kirito was back.

 **-Unknown location 11:59 PM-**

The cloaked figure was running crystals over the mysterious data Devimon came from and Gazimon at the same time.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kibaou demanded infuriated.

"It will take a few days." The figure insisted. "We need everything prepared for August."

"Why August?" Kibaou asked confused.

"That was when the boy first went to the Digital World, and I have a very special planned for him and his friends." The cloaked figured cackled madly.

 **And done, now before I go, I have a few Digimon related things I want to discuss.**

 **First, Thank you producers of Digimon tri. You see, they made it official that Palmon and Gomamon's mega forms were Rosemon and Vikemon in part 2. I'm saying thank you because I didn't know which mega forms to give Lalamon and Palmon in this story. From the looks of things, everyone is getting the mega forms from Digimon Adventure PSP, an RPG game where you replay the original series, but with a few extras. In this game Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Gatomon were all given warp digivolution sequences for Hououmon, Rosemon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon. Those this does make me wonder where Magnadramon came from.**

 **Second, what's up with making Davis a girl on Fanfiction? That just seems random to me, I must have seen a dozen stories like that.**

 **Third, does anyone have any requests for a Digimon to show up in the next few chapters? I'm running out of ideas and I need at least three more chapters before I'm ready for the first Defenders partner to digivolve to ultimate.**

 **Fourth, a grateful shout out to the anonymous reviewer Red John, who came up with the idea for Kari and Suguha to meet up while their brothers are in SAO. Thank you man, that was a brilliant idea I never thought off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Downpour**

 **AN: I would like to thank the multitude of reviewers who threw in suggestions for Digimon to appear. However, I was primarily after Champion level Digimon. I apologize, I should have been more specific about the subject. But thank you all, and I'll see what I can do with your requests.**

-June 9th Highton View Terrance 11:12 AM-

Kari had just gotten off the phone with Suguha for a bit, and went over to her computer. "Amusphere huh?" She did a quick search on her to find it. Apparently, some company called RECT made their own version of the Nervegear, and claimed it was much safer. Only one game was available at the moment called Alfhiem Online.

"Maybe something to look into." Kari admitted to herself, seeing Gatomon asleep on her bed. However before she could do anything else, she turned around in horror, as if she was feeling a dark and menacing presence. One she hadn't felt in years, but strangely she couldn't put her finger on it. Only to her surprise, it was the family cat, Miko, walking into her bedroom.

"Oh man, am I getting nervous." She said with a sigh of relief. Kari was so focused on the cat, she didn't notice the large red eye looking into her bedroom window.

Meanwhile, at the same time, her boyfriend, Ken, had the same strange sense of déjà vu as Kari. The only difference was he couldn't pinpoint its location. Ken's thoughts were quickly disrupted by the sounds of thunder.

"Quite the downpour outside." Wormmon pointed out.

"It's almost like a bad omen," Ken stated, as if some dark aura was by him. Naturally, everyone was feeling the same way, what with TK's disappearance, and Tai still in SAO.

"I'd rather you not jinx us Ken," Wormmon admitted sounding scared. "We have enough to worry about already."

"Fair enough." Ken said with a sigh.

-Small Town Diner 11:23 AM-

Joe sat down at the table in the diner across the street from the hospital, where he met up with Matt for lunch. After the way he had been acting, Joe would have come up with an excuse to say no, but with TK disappearing, he decided to hear the chosen one of friendship out.

"Listen, Joe, I'm sorry for." Matt began, before choosing his words.

"Being an ass?" Joe asked coolly taking a sip of his soda.

"Right, that." Matt admitted reluctantly. "It's just, I've been through a lot these past 3 years, nothing going right."

Joe sighed with a nod. "I can't argue with you there, what with Tai and now TK."

"It's, not only that," Matt reluctantly admitted. "Sora and I, are in the middle of a break."

"I'm sorry, a break?" Joe asked confused. "I thought you two were made for each other?"

"We were, a few years ago." Matt began.

"Guys!" Izzy rushed over to their table, completely out of breath. "We have a problem, I finally decoded a portion of the algorithm I found in the digital world." He pulled out his laptop and showed the two the advance equations. "It belongs to the dark ocean."

"Izzy," Joe began, sounding horrified. "Please tell me you aren't saying Daemon's trying to break out."

"Evidence suggests, no," Izzy said, regaining his composure and taking one of the fries off Matt's plate. "If this was Daemon, then the encryption would have been much more difficult to hack."

"Then who, or what's trying to get out?" Matt asked, pulling his plate away from Izzy.

"I don't know, that's the problem." Izzy admitted.

-Floor 33 Hyrok 12:15PM-

Taiki looked outside, to see an unusual amount of rain coming down outside his window. "It's never rained like this in Aincrad before." Taiki pointed out.

It was here, Agumon pointed his nose out of the window and sniffed. "That's weird, I smell something odd in the air, almost salty."

"HEY GUYS!" Taiki and Agumon looked out to see Klein, Lisbeth, Lalamon, and Falcomon running towards them. "Open up, we're losing health out here!" Klein bellowed.

Taiki opened the door, to see the four tumble in. "Whoever said a little rain never hurt anyone, lied." Lisbeth groaned. "I lost half my HP in this storm."

"What?" Taiki asked confused. Looking over his friends, he did notice that their health bars were in the yellow.

"We came this way to see about a Digimon lead, and when we showed up, this happened!" Lisbeth declared exasperated.

It was here, a purple smog hit the house, causing it to shake. Lisbeth then fell into Taiki, causing the two to fall to the ground. Realizing what had happened, the two players became red in the face.

"Oh, oh man." Taiki said, moving to the side, with Lisbeth doing the same.

"I," Lisbeth began, unable to form the right words.

Before long, more purple vapor attacks then collided with the house.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Taiki demanded, running outside. It was here, the rain stopped almost instantly.

"Do you have a special skill we don't know about?" Klein asked confused, after restoring his health with a potion, as he and Lisbeth came out.

"No, that was me!" A mischievous voice said from above. Everyone turned to see another Digimon, one that didn't look all that friendly. She stood about an inch shorter than Lisbeth with turquoise skin and white and blue squid like armor on. Klein took a look at his digivice to see who this was.

Ranamon

Level: Champion

Type: Fairy

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Draining Rain, Dark Vapor, Whipping Waves

"Ok, so what do you want?" Taiki demanded, drawing his sword. Lisbeth and Klein did the same, but a bit more cautiously.

"My master has interest in you boy." Ranamon said with a sneer.

"Alright, whatever you're cloaked pal wants, stops now." Taiki declared.

"Cloaked?" Ranamon asked with genuine confusion. "I assure you, my undersea master doesn't wear a cloak."

"Undersea, master?" Lisbeth asked confused. Taiki looked at Ranamon shocked, vaguely remembering the title before.

"No matter, Whipping Waves!" Using the puddles the rain created, a series of water whips launched at Taiki. He swung his sword, deflecting the attack.

"Guys!" Taiki ordered.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

"Spiral Claw!" Ranamon nimbly jumped over Peckmon's claw, just as Klein swung his. Ranamon grabbed it, and pivoted, allowing her to throw Klein to the side.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon fired a shining energy blast at her, while Lisbeth swung her hammer.

"Dark Vapor!" Ranamon fired a blast of purple vapor at Sunflowmon and Lisbeth, covering them.

"Now for you, Draining Rain!" Ranamon clapped her hands above her head, creating a small grey cloud that charged at Taiki and Geogreymon.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon fired a blast of flames from his mouth that collided with the cloud, creating a massive steam cloud.

"HEY!" Ranamon shouted infuriated.

"Hey yourself!" Taiki shouted, swinging his glowing sword at Ranamon. The water Digimon leaped over the attack, then kicked Taiki in the back.

"Cute, but not tough enough!" Ranamon cackled, hoisting Taiki over her shoulder.

"Then try me!" Agil declared, ramming the squid. Ranamon dropped Taiki, just as Gaogamon charged.

"Gaoga Hound!" Gaogamon then began to sink his teeth into Ranamon.

"I am a servant of the Undersea Master, not a chew toy!" Ranamon shouted infuriatedly. "DRAINING RAIN!" Ranamon shot a cloud above Gaogamon. The rain then weakened the hound to the point where Gaogamon's jaw strength decreased to the point Ranamon slipped out.

"So what does fish sticks want?" Agil asked confused.

"Something about an undersea master, I want to say I've heard the title before." Taiki admitted.

"If it isn't one thing it's another." Agil groaned.

"You can't blame him, Taiki's not the only one involved with Digimon, and this is before Sword Art launched." Klein pointed out.

"I don't, I'm just having a hard time keeping track of all the villains trying to kill us." Agil said with a sigh.

"Now then, Dark Va-!" Ranamon began, only for an ice arrow to hit near her. The frozen attack caused Ranamon to jump back and look to the side to see Lekismon and Silica to run up.

"Alright try on a little Draining Rain." Ranamon fired another cloud. Only this time, the attack didn't do anything.

"You do know the moon can control the rain, right?" Lekismon asked dryly. "Now Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon jumped into the air, and attempted to kick Ranamon.

"No dice short stuff," Ranamon declared, trying to run.

"MEGA ROAR!" GeoGreymon released his sonic roar at the water Digimon. She then dropped to her knees, grabbing her ears in agony. Lekismon's attack then hit, kicking Ranamon back far.

"Nice timing." GeoGreymon said grateful.

"Think nothing of it, we had a reason for our visit." Lekismon explained.

"No master please, I just need a little more time!" Ranamon begged as she was pulled into a mysterious dark mist.

"Uh, what was that?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"I don't know, but we found this, and we thought Taiki should see it." Silica admitted, pulling something out of her bag. It was a black conch shell with grey stripes. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be something out of the ordinary, even in Aincrad. But this shell was giving off a rather dark and sinister aura.

"Son of a bitch, the dark ocean." Taiki groaned.

"Dark what?" Lisbeth asked confused.

Taiki invited everyone inside to explain the ordeal the shell brought to their attention, as well as bringing out snacks so the Digimon could restore their energy. The dark ocean was an alternate dimension filled to the brim with darkness, and presently home to a very powerful mega leveled Digimon called Daemon. As it turned out, back when Myotismon was working on corrupting Ken, he lured the boy to this dark realm, altered his digivice, and twisted his mind around that eventual turned him into the Digimon Emperor. A few years later, Kari was once pulled into this dimension, however to this day, no one knows how.

"Ok, ok, I get your sister's visit is important, but who the hell is Daemon?" Klein asked, trying to make heads or tails of this.

"One of the seven demon lords," Everyone turned to see Lunamon with her arms crossed, looking frightened. "The demon lords are a team of seven Digimon whose sole purpose is to bring about darkness throughout the digital world, and it is no surprise they have plans to enter the human's world." She shook her head. "The other Olympus XII and I have clashed with them before, it was a miracle your allies obtained such a sliver of victory over Daemon's cloaked form."

"Cloaked form?" Taiki asked confused and horrified.

"Oh yes, my ally Minervamon said once he takes off his cloak, he's a whole other Digimon." Lunamon explained, horrified at her words.

"Have you ever met Daemon before?" Silica asked confused.

"I haven't had the pleasure of dealing with Daemon on the battlefield no, but I have fought Barbamon and Lilithmon multiple times before." Lunamon admitted. "Now there was a fight I didn't think I'd win."

"OK, moving back on track." Taiki said. "I doubt this is Daemon we're dealing with."

"Agreed, I would call Daemon a beast before you call him a fish." Lunamon said with a nod.

"Let's call Kirito and Asuna, they'll need to be brought up to speed." Silica said, summoning her menu and sending a message. However it quickly caused her to look confused. "Unable to send?"

"That's weird," Agil said, looking over the girl's shoulder. "Must be a glitch in the system."

"We can't wait around for those two, we have to go." Taiki said, standing up.

"Agreed." Lisbeth said with a nod. However it was here the rain then reappeared and then flooded the streets.

"Guess who's back?" Klein asked sarcastically. The waters then started to rise up, and started seeping in through the lower windows.

"Everyone upstairs now!" Taiki ordered. Nobody argued as they ran up to the second floor. While passing a window, Tai saw a long white tentacle with black bear like claws. "Damn it, it's a Gesomon!"

"Geso, what?" Lisbeth asked confused, looking at her digivice and seeing a large squid like Digimon on her analyzer.

Gesomon

Level: Champion

Attribute: Virus

Type: Mollusk

Attacks: Coral Crusher, Deadly Shade

"More fish, what's up with that?" Silica asked confused.

"Apparently a native to the dark ocean," Lunamon pointed out.

"Any of you up for digivolving again?" Klein asked concerned.

"Don't count on it, I'm drained from earlier." Falcomon admitted.

"So we go without your champion forms." Agil said, with Gaomon giving a reluctant nod.

When the team got to the roof three surfaced Gesomon appeared before them.

"Well, this got horrible fast." Lisbeth said offhandedly.

"Everybody, pick an opponent!" Taiki ordered, drawing his sword. The others nodded in agreement.

Taiki and Lisbeth took one Gesomon that wrapped its tentacles around the house, and began to climb up. "Coral Crusher!" It tried to smack the duo of players. However Taiki blocked it with his sword, allowing Lisbeth to strike it back with her hammer.

"Pepper Breath/ Seed Blast/ Ninja Blade/ Tear Shot!" Agumon, Lalamon, Falcomon, and Lunamon fired their respective long range attacks at the squids.

"Day's like today make me wish I could more than punch." Gaomon admitted, as one Gesomon was pushed back.

"Then try to throw something at them." Taiki suggested.

"Or trying it the other way around!" Agil suggested, running over to his partner. Gaomon jumped onto his partner's arm and was thrown.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spun around, nailing one Gesomon in the face, right between the eyes. The hound jumped off him allowing Falcomon to grab him.

"Deadly Shade!" The three fired a dark ink blast at the heroes.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a blast of fire at the attacks, causing it to explode. However the ink attacks continued through. The resulting blasts shot out and sent everybody flying.

"Alright, I just lost a few hundred hit points, how about the rest of you?" Taiki asked, groaning and standing up.

"I'll live." Agil groaned.

"I got nothing better to do!" Klein said, stabbing one of the Gesomon's tentacles.

"And we're running on fumes." Falcomon admitted, feeling weak. "I guess Ranamon's attacks did more than we thought."

"Pina, go to work." Silica ordered as the familiar nodded. Pina fired a wave of healing winds at the players, only to be stopped by Taiki.

"Use it on our Digimon, they need it more." He said. The bestial dragon nodded and did as it was told.

"If only we were more adept at swimming, we could be more useful." Lunamon said agitated.

"JET ARROW!" A familiar voice to Taiki and Agumon said. The trio of squids were blasted far away by a concentrated blast of water.

"WHAMON!" Agumon said happily.

"It's been a while." Taiki smirked.

Everyone looked in awe as a massive brown and blue whale without eyes took to the area. "It's been a long time you two." The titan said cheerfully. Silica looked at her digivice gratefully about their savior.

Whamon

Level: Champion

Type: Sea Animal

Attribute: Data

Attacks: Jet Arrow, Clamp Attack, Tidal Wave

"I was swimming along, minding my own business, when I find myself in some other dimension." Whamon said nonchalantly. "Imagine my surprise when I find some old friends of mine."

"Permission to come aboard captain?" Klein asked with a mock salute.

"Granted, now let's take them." Whamon said with a smirk.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Lunamon said with a smile. Everyone boarded Whamon as he swam towards the Gesomon.

"Tidal WAVE!" Whamon drifted, allowing his tail to swing around, sending the Gesomon flying.

"Alright!" Taiki said victoriously. It was here, their digivices glowed with power.

"What in the sweet name of sanity?" Agil asked confused.

"I don't know, but I don't feel any different." Gaomon admitted.

"But I do," Agumon admitted with a smile, jumping off his old friend.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON!

GeoGreymon landed on a roof of another building and roared. From afar, a Digimon in a white blazer looked on and smiled victoriously.

"Lucky." Lalamon said, her arms crossed.

"MEGA ROAR!" GeoGreymon fired his sonic blast at the water, causing the Gesomon trio to the sky.

"Launching now!" Whamon launched the team of humans into the sky.

"BANZAI!" Klein shouted triumphantly. The players all used a sword skill and slashed, destroying the trio.

"Now for the problem!" Agil pointed out as they landed in the water.

The defenders resurfaced halfway quickly, only to be caught in a decent sized current.

"Aw come on man!" Klein shouted horrified.

"Hang on everybody!" Whamon said, opening his mouth wide. This allowed the humans to swim in for save passage. GeoGreymon jumped in, reverting back to Agumon.

"Thanks big guy!" Lisbeth said grateful.

"No problem, now hold on tight!" Whamon declared, trying to navigate the currents. The defenders were tossed all over the place as Whamon was thrown all over the place.

"I am so grateful I can't throw up in SAO." Agil shouted horrified.

"You've clearly never heard of ambergris." Whamon pointed out. The white jacket wearing Digimon then tossed a corridor crystal right in front of Whamon. The results created a large glowing whirlpool with an even more powerful current.

"INCOMING WHIRLPOOL!" Whamon shouted horrified. The sea mammal was pulled into the vortex, as it disappeared, causing Whamon to vanish.

"You're welcome." The mystery Digimon said with a smile.

"If I'm not sick now, I'm going to be!" Taiki shouted as they were tossed all over the stomach.

After a while, Whamon finally surfaced, seeing a beach in the distance. "Well, that works out well."

Everyone got out to see where they were. "Uh, how did we get to floor 26?" Taiki asked confused.

"I'm not complaining." Lunamon said hoping out of Whamon's mouth.

After getting to shore, Whamon was given the short version of what happened, and the newest threat.

"Undersea master huh?" Whamon said with a hint of confusion. "I can't say I haven't heard the name before." He admitted. "Once I ran into some really weird Divermon and they said the same thing."

"So you don't know who we're dealing with?" Falcomon asked confused.

"I wish I could help more, but I can dive down and keep an eye out for you." Whamon said with a nod.

"Thanks Whamon, we appreciate it." Taiki said with a smile.

"Until next time." Whamon said with a smile, turning and diving.

"Nice guy." Lisbeth said with a smile.

"He always was." Taiki agreed. Neither was aware they were holding the others hand.

"Aw, how sweet." Silica said with a smile.

"Hey you guys!" Huckmon said happily, running over to the team. Renamon, Kirito, and Asuna were right behind him.

"Where were you guys?" Agil asked with a smirk.

"You wouldn't believe the day we've had." Kirito groaned. "These two Digimon stole our gear and had us wandering some maze the whole time."

"And then they charged up our Digivices and said it would affect all of our digivices too." Asuna continued.

"We kind of already know about that part." Klein admitted. From his spot in the trees, the white jacket wearing Digimon smirked, and then vanished in a flash of light.

\- 1:14 PM Floor 26 The Hill of Memories-

The white jacket wearing Digimon arrived in the flowery fields, feeling relaxed. He laid on the ground, enjoying the peace and quiet. Which lasted about 30 seconds when a certain ferret like Digimon appeared on his face.

"Kentaurosmon, good to see you again." The Digimon chuckled humorously. "Say, have you done something different with your hair?"

"Glad to see you too Gankoomon, now what nonsense have you pulled this time?" Kudamon demanded infuriatingly. Gankoomon could only laugh at his friend's misfortune.

-Real World Same time-

TK could barely keep his eyes opened as he was electrocuted and poked with various needles. However it was clear, wherever he was, TK was not alone. He could here screams of agony from people of all ages and genders. But in another series of tubes, he could barely make out various Digimon.

"What's happening to me?" TK demanded, seeing his hand become a talon. At the same time, a large crash could be heard.

"Damn it all!" A male voice shouted as something ran outside.

TK could barely keep conscious, but he knew one thing for certain, things were going to hell in a handbasket, and quickly.

 **And here is the long awaited chapter 11. Sorry this took so long, but I had a virus to deal with on my pc before I could do anything. Any ways, next chapter will tell about Asuna and Kirito's adventure. Simply put it's a little yin and yang. If you know about Gankoomon, you probably know who they are. As for the whole undersea master thing, I did say I was going to tie up a certain loose end from Adventure 02. Also, by a freaking landslide, Lisbeth will be paired with Taiki in this story. The poll results are still on my profile if you want to see it.**

 **So leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Light and Dark**

 **-June 9th 10:32 AM Odaiba General Shopping Mall-**

Sora was looking through the racks of clothes as she did some shopping, trying to get her mind off things. She regretted everything, her treating the others the way she had, and what with Tai stuck in that stupid game.

"Oh, Sora, hi." Mimi said, catching the attention of her old friend.

"Mimi, I wasn't expecting you here today." Sora admitted. Mimi had only recently returned to Japan, and Sora was under the impression she was helping her family get settled in still.

"I needed to get out of the house for a bit, dad's going on about some big new Virtual reality game with a business partner." Mimi admitted. "I think it's called Gun Vortex, or something like that."

"That's nice." Sora admitted, trying to avoid conversation.

Mimi looked at the girl flatly. "You're having relationship problems with Matt, aren't you?" Sora looked at her utterly surprised. "Sora please, I've seen the look dozens of times before, so what happened, is it about Tai?"

"A little bit, I've been such a jerk to everyone, I doubt you'd all forgive me." Sora admitted.

"Sora, you've been a bitch, there's a difference." Mimi explained flatly. Sora looked surprised at her. "Look I'm being honest, we had this conversation before."

Sora instantly knew what Mimi meant. During that Christmas Myotismon put the final touches of his evil plan into place, Sora got in contact with Mimi about her feelings towards Matt and Tai. In hindsight, it may have been wrong, but Sora ended up going with Matt in the end.

"I think, it's too late," Mimi admitted after a moment of silence. "Tai's not the only one in that game, he may have moved on."

"I know, but that's what scares me the most." Sora admitted in a small voice. She was terrified of what Tai would be like if he ever came out. It was here, the two felt a dark presence throughout the room, and apparently, the two veteran Digidestined weren't the only ones. Everyone in the room clearly felt the same way.

"What was that?" Mimi asked horrified.

-Aincrad Floor 61 Selmburg 11:25 AM-

Kirito, Asuna, BaoHuckmon, and Kyubimon were now looking down four Digimon made entirely out of black flames in the shape of lizards.

DarkLizardmon

Level: Champion

Type: Evil Dragon

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Dark Flare, Snipe Fang, Darkness Ray, Dread Fire

"So, who wants which one?" Kirito asked with a playful smirk.

"I'll take the three on the left, you three can handle the other one." BaoHuckmon said with an equally large smile.

"Dread Fire!" The four Darklizardmon fired a blast of dark flames at the heroes. Asuna swung her rapier, dispersing them.

"Less talking, more fighting." Asuna demanded.

"Snipe Fang!" One lunged at Asuna open jaws first.

"Tengu!" Kyubimon fired a powerful gust of wind, pushing the DarkLizardmon into another. "Take your own advice."

"With pleasure." Asuna said with a smile. A quick flash of light, she deleted one.

"Fif Cross!" BaoHuckmon destroyed another , just as Kirito dealt the finishing blow the third.

"Kodengeki." Kyubimon was covered in lightning, destroying the final Darklizardmon.

"Well that went well." Kirito said with a smile.

"Finally, let's get lunch." Huckmon said, as he reverted back to rookie.

"Do you always think about food?" Asuna asked with a laugh.

"And fighting." Huckmon answered with a smile.

"I'm getting a little hungry myself." Renamon admitted with a smile. However their lunch plans were instantly shot out the window when a young girl could be heard down the street.

"Let's go." Asuna said, not bothering to ask what to do. The others nodded in unison.

After running a bit, the team of four found a small blonde haired girl in pink armor crying her eyes out. "She's gone, my sister's gone!"

"Calm down sweetie, what happened?" Asuna asked sincerely.

"A big monster took my sister, and nobody wants to help me?" The girl cried. "It was a scary black dragon with red claws."

"Devidramon." Kirito said firmly. With that one statement alone, solidified their resolve.

"Let's go!" Asuna said.

"Uh, where are we going?" Huckmon asked confused.

-Highton View Terrance 11:30 AM-

Yuuko sat down, trying to calm her nerves with a cup of tea. As it turned out, Tai's hospital bills were getting higher and higher. Argus was paying for part of it, but they could only do so much. What with the lawsuits in progress too, RECT could only be stretched so far. Reaching for the mail, Yuuko stopped to see something out of the ordinary, something from another software company, RECT.

"RECT, why would they?" Then she paused a moment to think. "Kyouko." She said with a sharp tone. Kyouko was an old classmate of hers that only cared about status. The last time they spoke, her husband had purchased RECT.

"What does she want now?" Yuuko ripped the envelope open and read its contents. Apparently, Kari had won a scholarship for some boarding school.

"Nice try." Yuuko said with an angry expression. She crumbled up the paper into a ball and tossed it into the garbage. "That accursed bitch."

Before anyone could say anything else, Yuuko felt a strange dark presence. Quickly turning, Yuuko looked ready to scream, only to see nothing. But strangely, she smelled sea salt.

-Aincrad Floor 7 Forest of Shade 11:44 AM-

"So, this is where your sister was taken?" Kirito asked confused. The Forest of Shade wasn't much of a dungeon, even during the original days of SAO. The theory was the programmers ran out of time and created a rushed job that they slapped together during the end.

"Yeah," The girl said timidly.

"Why would Kibaou be out here?" Asuna questioned confused. The girl shrugged nervously.

It was here, the sound of crying could be heard nearby. "Safe bet, she's over there." Renamon pointed out. The five ran over to see a girl in a black hood wrapped up in some rope.

"Hang on." Kirito drew his sword, only to find out, it was a stick.

"What the hell?" Asuna gasped surprised, seeing her rapier missing too.

"Your Digivices?" Huckmon bellowed surprised. Both players looked down to see their wrists were now bare. Looking up, the two found the girl in black missing as well.

"Alright short stuff, what's going, on?" Renamon began infuriatingly, only to see the girl in white missing.

"Silly humans." The four looked up to see the two girls, except they were dressed in outfits similar to nuns with cat ear and wings on the back. One was wearing pink with feathered wings and had a gold trident. The other wore black with bat wings, and held two cross based guns in her hands. In their hands was the stolen equipment.

"We are the Sistermon duo, I am Sistermon Blanc." The pink one explained with a joyful tone.

"I am Sistermon Noir." The black one said, spinning her guns around.

"What do you want?" Asuna demanded infuriated.

"We want to see how powerful you humans really are, so we set up a little test for you." Blanc said with a smile.

"Inside this labyrinth is a Digimon called Dinohumon, defeat him, and we will relinquish your weapons and Digivices." Noir said with a scoff. "Attempt to access your player menus, and we toss your equipment off the edge of Aincrad."

"You little pieces of!" Huckmon began, a fire brewing in his mouth.

"Enough, we do as they say, for now." Kirito ordered, clearly just as upset.

"Fine." Huckmon grumbled.

"Good choice." Noir snickered. "Now, go."

Reluctantly, the party of four decided to go on, knowing it was their only option. Huckmon grumbled constantly as they trekked, seeing it was about all he could do.

"Hey look." Renamon said, pointing ahead. To the duo's surprise, it was an iron sword, and an iron rapier.

"Not much, but we'll have to make due." Asuna said with a sigh. Asuna took the rapier, while Kirito grabbed the sword.

"They only forbade us from using our inventory, I guess this doesn't count." Kirito suggested.

"Fine." Huckmon grumbled. "I just can't believe we let those brats get the better of us."

"None of use realized what happened, and this isn't the first time." Asuna pointed out, reminded of Lisbeth's tale of Witchmon.

After a few minutes of trekking, Kirito decided to break the silence. "So, do either of you know what this Dinohumon guy looks like?"

"He's another swordsman Digimon, that's about as far as I know." Renamon admitted.

"He looks like a guy with green skin, purple stripes, and has a giant sword on his back and wrist blades." Huckmon said with a surprised tone.

"Oh please tell me you're not just making that up as you go along." Asuna begged.

"Lizard Dance!" A digimon fitting Huckmon's description swung his arms wildly at the four.

Huckmon narrowly dodged the attack, and pivoted. "Spitfire Blast!"

Dinohumon swung his sword, deflecting the attack.

"Horizontal Square!" Kirito swung his blade, the pivoted around DinoHumon. However the lizard was quicker, and blocked the attack.

"To slow." Dinohumon smirked.

"They aren't." Kirito said with a smirk. Before Dinohumon could asked what, Asuna delivered a barrage of stabs to Dinohumon. At the same time, Renamon reappeared with Huckmon under her arms. She tossed the dinosaur at Dinohumon.

"Fif Slash!" Huckmon delivered a powerful slash at Dinohumon. The attack sent him back a great distance. Dinohumon was about to recover, when Asuna and Kirito crossed their blades, both charged with sword skills. The attack did some damages to lizard, who vanished in a flash of light.

"Did we win?" Huckmon asked confused.

"I think so?" Asuna admitted, just as confused.

"Hey!" The four turned to see Sistermon Noir running up, clearly frightened.

"Alright, deals a deal, now give us back our equipment." Asuna demanded, furious.

"Ok, I would but two problems, one my sister has them." Noir admitted, nervously.

"Then were is she?" Kirito asked confused.

"Well, that's problem part 2." Noir said, poking her fingers together. "We were watching your fight, and she got abducted by a Dokugumon."

"And you are asking us for help, why?" Renamon asked seriously.

Noir then went into a nearby tree trunk, and squatted down beneath it. "I'm afraid of spiders."

"Alright, we'll help, not like we have a say in the matter." Asuna said with an exhausted sigh. "We better call the others."

"Um, yeah about that." Noir began sheepishly. "We may have severed connection to the messaging feature temporarily."

"Why would you think that was a good idea?" Asuna demanded furiously.

"Our boss said so ok," Noir started crying under Asuna's glare. The four followed Noir's direction, who basically sat on Kirito's shoulders the whole trip.

"Faster, faster!" Noir demanded happily.

"Shut up you little brat." Kirito demanded, only for Noir to swat him in the back of the head with her pistol.

"I'm champion leveled, not rookie." Noir said with a huff. (AN: Does anyone get the reference?)

"Whatever." Asuna huffed, agitated.

"HELP ME!" Everyone looked up to see Blanc hung up in a massive spider web. Not far away, were their equipment, and a rather hungry looking spider. It was massive and black, with a gold horned face mask with eight green eyes. Two orange locks of hair were being pulled down by her front arms. A large skull and crossbones was on its back.

"Well, found her." Huckmon said, not certain if that was a good thing or not.

"Let's just get this over with." Kirito said, drawing his iron sword.

"Wait, we beat Dinohumon, so we can access our items again." Asuna realized. The two players swiped their hands and pulled out some different weapons. Kirito took out Lisbeth's Dark Repusler, while Asuna took out Hurricane Glare, a lime green bladed rapier that boosted defense as well.

"Let's get stomping!" Huckmon said, charging forward. Renamon disappeared and reappeared right in front of Dokugamon's face.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon rained down an assortment of pixelated diamond shards. However the attack didn't do much, except cause Dokugamon to flinch.

"Venom Blast!" Dokugamon fired a toxic looking spray at Renamon.

"Uh oh, Fox Switch Deception!" Renamon quickly switched herself with a log.

"Spitfire Blast!" Huckmon fired a weak fire blast at the spider. The attack barely did anything. "Sorry Kazuto, all this fighting has really worn me out."

"You and Renamon get to Blanc, then rejoin us." Kirito ordered. The two Digimon nodded, then left to do as they were told.

"Now getting up there is a challenge." Asuna pointed out.

"Or, I could just do this." Kirito tossed an iron spike at Dokugamon, who clearly looked enraged.

"Poison Thread!" The spider immediately ran down the wall, intent on finishing the humans. She fired a web of purple death at the two.

"Time to move!" Asuna declared horrified.

The two players moved quickly, dodging the toxic attack, while Noir joined the other two in saving her sister.

"Well, we got itsy bitsy's attention, now what?" Asuna asked confused.

"Yeah, I really hadn't thought this far ahead." Kirito admitted sheepishly.

"Are you for real?" Asuna demanded infuriatingly.

"Just run!" Kirito demanded horrified of the quickly approaching spider.

"Venom Blast!" Dokugamon fired a toxic attack once again.

"Scatter!" Kirito ordered, narrowly dodging the attack.

"I BLAME YOU!" Asuna shouted enraged.

"I know." Kirito admitted horrified of what Asuna would do to him later.

"Poison Thread!" Kirito soon found himself webbed to a tree, courtesy of their newest opponent.

Huckmon and Renamon finally reached the top of the cocoon, where with a well-placed slash, Huckmon destroyed the webbing.

"FINALLY!" Blanc shouted happily. As she did, Asuna and Kirito's digivices slipped out. Blanc quickly grabbed the wall, while Renamon grabbed their gadgets.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Noir asked her sister, getting them to the upper ledge safely.

"I thought you'd never ask." Blanc said with an equally large smile. The two pulled their hoods over their eyes, and were engulfed in their respective colored lights.

"AWAKEN MODE ACTIVATE!" The two shouted in unison.

"Well this is going well." Asuna said dryly, as her sword barely did anything to cut the threads.

"Well then, secret weapon time." Kirito said, going for his player menu. It was here, something strange happened.

"Mickey Fire/ Divine Pierce!" A barrage of bullets, followed quickly by a pink glow struck Dokugamon.

"Don't worry, we can take it from here." A mature woman said. Kirito looked surprise, while Asuna looked jealous. Both Sistermon had grown up to mature women with their hoods now masks that covered the upper part of their faces.

"We figured it would be the least we can do for you." Noir said with a smile.

"Lucky twerps." Asuna's glare was focused upwards.

"Let's finish this." Blanc said with a smile. Noir nodded with a smile. The two crossed their weapons as they glowed brightly.

"GRAND SISTER CROSS!" The blast deleted Dokugamon instantly, as the sisters reverted back to normal.

"Well that was fun." Noir said with a smile.

"I know right?" Blanc said with an equally large smile. Only to hear Asuna's angered throat clearing. The Sistermon's shrunk in horror.

"We're Sorry!" They bellowed horrified of the girl.

"You should be." Kirito said equally upset.

"Yeah." Huckmon said, running up with Renamon. She tossed the digivices at the humans, who adjusted them on their wrists.

"Well, deals a deal." Blanc chuckled frightened, giving up the weapons.

"And one other thing." Noir pulled out a large fiery ball of aura, which went into Asuna and Kirito's digivices.

"What did that do?" Kirito asked confused and slightly angered.

"It's a surprise." The duo said with a mischievous smile. It was here, Noir pulled out a corridor crystal, teleporting the four others away.

Blanc then let out a sigh of relief. "How did Gankoomon talk us into this?"

"It's who he is, all there is too it." Noir said annoyed. "Now what?"

"You want to go to that place on Floor 26 for cheesecake?" Blanc asked.

"That's not even a question." Noir said with a smile.

-Floor 47 Kirito's House 9:55 PM-

"Man, I'm beat." Kirito groaned, switching into PJ, and crashing onto his bed. As it turned out, the corridor crystal took them to Floor 26, where Asuna and Kirito were reunited with the other Defenders, who explained about the Dark Ocean. Almost instantly, Asuna went to the KoB headquarters to warn Heathcliff. Naturally, the man began to take immediate precautions. Apparently, he also started having weapons caches all over Aincrad about a month back in case.

"Kazuto, were you going to use dual wield today?" Huckmon asked confused.

"I, considered it, yes." Kazuto admitted reluctantly. "But I'm not ready for it."

"Kazuto, you may not have a choice." Huckmon began concerned. "The Digimon are getting stronger, and we'll need all the strength we can get."

"I know, I know." Kirito groaned, hearing this conversation before. Kirito then pulled the covers over his body, trying to get to sleep, as Huckmon jumped into the couch, where he usual slept. Neither was aware of the large black seaside like mist that rose up.

-Real World Unknown location 11:57 PM-

An unknown four legged Digimon ran rampantly through the streets, screaming in agony. It wore armor similar to a knight with a gold face mask and wings. From afar, a man in a black limo watched through a long range camera.

"Well, it is in the beta testing stages, so problems are to occur." He said sadistically. "But you're still a magnificent creature nonetheless." The man only watched in glee, as the Digimon knocked over a telephone pole. "It's not like I can be traced to it."

At this same moment, Kari looked out her bedroom window, strangely horrified at the salty smelly air. "It's just like back then, when I went to the dark ocean." She gulped horrified.

"You will be mine child!" A menacing voice bellowed with rage. Kari was so mortified at that statement, she fainted, collapsing on the floor.

 **And with that, we are done with chapter 12. Sorry this took so long, I haven't been feeling well with the heat in my neck of the States. Anyway a quick heads up about chapter 13, it will be more focused on the Japanese Digidestined, not on the Defenders. It will just help move the story along a bit.**

 **Anyways, before I go, I have a little Digimon news for you, that personally, I'm not all that thrilled about. We're getting a new Digimon Anime this fall. Ordinarily, I would be jumping for joy, but not for this. It's based on a new subspecies called Appmon, Digimon based on various smartphone apps, with the main protagonists being called Gatchmon. Among these creatures is another Hackmon (Huckmon's translated name) that looks more like ExTyrannomon. I've seen the trailers on YouTube, and I just don't get the appeal. Instead of Digivolving, Appmon combined in a similar fashion to DigiXros. I don't know why I'm not interested, probably for the idea of a reboot maybe?**

 **Well, let's just see where it goes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Limit**

 **-Highton View Terrance June 10th 3:15 PM-**

Ken walked up the stairs of the apartment as he had some extra homework for Kari under his arm. She had missed school today, and he sought the need to bring her the assignments for today. Ken remembered hearing from TK and the others that Kari used to get sick a lot, and he had hoped this wasn't the case.

"Hold on a little bit Kari, hopefully everything turns out OK." Ken thought to himself with a slight sign of hope.

"No mom, it's fine." Just as Ken reached the door to the Kamiya family's home, he heard the telltale sounds of Susamu Kamiya. "We can manage on our own."

Ken paused a moment, hearing something he shouldn't have. He had heard about money problems with Tai's medical expenses, but he didn't know how badly. Ken shook his head, then knocked on the door.

"Ken, good to see you." Yuuko said, opening the door with a weak smile. "What brings you around?"

"I, uh brought Kari's homework so she wouldn't fall behind." Ken admitted, reluctantly.

"She's asleep right now, fortunately she just broke out of her fever." Yuuko admitted with a grateful look on her face. "Why don't you come in, I just brewed some tea."

"Uh, I can't stay very long, I have to get home." Ken explained, trying his best to keep calm.

"I understand, we've all had our bad days recently." She said with a smile.

"That's putting it mildly." Ken admitted with a weak shrug.

Yuuko sighed. "I take it you heard part of my husband's conversation." Ken's silence was all she needed. "It's true, we've been running low on money for a few weeks now, and Argus has been only able to pay for so much."

"Is their anyway I can help?" Ken asked quietly.

With a reluctant sigh, Yuuko weakly admitted. "I wish I could say yes, but at this point I don't know."

After a few minutes, Ken left with a frown on his face. No matter how much he wanted to help, Kari's family may not last the end of the year. It was here, Ken's phone went off, revealing Davis was calling.

"Davis, what's up?" Ken answered the phone.

"Ken, docks now, we got a Digimon attack!" Davis shouted horrified.

Immediately, Ken grabbed Wormmon, and headed down. When he got there, he was greeted by Davis, Sora, Veemon, and Biyomon. "Well, this is awkward."

"She was the only one available." Davis explained with a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with." Sora said rather glum. The other two agreed.

The team of six walked down to see random walls had been knocked over. Occasionally, they found large paw prints not far behind.

"Wow, someone does not like the décor." Veemon commented, somewhat disturbed.

"That's putting it mildly." Biyomon agreed.

"Wait, what was that?" Sora pointed ahead, revealing a silver armored tail with a gold tip run past a wall. The six ran after it, seeing a large armored dragon Digimon with wings.

"I know that Digimon, it's Maildramon." Wormmon pointed out. Maildramon then proceeded to slam his head against a brick wall, reducing it to rubble.

"Well, he seems, different." Davis began, cautiously.

"It's like it's a mindless monster." Sora pointed out. Across the street, someone in a black limo took note of Maildramon's behavior.

"Enhanced aggression, lack of proper motor controls, oh delicious." The man said, licking his lips. "But what happens when I turn up the power?" He pulled out a strange remote and twisted the dial on it. Maildramon let out a pain filled shriek, as his tail lit up.

"Lightning Sphere!" A powerful blast of light shot out, and destroyed a nearby condemned building.

"Ok, let's get ready to send." Ken began, only to see Wormmon in pain. It was here he realized that Biyomon and Veemon had begun to thrash about too.

"It hurts." Biyomon cried in pain, clutching the sides of her head.

"Make it stop!" Veemon demanded, tears running down his face.

"What the hell?" Sora asked horrified.

"Whoops, wrong setting." The man in the limo smirked, pleased with the results either way. He pressed a different button, and smirked even more. It was here, Maildramon roared again, and charged at the six.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Davis declared quickly.

VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRES OF COURAGE!

Veemon had been switched over to his flaming armored form, who grabbed Maildramon by the neck. Struggling, the armor Digimon tried in vain to stop it.

"Now calm down, now." Flamedramon ordered, struggling to hold his grip on the armored Digimon.

"Guys, get in there." Ken ordered. Biyomon and Wormmon nodded in agreement.

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON

The fire bird and armored bug man charged at Maildramon, in an attempt to help Flamedramon. Well the key word was "try". Maildramon's rage made it so the three champion Digimon couldn't hold him.

"This is better than I expected." The mystery man laughed victoriously. "I just wish I had some popcorn."

"Maybe we need to switch it up to Paildramon?" Sora suggested. It was here, Maildramon screeched horrified.

"Lightning Sphere!" Maildramon was covered in electricity, forcing the other Digimon off. A powerful lightning blast fired off at Ken. Sora reacted quickly and pushed him to the ground.

"IRON PRESS!" Maildramon leapt into the air and aimed right at Sora and Ken.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon fired several fire balls at Maildramon, sending it off course and into a condemned building.

"Nice shot." Stingmon said with a grateful sigh. Maildramon ran out and began thrashing again, this time screaming in pain. Before anyone could say or do anything, the Digimon was deleted.

"I didn't hit him that hard." Flamedramon said surprised.

"I don't think you did." Sora pointed out.

"Damn it, the clone became too unstable." The man in the limo said grimly, leaning forward. "Get me out of here!" The limo driver acknowledge the man, and drove off.

Several minutes later, Izzy showed up with a specially designed scanner, and began looking over the area. Yolie, Cody, and their respective Digimon showed up, ready to help.

"So it just killed itself?" Yolie asked skeptically.

"We all saw it." Ken said surprised.

"I don't believe it." Izzy said surprised.

"Why, if this Maildramon really was armor plated, Flamedramon's attacks couldn't have done that much damage." Cody pointed out, believing the story.

"No, I meant there wasn't a Digimon here, or at least a real one." Izzy said, surprising the others. "When the second team first dealt with Arukenimon, I noticed a strange frequency coming from her control spire Digimon." He showed them his scanner. "Ever since, I've begun isolating it, in the event she ever did return."

"That thing couldn't have been a control spire Digimon." Veemon pointed out. "It hit too hard."

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying Maildramon isn't a real Digimon, but also not a control spire Digimon." Izzy explained, shocking the others.

"Oh I've seen this horror movie before, later the mad scientist that tried to play god will drop to his knees and go: I was a fool, there are just some things man was not meant to tamper with." Davis said dramatically.

"You mean Rise of the Mutant Sludge People, I love that movie." Izzy said with a smile.

"Wait, you mean somebody made a cloned Digimon?" Yolie asked confused.

"Crudely put, maybe," Izzy admitted. "I'd need some more data to confirm this."

Walking into the front of RECT INC., the mystery man walked through the halls agitated. He had dark brown hair which was pulled back. His black eyes were covered by rather large glasses. This mad man is Sugou Nobuyuki, a key member of RECT's programing division.

"Mr. Nobuyuki?" His assistant asked timidly. She stood a few inches shorter than him, with black hair, clad in a white suit dress. Her eyes were covered by large glasses that gave off a white glare, preventing her eye color from being seen. "Mrs. Yuuki wants to ensure you're coming over later for dinner."

"Of course I am you twit," Sugou said rudely. "Now leave me be, I have some important work I have to get done."

"Of course sir." His assistant forced herself to say, visibly afraid of the man.

Sugou made his way to the elevator's interior, where he pressed the elevator buttons like he would a keypad. Once the code was entered, the elevator shifted downwards into a secret area, few knew existed. In the room, Sugou was greeted by several tubes filled with strange liquids and beings. Some were Digimon, others were humans that slowly started to show inhuman features.

"Sir," Sugou turned to see one of his scientists walk up. "What happened with the specimen?"

"It became unstable, it appears our research was correct, the lower the level Digimon, the more unstable it becomes." Sugou said, anger in his tone. "To make matters worse, one of those kids has designed a tracker, which could come back to haunt us." The truth was, after the whole thing where Control Spires started popping up all over the world, the government got in contact with ARGUS to help deal with the Digimon threat. But Kaiyaba said no, for ethical reasons. So, they went to RECT instead, and were once again turned down, claiming they were for programing, not weapons design.

That is when Sugou took over. He approached Senator Hashima, and claimed he could create his own Digimon army, one they could control, not some snot nosed kids. With a private lab installed, Sugou began working with some of the greatest minds RECT had to offer, and they began working. For two years they toiled over cloning Digimon, with minimal results. Today, was essentially the beta testing, and it failed.

However, a side project just might: Project Eden, which hybridized humans and Digimon into perfect soldiers of war. Which however was highly illegal, considering they did kidnap people off the streets, and the whole inhuman testing thing. Sugou stopped for a moment, seeing TK's pod, as black talons slowly started coming out of his fingertips. The idea was using someone use to Digimon data as a test subject, which seemed to work, for now.

"Sir, what if we release Subject Alpha-019?" One of the technicians suggested.

"That could work." He admitted, turning to another pod, which held a large silver and blue beetle like Digimon with a large dish on its back.

"Let it out." Sugou said maliciously.

The Digimon was released, as it slowly opened its red eyes. The Digimon let out a menacing screech, which caused the humans to hold their ears.

"Good, good, but save it for the main event, Searchmon." Sugou said, pulling out his remote, and putting the Digimon under control.

 **-Odaiba High School Computer Labs 4:14 PM-**

Izzy ran the data he had been given, in hopes of finding the source of it. Being he was such a great help repairing the computer systems, Izzy was allowed access into the labs, after hours. Plus, the power was out at his place for local repairs, preventing Izzy from using his own equipment.

"I've tried isolating this frequency, but the encryption is too heavy for this system." Izzy explained concerned. "But whoever made Maildramon, knew what they were doing."

"Mad scientists, they want to rule the world." Davis brought up, seeing this horror movie way too often.

"But still, why would somebody clone a Digimon?" Yolie asked confused.

"Seriously?" Davis asked incredulously. "We have pets that become weapons of mass destruction, why wouldn't somebody clone a Digimon?"

"I can't help but agree with Davis on that one." Cody admitted.

"Strange, something's trying to connect to my server." Izzy said confused. An attempted video feed was trying to play on the monitor Izzy was working on. Despite being filled with static, the six digidestined noticed one all too familiar person.

"TK!" They all shouted in horror. They saw the images of the lab TK was in, as he was being tortured.

"Izzy, how'd you do this?" Sora asked confused.

"I'm not, somebody's trying to connect to my IP address, without letting someone else know." Izzy explained, trying to connect.

"HERTZ JAMMING!" A voice said, sending out a sonic wave. It was here, Searchmon jumped through the windows, and landed on the table Izzy's computer was on. Everyone in the room soon scattered, in hopes of dodging the beast.

"Um, hi." Izzy said surprised. Searchmon's response was a menacing hiss.

"Anyone want to guess we have another clone?" Cody asked confused.

"That thought did cross my mind." Yolie admitted horrified.

"I know that Digimon, it's Searchmon, capable of sonic distortion." Hawkmon explained.

"We got this!" Armadillomon said excitedly. "Diamond SHELL!" Armadillomon rolled up into a ball, then crashed into Searchmon. The attack sent it back a ways.

"Get him outside and take him down." Davis ordered. The Digimon nodded, tackling Searchmon, out the window it came in. It was here, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon reached the ground and took a fighting stance.

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO EXVEEMON

Yolie meanwhile grabbed her D-3. "Digiarmor Energize!"

HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY.

"OK, sorry, no digivolving for me, I have too much of a headache." Wormmon groaned, alongside Biyomon and Tentomon.

"You three just rest then." Sora said warmly. The Digimon nodded.

"HERTZ JAMMING!" Searchmon fired a sonic blast at the three Digimon that opposed it.

"VEE LASER!"

"MEGATON PRESS!"

"DOUBLE STAR!"

The Digimon fired their respective attacks Searchmon, who narrowly dodged the attack.

"Alright try this, TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon swung his tail, slamming Searchmon into the air.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" An icy blue wave nailed Searchmon in the back. Matt, while riding Garurumon rode in, ready to help.

"Sorry I'm late guys, good think Izzy texted me when he did." Matt said, getting off the wolf.

"No I didn't." Izzy said confused, walking out of the building. "I haven't had the time."

"According to my phone, you did." Matt explained holding up his cell. It was here, they all looked confused, especially Izzy.

"Matt, I've been busy working, I haven't been able to send a text." Izzy said confused.

" ** _AHHHH 01010001001_**!" Searchmon bellowed horrified. It was here, Searchmon stood on its hind legs, while taking some horrific changes. Its arms bulked up, while a parabolic dish appeared on its left shoulder. Two more eyes appeared on its face, just above the normal ones. A pair of moth wings with static like aura soon appeared.

" **SEARCHMON CORRUPTION MODE**!" The monstrosity said in a warped tone.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Sugou said, completely surprised. He was watching the events unfold through a series of monitors.

"STATIC SHREIKER!" A distorted energy beam shot out of its mouth.

"MOVE!" Matt ordered. No one argued and did as they were told.

"Parabolic Punisher!" A sonic pulse boosted Searchmon claws first at Garurumon, who was sent flying.

"Now that wasn't." Ankylomon began, only for Searchmon to turn its attention towards the others.

"STATIC SHRIEKER!" The blast sent the other three Digimon flying, causing them to revert to their rookie forms.

"Garurumon, try to digivolve again!" Matt ordered, noticing the evident power boost.

GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO WEREGARURUMON!

"GARURU KICK!" WereGarurumon delivered a powerful kick to Searchmon. The attack pushed it back a bit, just as WereGarurumon pulled his brass knuckle covered fist back.

"BALDY BLOW!" WereGarurumon delivered a barrage of punches right into Searchmon's chest. However the attacks did little to no damages.

"What?" The Ultimate Leveled Digimon asked horrified.

Searchmon grabbed WereGarurumon and tossed him to the side. "Gigahertz Guillotine!" Searchmon released a sonic powered slash at WereGarurumon, who quickly recovered and jumped over it.

"CIRCLE MOON KICK!" WereGarurumon's foot was engulfed in lunar energy, then nailed Searchmon in the face.

"I think it's mad." Davis said, checking up on Veemon, then realizing the angered look on Searchmon.

"Static-!" Searchmon was about to fire again, when its whole body began to shake violently. Before anyone knew it, Searchmon was gone.

"Sir, why?" One of the technicians asked confused. Searchmon, still in its corruption mode, was returned to its pod.

"Two reasons, one I couldn't let that brat find us." Sugou slowly walked over to the pod, touching the container. "And two, I want a full scale diagnostics on this alternate form."

In one of the other pods, which held an unspecified human, he made note of what was going on, as a small red energy blade appeared in his left hand.

"So, somebody is cloning Digimon, and somebody hacked Izzy's phone, but we still don't know anything?" Matt asked confused.

"Crudely put, yes to all." Izzy said, looking over the lack of data from the battle with Searchmon.

"I swear things just aren't getting any easier." Sora groaned, seeing the other Digimon recover.

It was here, Izzy got an email. Given the circumstances he would have ignored it, but it was how the subject line was written, he couldn't. "It's in Malbolge?"

"Mall bow what?" Davis asked confused.

"It's a rather complicated form of electronic coding." Izzy said. "Fortunately, I have a translator." Quickly running the program, everyone was shocked at what it translated to.

"I KNOW WHERE TK IS."

"Open it, NOW!" Matt demanded, not as temporary leader, but as a brother.

"You didn't even need to ask." Izzy opened the email to see the entire message was in Malbolge. Running the translator again, everyone was surprised at what it said:

 _Digidestined, I know what I say might sound odd, but the simple fact is, I am your ally. There is a lot I can't disclose right now for my safety and yours. Because of this, do not make contact with me, I will make contact with you. But know this, unless we trust each other, no one will be safe, not even Tai._

 _For now, call me Athena._

Attached to this message was a strange form of coding, one Izzy began to understand. "It's a tracking unit, one meant to find Cloned Digimon.

"Thank you Athena!" Izzy shouted happily.

"Wait, what does she mean by Tai's in trouble too?" Sora asked confused.

"I don't know, but for now we take this one step at a time, this is the best we've gotten in who knows how long." Matt said firmly. No one could disagree with that logic.

 **-Highton View Terrance 9:44 PM-**

Kari slowly walked out of bed, intent of going to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Her fever had died down a bit, but it was still preventing her from getting a good night's sleep. Slowly she stumbled through the hallway, stepping into the sand.

Wait, sand? Kari shook her head, maybe Miko spilled some of her cat box again. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kari knelt down and cupped her hands in the water, putting it up to her face. Noticing the salty texture and taste, every ounce of sleep left her eyes.

"No, god no, anywhere but here!" Kari begged horrified at her dark surroundings. She found herself once gain in the dark ocean.

"Damn it all!" Kari bellowed, realizing she left both her digivice and D-Terminal on her nightstand. Instinctively, she ran, as far away from the water as she could. However the tides quickly came, revealing the monstrous Scubamon she encountered in her last visit.

"Well, well, you returned, our master has been expecting you." One said with a raspy tone.

Kari tripped on something, falling on her face. Looking over, it was a long blue tentacle, which originated behind the Scubamon. A titanic figure rose from the waters, revealing a humanoid squid with wings on his back.

"I've been waiting far too long for this moment girl." The monstrosity bellowed. "Soon all will feel the wrath of Lord Dragomon!"

Kari did the only logical thing anyone would do at a time like this, scream bloody murder.

 **-Aincrad Floor 33 Hyrok same time-**

Taiki shot up, pushing Agumon off the bed at the same time. "No, it couldn't be."

"Tai, what happened?" Agumon asked confused.

"It's Kari, she, she's in trouble." Taiki said horrified.

 **And here is chapter 13. I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but it just seemed to fit for this time out. And to all of you who guessed Sugou's involvement, yay for you. I purposely revealed him sooner because any fan of SAO would have known right from the start.**

 **Anyway before I go, I have a little update for you all: I bumped into the subbed version of Appmon episode one today, and quiet frankly, it was a bit better than I expected. The whole thing reminds me of Xros Wars Hunters, my least favorite incarnation of Digimon in all. I will fully admit I don't care for it, and the various Appmon I've seen on the Digimon Wiki, but it's still better than what the trailers revealed.**

 **To anyone who wants to see it, the site is called: Watch Cartoons Online Dot Com .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Shadows**

 **AN: Alright before we get into this chapter, I'm going to answer some anonymous reviewers who asked some very good questions:**

 **To Wayward Son: Athena isn't from Digimon, she's from SAO, that's all I'm saying to avoid spoilers.**

 **To Red John: The gang from SAO aren't traditional Digidestined, meaning they didn't have a moment with a Digimon early in their lives. I've already thought about that when I first started writing this story, and I've already got the answer, but I'm going to let Gennai answer it in a later chapter.**

 **-Aincrad Floor 33 June 11th 9:32 AM-**

"Your sister is in trouble?" Asuna asked skeptically. She and the others had their weekly meeting, with Kirito for the first time in a while, and Taiki had told them the events of what happened the previous night.

"I know it sounds weird," Taiki began.

"That's one word to say it." Agil muttered under his breath.

"But with all this Dark Ocean nonsense that's shown up, you can't deny something might be wrong." Taiki finished, shooting a glare at Agil, being that he heard the larger man.

"You can't deny there is some logic in what you say." Lunamon said, sipping some coffee.

"If we could only just go to the dark ocean, we could find out ourselves." Agumon suggested.

"No way," This came from Kirito.

"Come on man, it's our best option." Klein reminded.

"That's if it works," Kirito began.

"Yeah, getting to the dark ocean was never easy." Taiki reminded.

"That's not what I mean," Kirito brought up, surprising the others. "Every human he is essentially a copy of our real selves, if we leave for the dark ocean, or even the Digital world, what would the Cardinal System think?"

"It might think we jumped off the side of Aincrad, then it might consider us dead." Asuna said quietly after a moment of silence from everyone.

"So, you're afraid to go to the digital world, because it might kill you?" Gaomon asked confused. Kirito nodded.

"You can't deny, that makes sense." Lisbeth said with a sigh.

"Didn't even think of that." Taiki said with a sigh.

"Uh oh, I've got a new message." Asuna saw on her menu. "From the commander."

"Heathcliff called, damn it must be important." Taiki said with a bit of surprise in his tone.

However, every ounce of seriousness left Asuna's face, and was replaced by fear. "He, he's been spotted, he's on Floor 19!"

"Who?" Kirito asked horrified.

"P-p-p-p-," Asuna became ghostly white as she said. "PoH."

"Oh hell no." Taiki accurately, and horrifically summed up every humans thoughts, while confusing the Digimon.

"Who?" Lunamon asked confused, however knew this was bad seeing everyone's reactions.

"He's the leader of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild." Taiki gulped horrified.

"Murder guild?" The Digimon asked horrified.

"Alright, you know how this works right, we die in the game, we die in the real world." Klein explained, the Digimon nodded. "However, not everybody believes that statement, thinking there's no proof." Briefly, Silica was reminded of Rosalia, who thought the exact same way.

"So what, these guys don't think you die in the human world?" Falcomon asked, trying to make heads or tails of this.

"No, just the opposite," Agil said distrurbed. "Laughing Coffin is under the impression they can completely get away with murder in Sword Art Online."

"Being that without proof, all evidence points to Akihiko Kayaba." Lunamon said, getting the idea.

"It got so bad, last year we went to war with Laughing Coffin, PoH and three others escaped." Taiki explained, horrified of what happened.

"Wow, no wonder you're so terrified." Renamon said sympathetic of her partner.

"I don't blame any of you for being so frightened." Gaomon said in agreement.

"Where is he?" Taiki said firmly.

"Are you serious?" Agil asked surprised.

"No, he's right, we've got to end this before it begins." Kirito agreed.

"I swear, you two." Asuna grumbled angered.

"Well, let's go hunting." Agil said, agreeing with the two.

"Let's go." Klein agreed.

"Do you need to ask if I'm in?" Falcomon said with a smirk.

"Despite my weakened form, I am still a member of the Olypmus XII, and this criminal must be brought to justice." Lunamon said, crossing her arms. Silica nodded in agreement.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Agumon asked with a smile.

"Asuna, obviously." Taiki smirked.

"I hate you all." Asuna groaned in annoyance, getting up.

The team headed out the door, unaware, a pair of black eyes with white pupils was observing this through the windows.

-Real World Izzy's house 12:12 PM-

"Kari's missing too?" Sora asked confused and frightened. Ken nodded, having gotten the same news from the Kamiya family. Naturally, the Japanesee team had an emergency meeting to discuss their next course of action.

"And from what Izzy's scans have picked up, it she's in the Dark Ocean." Ken explained horrified.

"Damn it," Matt groaned, then turned to Gatomon. "Didn't you once go to the Dark Ocean with TK?"

"That was a onetime thing," Gatomon said with a sigh, remorse filled her tone. "I doubt it would work again."

"And Ken used the last of his digivice's dark energies to banish Daemon there, so we can't use that to find her." Izzy said, looking over the black gadget in question.

"Terrific." Davis grumbled, annoyed.

"I take it Athena hasn't contacted you about this?" Matt asked Izzy.

"If she knows, she's not saying for good reason." Izzy admitted reluctantly. "Our cloning expert could do a lot of damage with the Dark Ocean."

"That's putting it mildly." Yolie groaned.

"The fact is, we have to find Kari." Ken declared, summing up everybody's thoughts.

"But we don't even know where to look." Cody reminded.

"That's not completely right," Matt brought up, then turned to Gatomon. "Didn't you and TK once get to the Dark Ocean at the beach?"

"Yeah?" The cat admitted confused.

"Then maybe there might be a trace of the Dark Ocean at the beach in town." Izzy admitted with a bit of hope. "I know it's been a few years, but it's a start."

"It's better than nothing." Joe agreed.

"Then let's go." Davis suggested, starting to sound upbeat. Everyone left, with Ken lagging behind a little bit.

"Something up?" Matt asked quietly, noticing the boy's discomfort.

"Do you think Tai's already aware of this?" Ken asked concerned and quietly.

This instantly got Matt's attention. "Why, because of what Athena said?"

"Something, just made me feel uneasy I guess." Ken admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Matt said enthusiastically. "Kari, TK, and Tai." For once, Ken actually believed Matt. True in recent days, Ken ordinarily couldn't stand the sight of Matt or Sora, very few could. But something changed in Matt, maybe it had been TK's disaperance, or maybe it was this whole clone thing. But the fact remained, they had a real leader now.

"Let's go." Ken said determined.

-Aincrad Floor 19 Hill of the Cross 2:17 PM-

Despite being the middle of the day, the darkness covered the area. A thick layer of fog rolled over the area. The spooky setting really set a few of the Defenders off, especially being so close to Griselda's tomb.

"Can we please move on, this place gives me the creeps!" Asuna begged, completely horrified.

"Wuss." Lisbeth smirked, only for something to run past her leg. The results cause her to leap into Taiki's arms.

"Who's a wuss?" Asuna asked rhetorically.

"He's not here, I can't get anyone's scent." Gaomon admitted.

"We might as well pack it in." Klein said, seeing nobody in sight.

"So soon, but we were just about to play." A fiendish and bone chilling voice said with a wicked smirk. Everyone turned slowly to Griselda's tomb seeing the murder guild leader standing there. Most of his features were still hidden by the long black hooded cloak.

"Aw good, I needed something to hit." Taiki said, drawing his sword. Everyone soon followed suit, however Silica and Asuna were a little bit shaken.

"Cute, but don't think for a second I came alone." PoH said with a smirk. He then snapped his fingers and several ghost like Digimon swarmed the area.

"Bakemon, I hate these guys." Taiki groaned, remembering vividly Myotismon's rampage. Asuna timidly looked at her Digivice.

 **Bakemon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Attacks: Ghost Chop, Dark Claw, Poison Breath**

"Really, this is how we're doing things?" Agil asked rhetorically.

"Of course, my vengeance will be at hand with my new army." PoH cackled venomously. "You players cost me my livelihood."

"You were killing players left and right, you had to be stopped!" Silica shot back with Pina growling in agreement.

"So what, if you love something, don't stop," The cloaked man shrugged. "Speaking of, get them!" The Bakemon quickly charged forward.

"Everyone!" Taiki bellowed, the Digimon nodded.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GAOGAMON

LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEKISMON

The seven champion Digimon stood tall, ready to fight.

"Fox tail Inferno!" Kyubimon fired several of her fireballs, causing the ghosts to disperse momentarily.

"Zombie Breath!" Several Bakemon fired a toxic gas from their mouths.

"MEGA ROAR!" GeoGreymon repelled the attacks with his sonic blasts. The results created a large green smoke wall. Despite the smoke, the Bakemon still charged through.

"Damn, these things won't die!" Klein pointed out angrily as he slashed one Bakemon that got too close.

"Aren't ghosts by definition dead?" Agil pointed out, blocking one with his hammer. Gaogamon lunged at another one.

"You know what I mean." Klein shot back swinging his sword, deleting a Bakemon that got too close to Silica.

"Odd." Lekismon noted, somewhat confused.

"What's up?" Sunflowmon asked, slamming one Bakemon with her tail.

"There tactics and their movements, they haven't taken one decent shot." Lekismon pointed out. "And with this swarm, they should have had several openings."

"Something's up." Peckmon agreed, dodging a Dark Claw.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Asuna bellowed horrified as the Bakemon lifted her into the sky.

"I got what I wanted, now see ya losers!" PoH cackled as a few Bakemon grabbed him. The swarm quickly flew off, taking Asuna and PoH with him.

"Let's move!" Kirito said, getting on BaoHuckmon. Everyone partnered up and ran after the swarm of ghosts.

"Where's he taking her?" Gaogamon asked concerned.

"From the looks of things, Shadow Shrine, an old boss dungeon," Peckmon explained, remembering hearing about it from the other members of Fuurinkazan. "Not a friendly place."

"It must be where he's been hiding for so long." Lekismon said, putting things together.

"Then let's flush out a rat!" Kyuubimon said determined to rescue her partner.

"Let's go!" Everyone agreed in unison.

-Real World Kiriguya Dojo 2:25 PM-

Suguha continued her set of moves as the rain hit the dojo. For two long years she waited, prayed her brother would one day return.

Before doing anything else, Suguha paused a moment, and quickly turned, thinking she saw something. Only to see nothing at all.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sugu said quietly. Slowly she crept outside, her kendo stick in hand, intent on finding the culprit.

Turning the corner, Suguha slowly spotted what looked like a blue reptilian tail. "What?" Sugu charged, however she was now smelling sea salt.

"Can't lose focus, I have to find the intruder." Suguha said determined. Quickly she leapt, only to see nothing. "Ok, now I've gone crazy." It was here, Suguha heard somebody scream in horror. "KARI?"

Instinctively, she got on her bike and pedaled, her destination, the beach. Why, she didn't even know. But, she could feel a strange set of yellow eyes observing her.

-Shadow Shrine, same time-

Taiki and the others rushed through the halls of the shrine, fully intent on saving Asuna. To their surprise, they found Asuna lying in a small stone tablet.

Slowly, Asuna began to stir, letting out a small yawn. "Good morning." She said quietly.

"Asuna, what happened?" Kirito asked, rushing to her side.

"I took a very nice nap, thank you for asking." Asuna said, still drowsy. Kirito looked over her, and saw a familiar icon next to Asuna's health bar.

"She's been hit with a sleep status, Asuna's movements will be sporadic for a bit." Kirito explained.

"So we're here, where's our host?" Lisbeth asked confused.

"HUMANS, PREPARE TO DIE!" A ghastly voice said. Everyone turned to see another Bakemon, this time it was huge and wearing a large witch's hat that covered it's eyes. Klein took a look at his digivice.

 **Soulmon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Attacks: Necro Dance, End Trance**

"Well, that's new." Taiki admitted with a shrug.

"You humans will never leave this place alive, End Trance!" A giant skull soon descended from the air above the team. Quickly everybody scattered to avoid it.

"Somebody hit that thing!" Taiki ordered.

"You got it, MEGA FLAME!" GeoGreymon fired a stream of fires at Soulmon. The ghost took the attack midway, only for the others to rush him.

"Burning Flame/ Fox Tail Inferno/ Sunshine Beam/ Kunai Wing/ Tear Arrow/ Spiral Blow!" Everyone fired their long ranged attack, which blasted Soulmon, but seemed to do no damage.

"Necro Dance!" Dark energy swirled around Soulmon and fired at the defenders.

"Taste another, and another!" Soulmon fired again and again, in hopes of destroying the humans.

"Try this, Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon rushed through, head first. Only for the giant dinosaur to pass through Soulmon.

"Hello, I'm a ghost, you can't touch me." Soulmon cackled. "End Trance." The skull was about to slam into GeoGreymon, only for Taiki to slash it in half.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." Taiki said with a smirk.

"What the hell is going to take this thing down?" Lisbeth asked confused. It was here, Silica noticed something odd in the shadows behind Soulmon. Acting on instinct, she rushed and pushed out a rather tiny Soulmon, while the big one vanished.

"What the hell?" Agil asked confused.

"Let me go you human filth, I wasn't going to let you delete me!" Soulmon ordered from Silica's grip.

"What nonsense do you speak?" Lekismon asked confused.

"The other Bakemon told me you humans and Digimon like to delete random Digimon, I was protecting myself." Soulmon shot back.

"The ones working for PoH?" Agil guessed.

"Who?" Soulmon asked confused.

"Basically, he's a murderer, and chances are he used you." Kirito explained flatly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Soulmon said, realizing his mistake.

"Water under the bridge short stuff." Taiki said, clearly seeing someone protecting their home.

Before anything else could be said, Asuna dropped to the ground again asleep.

"I'll get her." Kirito offered politely. It was here a large black portal opened up, sucking in everything it could.

"EVERYBODY JUST HANG ON!" Taiki ordered. The humans held their ground the best they could, but a large blast of light blinded them. With that, all the Digimon and humans in the room were sent into the portal.

From behind, PoH and Ranamon smirked venomously. "Now to restart Laughing Coffin."

Taiki slowly stood up, spitting out the sand in his mouth. Wait, sand? "Oh hell no, Agumon!" The lizard slowly stood up, seeing a strange form of grey and black as a light source.

"Everybody wake up!" Taiki ordered. All of the defender's Digimon had reverted back to rookie, with Soulmon brushing off his hat. The humans slowly stired with the Asuna's condition restored.

"Taiki, tell me we aren't where I think we are?" Asuna asked horrified.

"Yeah, we're in the dark ocean." Taiki gulped horrified.

-Aincrad Unknown location same time-

"A portal opened up now?" The cloaked figure asked confused. "I could use this."

 **AN: I am so sorry if this seems rushed. I'm going away for the weekend, see you then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Family**

 **\- June 25 2:49 PM Dark Ocean Unknown Location-**

Darkness, that's all they could see in the strange seaside town. Lisbeth was trying in vain to use her teleport crystal to get them back to Aincrad. Which was working about as well as anyone could expect. Huckmon on the other hand was worried about something else.

"AH!" Huckmon bellowed horrified. He was now on top of Kirito, who fell to the ground due to the extreme weight.

"Get off me and calm down." Kirito demanded, pushing the lizard off.

"How can I, Daemon is here!" Huckmon shouted, stressing the Demon Lord's name. Everyone could tell, Huckmon was horrified of said Digimon.

"Just calm down." Asuna shouted, shaking off the end of the sleeping poison.

"Taiki, I'm scared." Silica admitted shyly. Taiki looked at the girl apologetically. Presently, he couldn't blame her from being so frightened. While Tai had never actually been to the Dark Ocean, all the stories he heard were more than enough to be worried.

"Well this bites," Klein groaned, kicking up some dust.

"Can't argue with you there." Agil said with a sigh, worrying he would never see Kathy again.

"Even I find this place depressing, and I'm a ghost." Soulmon brought up.

"Yeah, that's something we all want to hear." Lisbeth said dryly. No sooner than she said that, everyone heard a fear filled scream, on Taiki recognized.

"No, that's Kari!" Taiki shouted, horrified. It was here, flashes of the Black Cats flashed in front of Kirito's eyes. He dug his nails deep into his palms.

"Well, let's go." Kirito said firmly. Everyone agreed unanimously. After all, it was their best chance of getting back to Aincrad. Before anyone took another step, a mysterious icon appeared in front of the players. It looked like two skulls stacked on top of one another like an hourglass. It was joined by a timer going down, starting at 1 hour.

"Tell me I'm the only one with a death clock?" Agil asked confused and horrified. Every human reluctantly nodded. The Digimon knew what this meant all the same, certain areas in Aincrad had toxic traps, which would kill the player in certain amount of time, depending on the location.

"We have one hour to get out of the Dark Ocean, otherwise game over, permanently." Kirito brought up that last part grimly.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go save Kari." Klein said with a weak smile. Everyone, including Soulmon nodded, following the scream's source. What they were unaware were several large black Divermon observed them from afar.

"We must tell Lord Dragomon the transfer was a success." One told the others. They nodded in unison. The fish men scurried off, intent on telling their master the good news.

The Data Defenders eventually found themselves not too far away from a large altar near a cliff side cave. Hiding behind a series of rocks, the team saw Kari tied to the altar in question, while being unconscious. Asuna held Taiki back as he tried to go after his sister.

"We need to strategize properly, in case you didn't notice, we have about thirty some fish people to go through." She told the boy. Reluctantly, Taiki agreed, although nobody could blame him.

"Their called Scubamon," Silica answered, looking at her digivice. "However that's all it says on them."

"Terrific," Agil said annoyed. It was here, he realized something. "Where's this master they kept going on about?"

It was then, a ghastly moan answered Agil's question. From the depths of the ocean, a large humanoid blue Digimon rose, leaving a massive wave in its wake. The monster's right arm was a large tentacle, while its left was several smaller one wrapped together by a series of chains. The same deal with the left arm could be said about both legs, except one was wrapped with a series of black belts and the other was a gold band. A traditional prayer bead necklace was hanging loosely off the beast's mighty neck. On the creature's back was a pair of orange wings. The monster's head alone looked like a giant squid, all by itself. Nervously, Taiki took a look at his digivice.

 **Dragomon**

 **Level:** Ultimate

 **Type:** Sea Animal

 **Attribute:** Virus

 **Attacks:** Thousand Whip, Forbidden Trident, Tentacle Flapping, Tentacle Claw

"Uh, I'm guessing bad guy." Klein said nervously.

"Good guess." Falcomon commented, frightened of this monster.

"Minions, hear me well!" Dragomon hissed with a mighty authority. "For too long we have lived in the shadows of the digital world, living in the murky depths, while the wretched humans above enjoy their accursed light." Dragomon materialized a large orange trident, then slammed it into the beach, startling the Scubamon. "They are so obsessed with light, thinking it to be their savior. But with the Chosen one of Light in our possession, we can open a portal to the human world, and reign down upon the human filth!"

The legion of Scubamon cheered in victory as Dragomon raised his arms. "And to make matters simpler, her sibling and his allies are now amongst our dimension, to ensure the sacrifice goes on without a hitch."

"Sacrifice?" Taiki asked horrified.

"Well that explains the altar." Kirito said disturbed.

"Great so we have less than 50 minutes to save ourselves and the world." Klein said, starting to panic, double checking the clock.

"Then let's go save her already." Taiki ordered, drawing his sword.

"Leave the Scubamon to us, you go for Kari." Huckmon said firmly. All the Digimon, including Soulmon, nodded in agreement.

"I might as well, keeping with you guys is my best shot of getting out of here." Soulmon explained.

"Then you all better power up and take them down." Taiki said, revealing his Digivice.

AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GEOGREYMON

HUCKMON DIGIVOLVE TO BAOHUCKMON

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO PECKMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO GAOGAMON

LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO LEKISMON

Dragomon turned his attention to the coming hoard. "Get them!" The Scubamon roared, brandishing several harpoons.

"This should even the odds, Tear Arrow!" Lekismon fired a frozen arrow at the cliff, causing it to fall, landing on several Scubamon.

"Black Spike!" The Scubamon fired their harpoons at the Digimon in question.

"Necro Dance/ Cactus Tail/ Kunai Wing/ Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon's tornado breath amplified the other attacks, sending the harpoons back. When the attacks hit, the fish men scattered everywhere.

"MEGA FLAME!" GeoGreymon fired a wave of flames, incinerating the army.

"DRAGON WHEEL / FIF CROSS!" Kyubimon and BaoHuckmon quickly plowed through the oncoming army.

"Try this, Tentacle Flapping!" A dark mist of power ran over the defender's Digimon as Dragomon flapped his wings. The resulting attack sent them flying.

"Well that hurt." Gaogamon groaned in pain.

"He is Ultimate Leveled, while we are presently champion leveled." Lekismon reminded, slowly getting up.

"But still, it's all eight of us against one of him, we can beat him together!" BaoHuckmon said, determined to win.

"Then let's prove you right." GeoGreymon said firmly, "ALL TOGETHER!"

"FORBIDDEN TRIDANT!" Dragomon tossed his weapon at the charging Champions. The team managed to dodge the attack, as GeoGreymon ran ahead.

"MEGA VOLCANO!" With his body turning red, GeoGreymon fired a molten fireball at Dragomon.

"Thousand Whip!" Using his multi-tentacle arm, Dragomon not only whipped the attack away, but also slammed into GeoGreymon.

"Kodengeki!" Kyubimon was covered in electricity, and tried to slam into Dragomon. Key word being tried, as Dragomon wrapped up Kyubimon and tossed her aside.

"Dash Double Claw / Burning Spiral/ Moon Night Kick!" Gaogamon, Peckmon, and Lekismon leapt into the air and tried to strike down Dragomon.

However they were too late, as Dragomon spun around, whipping them to the side.

"Their getting beat!" Klein shouted horrified. Kirito stopped midway, seeing what was going on. This time, Sachi appeared before him.

"Go on ahead, I'm going after them, Taiki keep on your sister." Kirito ordered, quickly going through his player menu.

"Kirito what are you doing?" Asuna asked confused, however she quickly shouted in fear seeing Dragomon approaching. Just as the tentacle approached, Kirito delivered a mighty x-shaped slash. Much to the defender's surprise, Kirito had Elucidator in one hand, and Dark Repuslor in the other.

"AH!" Dragomon screamed in pain, taking several steps back.

"How in the sweet name in hell?" Klein asked confused.

"Go, I'll hold him off." Kirito ordered determined. Taiki stopped his movement, and pulled out a healing crystal and put it on Phoenix Flare. The blade lit up and ignited with flames.

"We have a dead line, Kari doesn't." Taiki said firmly, then turned to the others. "And I trust all of you to save her." No one could deny the determination in his tone. With Asuna leading the charge, everyone headed to the altar to save Kari.

"So you explain while you can." Taiki ordered.

"I was looking through my skill set and found dual wield, nothing more to say." Kirito said firmly as Dragomon got back up.

"You humans dare to strike me!" Dragomon bellowed enraged. "Thousand Wh-AH!" That was all Dragomon got to as BaoHuckmon and Gaogamon dug their teeth into the squid man's legs.

"It's just another boss battle," Kirito told himself, "Just with a lot more on the line." Both Kirito and Taiki ran off and jumped, slashing Dragomon in the chest.

"You actually wounded me?" Dragomon demanded furious.

"SUNSHINE BEAM!" Sunflowmon managed to hit Dragomon right between his wings.

"End Trance/ Burning Spiral!" Both Soulmon and Falcomon managed to strike Dragomon hard.

"Fox-Tail Inferno / Moon Night Bomb." The attacks nailed Dragomon in the chest.

"Did we get him?" Taiki asked hopefully. His answer was Dragomon slowly getting up, looking rather annoyed.

"Uh, we pissed him off, that's something." Taiki offered.

"Yeah, but that's not always good." Kirito said, turning heel and running from the squid.

"Wait up!" Taiki panicked running after Kirito.

"Kazuto, Taiki!" BaoHuckmon screamed in horror. The Digimon ran as fast as his legs could move, with his front claws lit up. "Fif Cross!" The attack struck Dragomon's right leg, as the duo of humans leapt off the rocks.

"Take this, Starburst Stream!" Kirito swung his glowing swords around, moving his body in perfect harmony, delivering a devastating 16 hit combo.

"Burning Strait!" Taiki declared, as a phoenix shaped fire ball covered his sword, stabbing Dragomon in the chest.

"Got to love the weapon exclusive moves." Taiki said as he landed.

"No I don't, Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon stabbed his weapon into the ground, causing a minor shake, which pushed the duo to the side.

"Well that hurt." Kirito groaned, slowly falling unconscious, as did Taiki.

"Hang on guys!" The Digimon rushed to their aid. Only it was here, Dragomon turned to them again. "Tentacle Flapping!" Another wave of energy rushed over the Digimon, knocking them all out. With this blast, GeoGreymon, BaoHuckmon, and Soulmon were the only ones not reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Alright kiddo, up and at 'em." Agil said, lifting Kari onto his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Kari asked, slightly regaining consciousness.

"Short version, we're friends with your big brother." Asuna said with a smile.

"And soon you shall join the others, Thousand Whip!" Dragomon slammed his attack onto the humans, wrapping them up.

"Hands off calamari!" Lisbeth bellowed, struggling against the tentacle's grip.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The monster cackled, "You can't stop what's coming!"

Taiki woke up, seeing himself in the hospital. "What the?" He asked confused. Slowly, he got off his seat, seeing a dark hallway. Strangely, Tai was compelled to follow it. Slowly, he gasped, remembering it as the day Kari was admitted to the hospital because of his stupidity. Before him, he saw the scene where Yuuko slapped him.

"God, I could never forget this." Taiki said sadly, rubbing his cheek and remembering the pain.

"But there are days you would like to, correct?" An ethereal voice asked curiously. Taiki looked to see his digivice was now glowing a faint burning orange.

"Of course I would, but dwelling on the past won't change anything." Taiki pointed out.

"Your past can do more than hold you back, it can give you a new resolve." The voice said, assuring, as if it was trying to teach Tai something. "Do you want others to suffer the same way Kari did, and to make your comrades feel as the way you did?"

It was an honest question, one Taiki didn't know the answer to. He had just run away from his problems by entering Sword Art Online all those years ago, taking six others into his war.

Kirito meanwhile saw himself a few days after the Moonlit Black Cats were killed, standing on the edge of Aincrad, ready to jump. Truth be told, he still felt like doing this. After the whole thing at Shadow Caverns, Kirito heavily considered returning here.

"Ending your life, not a wise move." The same ethereal voice talking to Taiki said. "What about those who care for you?" Images of Suguha, Asuna, Midori, Huckmon, and the others flashed before him. Kazuto felt his grip tighten in his hand.

"You too huh?" Taiki asked rhetorically. Kirito turned to see Taiki clad in a green high school uniform, while he himself was clad in his usual black one.

"I screwed up, no questions asked," Taiki said with a sigh. "I almost killed Kari when she was four."

"What?" Kirito asked confused.

"She was sick one day, but I didn't know any better, so I took her out to play some soccer, where she collapsed on the field." Tai began his tale. "Mom, damn I never saw her so pissed off before."

"That was different, you couldn't have known what could have happened." Kazuto shot back.

"It still haunts me, in fact during our first trip, she almost died again." Kazuto looked shocked, seeing Tai's serious expression. "Yeah, and I kept pushing myself and everyone else until she got better, didn't help Machinedramon was hot on our tails."

"How did you get through that?" Kirito asked confused.

"Easy, I had my friends backing me up, and so do you." Tai said, pointing behind seeing the other Data Defenders.

"So, you want to take Dragomon out for good or what?" Tai asked holding out his hand.

"Together!" Kirito said with a smile, accepting it.

Kirito and Taiki woke up, startling Dragomon. It was here, their digivices lit up, giving off a warm and inviting glow. The results gave color to the Dark Ocean, forcing Dragomon to drop the other defenders. The Digimon woke up revitalized, looking in awe at the display.

"What's this light?" Dragomon demanded.

"Short version sushi breath?" Kirito asked with a smirk.

"IT'S TIME TO DIGIVOLVE!" Both Taiki and Kirito declared, as their partners roared in agreement, getting up. As this happened, Taiki's Digivice became a burning red, while Kirito's became a lustrous onyx.

GEOGREYMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO RIZEGREYMON

BAOHUCKMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO SAVIOR HUCKMON

Dragomon was pushed back at the sheer force of the shockwave, as two new Digimon took to the area. The first was essentially GeoGreymon's version of MetalGreymon. Like the previous form, he had a metal helmet, red hairs on his neck, chest armor, wings, and a prosthetic left arm. However that was where the similarities stopped. The red and white chest armor covered all of RizeGreymon's upper torso with the jet propelled wings with three cannons on each wing. On the center of this armor was a blue energy circle. Instead of a claw, RizeGreymon had a massive revolver for a left arm.

SaviorHuckmon was essentially a humanoid BaoHuckmon. What surprised everyone was he could stand on his hind legs, despite the fact they were black blades. On the back of each wrist was a sharp red sword. His tail doubled in length and was clearly ready to slice Dragomon open. On his chest was a large glowing blue crystal.

"Now that is awesome!" Asuna declared happily. Kari, who barely regained consciousness couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's more like it!" Klein said with a smile, with Agil nodding in agreement. Both Lisbeth and Silica took a look at the two titans.

 **RizeGreymon**

 **Level:** Ultimate

 **Type:** Cyborg

 **Attribute:** Vaccine

 **Attacks:** Trident Revolver, Rising Destroyer, Solid Strike, Crack Bullet

 **SaviorHuckmon**

 **Level:** Ultimate

 **Type:** Dragon Man

 **Attribute:** Data

 **Attacks:** Rage Streit, Meteor Flame, Trident Saber

"So, you want first crack at him?" RizeGreymon asked SaviorHuckmon.

"Let me put it to you this way, Meteor Flame!" With the force and power of a machine gun, SaviorHuckmon fired a barrage of fireballs right into Dragomon's chest. The attack slammed Dragomon into the cliffs.

"My turn, Rising Destroyer!" A panel opened up on RizeGreymon's armor, revealing another pair of blasters. The ones on his wings joined in, firing an assortment of energy beams. Dragomon screamed in pain as the attacks hit.

"No way am I missing this!" Taiki shouted, slashing Dragomon, who stumbled against the attack. Opening his eyes, Dragomon was shocked to see Asuna and Agil in front of him. Agil slammed his hammer into Dragomon's face, while Asuna stabbed him furiously.

"You, can't defeat me!" Dragomon declared.

"Funny, it looks like we already are, TRIDENT REVOLVER!" GeoGreymon fired three bullets from his revolver arm. The attack went right through Dragomon's chest.

"That looks satisfying." Lunamon admitted. Silica helped her partner and the other's too their feet, while Pina delivered his healing breath. Lisbeth meanwhile moved Kari to a safer spot.

Kirito ran at Dragomon, both swords ready. At the same time, SaviorHuckmon ran up with incredible speeds, his tail and wrist blades glowing brilliantly. "Starburst Stream/Trident Saber!" Spinning around with grace and power, Kirito and SaviorHuckmon dealt the killing blow.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Dragomon declared as he was deleted.

"We won!" Asuna shouted victoriously, "With only," Asuna checked her clock to see. "Five minutes left?"

"Oh, right." Taiki said nervously. "I forgot time moves faster in the Digital World, I guess the same applies here."

"I'll kill you later." Asuna said, seeing a portal leading towards Aincrad and the real world open up.

"We have a chance to go home." Silica said, then looked worried. "But we can't, everyone in Aincrad needs us."

"Yeah, we have one hell of a mess to clean up." Agil agreed.

"I can take the human back for you, hopefully I can get back to the Digital World from there." Soulmon offered.

"Thanks man, you're alright." Taiki said with a smile. "Alright, everyone else on RizeGreymon, we're going back to Aincrad."

The Defenders loaded themselves onto the cyborg, while Taiki ran over to hug Kari. "See you when I wake up kiddo." He smiled. The two teams parted ways, as the doorways between dimensions closed.

Seeing the massive Cyborg land near his headquarters, Heathcliff smirked victoriously.

 **-Real World, Same Time-**

Both the Digidestined and Suguha arrived at the beach, seeing Kari and Soulmon arrive.

"Kari, you're ok!" Ken rushed over to his girlfriend. "What happened?"

"Tai, and his new friends saved me." Kari admitted with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I can vouch for that." Soulmon said with a smile.

"Is no one else going to explain the living bedsheet?" Suguha demanded horrified.

 **-Aincrad 4:56 PM-**

"Lord Dragomon is dead!" Ranamon shouted hysterically.

"Calm down, throwing a fit isn't going to help." PoH ordered.

"No matter, deals off hum-AH!" With that Ranamon was deleted by the cloaked figure behind her.

"So, you want to make a real difference?" He asked holding up a new dark digivice. PoH gave a wicked smirk at that.

 **And here we go, this chapter is done. Now I apologize if this seems rushed, but I wanted to do a few extra updates for the Holiday Season. Anyways before I go, I have a little favor to ask my fans: A few months back I made a story called Project Springboard. Basically it's a variety of one shots to stories I would love to see up and about. If it isn't too much trouble, could you all take a look when you get a chance? Fair warning, stories 3 and four are M-rated for good reason.**

 **So, leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sword Art Online: Unforeseen Content**

 **Save File: Confidence**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: To everybody on Fanfiction, we have a problem. There is a new fake site called "go fanfiction dot club". It's an exact replica of the mobile site. Whatever you do, don't log on through your own account. It's nothing but pop up ads, every time you click. (I only did this to see how similar the site was.) I've already sent an email to the admins of this site, but nothing's happened yet. I'd just figured I'd let you know.**

-June 26th 9:41 AM Highton View Terrance-

"So Tai, and his friends beat this Dragomon thing?" Suguha asked confused, stroking Gatomon behind the ears. She had been brought up to speed about what was happening, and quite frankly, Sugu was taking it better than expected. Patamon took a liking to her too, and started riding on her head.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you being kidnapped is probably the best thing to happen in about a year." Matt said with a somewhat joyful chuckle. "We know Tai is alive and kicking, this, this just makes me feel like we need to catch up."

Everyone paused a moment, letting this sink in. In a sense, Matt had a point. The Digidestined had been wallowing in self-pity since the launch date, and TK's disappearance hadn't helped either. Now hearing how Tai was doing, it kind of made them look pathetic. Now, they had a reason to get back in the game.

"Wow, it's almost like she knew." Izzy looked at his phone, seeing he got an email from Athena.

"I am so coming too." Suguha said firmly.

"Sure, so long as you keep scratching me behind the ears." Gatomon said, clearly relaxed.

"She says a new cloned Digimon is going to show up at the docks later today, water based." Izzy said.

"I call shotgun." Suguha said with a smile. No one rejected the idea as they headed out. Unaware, someone in a kendo mask was observing the events.

-Floor 33 Hyrok Same time-

It had been an interesting day since Dragomon's destruction, as well as Agumon and Huckmon reaching their Ultimate Forms. Naturally, this called for a celebration. "TO US!" Everyone cheered, raising a glass. Well, all but Huckmon for obvious reasons.

"I miss thumbs." Huckmon said, trying to lift his glass.

"Don't worry about it." Kirito said, patting the dragon on the head.

"You all did a bang up job out there, we all did." Agil said proudly.

"We still don't know who's pulling the strings, but still, I got to say, we rule!" Taiki said holding up his glass.

"Here, here." Klein agreed with a smirk.

Just then, Asuna's message went off, indicating Heathcliff had messaged her. "A Digimon attack, at KoB headquarters?"

"Shotgun." Tai said with a smile, running out the door. The data defenders weren't too far behind. On top of a nearby building, Gankoomon looked down with a slight frown.

"Let's hope they're ready for this." He said, somewhat worried.

-KoB Headquarters Floor 55 9:56 AM-

To their surprise, the entire building was covered in an assortment of green vines. Bits of electricity covered the area, effectively trapping every KoB member inside.

"So, this happened." Klein said shocked.

"Uh oh." Silica said horrified. "It's just like that guy's whips."

"What guy?" Agil asked confused. "That cloaked fellow you bumped into a few weeks back?"

"Yeah, that's me." The cloaked figure reappeared on top of the entrance. It was here, he took off his cloak, revealing the bizarre Digimon beneath. It was a white humanoid Digimon clad in purple and black armor. On his shoulders and thighs were large panels with yellow eyes with red irises. Hanging off his shoulder armor was large green feathers. His clawed tentacles hung off his arms loosely, ready for the kill, while a second set, tipped with a teardrop, lay flat. His head was concealed by a black cowl with a red horn and sunglasses, although the overall head did remind Taiki of someone.

"I have no idea, who this is." Taiki admitted, seeing the strange Digimon.

Kirito took a look at his digivice.

Argomon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Mutant

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Worm Phase, Elimination Line, Imprisonment, Hypnos Claw

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me boy, I've lost some weight since last you've seen me," Argomon said mockingly. "I've lost about five, ten," Taiki's eyes widen with fear when Argomon finished his sentence. "Million Kuramon."

"No, it can't be, Diaboramon?" Everyone stood still, remembering Taiki's tale. Diaboramon was a Digimon created by an American Digidestined named Willis, who was infected with a virus. As he digivovled, Diaboramon feasted on data throughout the internet, disabling thousands of networks and services. Ultimately, he got into the Pentagon, and sent nuclear missiles at Japan to stop the Digidestined's attempts to stop him, only to be destroyed by Omnimon. Then about a month before launch date, it was revealed Diaboramon returned, and gained the ability to send Kuramon, his in-training form, to the real world in massive numbers, allowing him to become Armageddemon . Only to be stopped by the newly created Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

"One and only, more or less." Argomon shrugged.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Taiki begged.

"Easy, he's a programmer first." Kirito said, remembering the tale, turning to Argomon. "During your attacks, you created copies of yourself, just like how any good programmer creates backups."

"Kid's smarter than I thought, but during your last little shindig, I didn't count on those angels showing up, and the download never finished, meaning I couldn't access Infermon again, so I had to make due." Argomon growled, angered at the memory. "But as luck would have it, my backup Kuramon found its way into Argus's system, allowing me to Digivolve faster through Sword Art Online's monster creation program."

"So you've been here, this whole time, trying to escape into the Digital World?" Asuna asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"In a sense, yes, if it weren't for the Cardinal System," Argomon balled his hands, angered. "The damn system sees me as an NPC, so I can't leave."

"And it's why you can't hurt players, while we can't hurt you." Agil summarized.

"But we can fix the second half of that, Agumon, Huckmon take him down!" Taiki ordered, getting angered. Nobody could blame him.

"With pleasure." The two lizards said in union, as their partners' digivices glowed.

AGUMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO RIZEGREYMON

HUCKMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO SAVIORHUCKMON

"Wait, you guys can access you're ultimate forms?" Argomon asked confused. "Unforeseen, but not unexpected." At this, Argomon snapped his fingers, revealing Kibaou, PoH, Gazimon, and a purple backed Patamon. Slightly angered someone got a partner faster than she did, Silica took a look at her digivice.

Tsukaimon

Level: Rookie

Type: Mammal

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Evil Spell, Purple Haze, Friendly Fire

"Do it, I'll handle these four." Argomon said snidely. Tsukaimon nodded, and its eyes took on a dark purple gaze. Before anyone knew it, the defenders and their partners that hadn't digivolved vanished like they had used a teleport crystal. Kibaou and PoH were also gone.

"What did you do to our friends and your lackeys?" Kirito demanded angered.

"It's a surprise, but for now, Elimination Line!" Argomon fired on of his cables at the Digimon.

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon countered with a trio of bullets.

"Rage Streit!" SaviorHuckmon's foot blades were engulfed in flames, slashing the cable. Argomon recoiled in pain, then dodged the attack.

"Alright, while they fight Argomon, let's try to free the Knights." Taiki suggested. The two ran over and slashed, only for an all too familiar icon to appear.

"Of course, these things are immortal." Taiki groaned. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I got caught up in the moment." Kirito admitted sheepishly.

Meanwhile, the others were teleported inside of the tower, where they were greeted by the KoB members, covered in crystal.

"They appear to be sleeping, my guess is a form of stasis." Lunamon summarized.

"And it's a mercy compared to what we're going to do to you." Kibaou said snidely from a higher level, at his side was PoH. They revealed their digivices as their partners charged. In doing so, their digivices began to glow an eerie color.

GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO DEVIDRAMON

TSUKAIMON DIGIVOLVE TO ICEDEVIMON

As Devidramon let out a feral roar, the others were shocked at Tsukaimon's champion form. It was a snow white Devimon, who gave off a frigid chill just standing in place. While she wasn't sure of whether it was the subzero temperature or the horror factor, but Asuna slowly brought her Digivice up.

IceDevimon

Level: Champion

Type: Fallen Angel

Attribute: Virus

Attacks: Avalanche Claw, Frozen Claw, Tundra Freeze

"Well this is going to be fun." IceDevimon cackled. "Avalanche Claw!" A barrage of icicles shot out from his wings. Asuna, Lisbeth, Renamon, and Lalamon barely got out in time, as the attack pinned the others to a wall.

"OK, now that is cheating!" Klein shouted angered.

"Does it look like I care?" IceDevimon said with a smirk.

"Ok, how come you have a personality but the other guy doesn't?" Asuna asked confused.

"Meh, he was the prototype." IceDevimon cackled with a shrug.

"Guys!" Lisbeth shouted, causing Lalamon and Renamon to nod.

RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SUNFLOWMON

Sunflowmon rushed at Devidramon, while Kyubimon tackled IceDevimon. The girls ran off to help the others. However, PoH snapped his fingers, causing the wall the other defenders were stuck against to spin around.

"That is totally cheating!" Silica bellowed infuriatingly.

"Guys!" Lisbeth shouted, horrified if their friends were ok or not.

"Frozen Claw/Crimson Claw!" The two enemy Digimon slashed their claws at their opponents, who were sent back.

"Renamon/Lalamon!" The duo called out.

"Stay back, these two are almost as powerful as Ultimate Leveled Digimon." Sunflowmon warned.

"IceDevimon I can see because of who he looks like, but Devidramon?" Asuna asked herself confused. Sure, she would call Devidramon powerful, but considering how he fought last time. This was a whole new level of power.

"Let's try this, Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon curled up into a ball and rolled forward full speeds at IceDevimon.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fired an icy blue beam from his eyes, causing the flames to diminish. Using the momentum, Kyubbimon jumped up into the air.

"Kodengeki!" Kyubimon powered up her electric charge, only for IceDevimon to catch her and throw her to the side.

"Sunshine beam!" Devidramon swung his tail and deflected the attack.

"Demonic Gale!" The attack pushed Sunflowmon to the side, right into Kyubimon.

"They're getting beaten." Lisbeth ran forward, her hammer in hand.

"Hang on!" Asuna ran at her side, rapier out. The duo ran forward, intent on saving their friends. As they did, the girls' digivices began to glow brighter. Asuna's became a defiant ruby color, while Lisbeth's turned emerald green.

KYUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO TAOMON

SUNFLOWMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO LILAMON

The girls looked back in shock as two figures ran past them.

"Talisman of Light!" A bright light struck down Icedevimon.

"Lila Daggers!" Someone then slashed Devidramon with petal like daggers. Lisbeth and Asuna looked impressed at the two. The first was a humanoid version of Kyubimon clad in white, black, and purple Onmyōdō robes. The second was a plant/pixie hybrid with roots for arms and legs. On her back and acting like her helmet were pink flowers.

"Nice." Asuna said, taking a look at her digivice.

Taomon

Level: Ultimate

Attribute: Data

Type: Wizard

Attacks: Talisman of Light, Thousand Spell, Talisman Star, Brush Stroke

Lilamon

Level: Ultimate

Attribute: Data

Type: Fairy

Attacks: Lila Shower, Beauty Shock, Lila Daggers, Marvel Shot,

"Shall we?" Taomon asked with a smirk.

"Do lets, Marvel Shot!" Lilamon fired a pair of energy blasts at Icedevimon.

"Talisman Star!" A shuriken made from ink designed like a kanji was tossed at Devidramon. The two attacks caused the two champions to slam into their villainous partners.

"Now boys, do we have to get rough?" Asuna asked as the two looked up in horror of the girls.

"Nope." PoH smirked, regaining his composure, as IceDevimon slowly rose up.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!" A far more powerful gust of ice and frozen winds raged over the girls. The quartet held their ground, only to look up and see the four had disappeared.

"Well that was a cold shoulder." Lisbeth said dryly.

"No kidding, it felt like IceDevimon was growing more powerful by the second." Taomon explained confused.

"Never knew one that could fight like that either." Lilamon admitted.

"Well we need to help the others right now." Asuna said firmly, seeing the others had returned.

"Well, looks like we missed a ton of fun." Klein said, stretching from the pain he was in.

"Too cool." Silica said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah we are." Lilamon smirked, nudging Taomon. With a smirk, Taomon rolled her eyes.

"Right now, we need to see if Taiki and Kirito need help." Agil said, getting a nod out of everybody.

"I'm on it," Taomon said, as a bright light engulfed them, courtesy of her newest talisman.

"Elimination Line!" Argomon fired another line at RizeGreymon who blocked it.

"Rage Streit!' SaviorHuckmon got into a flying kick stance and tried to attack the monster. However, Argomon twisted his body, allowing him to dodge the attack.

"Try this, Hypnos Claw!" Argomon's hands lit up with electricity, and tried to slash Savior Huckmon. Only it was here, the dragon Digimon blocked it with his own.

"Hang on, Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon fired from his eight cannon. Savior Huckmon smirked, and gave the reincarnated threat a hard kick, pushing Argomon into the attack. The energy blast caused Argomon to roll with the blast, landing roughly on his feet.

"You fools are good, but I'm still better." Argomon cackled victoriously.

"If we could only get in on this fight," Taiki grumbled annoyed.

"Brush Stroke/ Lila Shower!" Lilamon fired a barrage of pink energy beams from her finger tips, while Taomon pulled a large paint brush out of her sleeve and drew a kanji. The two attacks narrowly missed the leaping away Argomon.

"Well, this day just got better." Kirito said with a smile.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bad run in with a freezer." Agil said with a smirk.

"May we?" Taomon asked with a smirk.

"Alright everyone, all together!" RizeGreymon ordered. The three other Ultimate Level Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Uh oh." Argomon gulped horrified.

"TRIDENT REVOLVER/ METEOR FLAME/ THOUSAND SPELL/ MARVEL SHOT!" The four Ultimate Level Digimon fired an assortment of long range attacks at Argomon. However Argomon wasn't fast enough, and the attacks exploded right on him.

"NO!" The Digimon screamed in agony as he was blasted back several feet away. When the smoke cleared, Argomon was highly singed, however he could still stand.

"Not bad humans, but not good enough." Argomon smirked, despite his injuries. He swiped his hand in front of himself, summoning a player menu.

"You can do that?" Klein asked confused.

"Trust me human, you haven't seen anything yet." Argomon sneered, pressing a button. He vanished in a flash of light, via teleportation crystal.

"He'll be back, and we'll be waiting." Taiki said, angered at the return of one of the Digidestined's greatest enemies.

"Well, at least the Knights are waking up." Asuna said, noticing the vines vanishing and her guild mates waking up. A few hours later, the Data Defenders had all headed back to their respective homes. However Taiki had decided to shop for groceries on Floor 33.

"Troubled?" Taiki looked over his shoulder to see Heathcliff had walked over.

"Sure, let's go with that." Taiki said with a sigh. "Just seeing Diaboramon back, it just pushes me back a bit, you know."

"I have a general idea, yes." Heathcliff admitted.

"But I now know, things are just going to get harder from here on out and," Taiki paused not knowing how to word it.

"You don't if you can keep going, correct?" Heathcliff asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, now I know how Kirito felt." Taiki admitted, paying for his food, then leaving.

Heathcliff sighed, seeing Taiki walk off. If Taiki didn't get out of his funk, the final battle wouldn't be the grand battle he had hoped.

-Odaiba, 11:23 AM-

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon had fired another blast at the clone. This time, it belonged to a Digimon called Peacockmon. Basically, it was a blue armored/ humanoid bird like Digimon with green segmented feathers. After separating from the others, Davis and Suguha found the clone as it was found ripping apart telephone lines.

"Rainbow Flapping." An assortment of colored beams fired at the four legged dragon.

"Blue Lightning!" Another blast nailed Peacockmon in the chest, deleting it.

"This one was a lot weaker than Maildramon." Raidramon pointed out.

"Almost like someone wanted us to destroy it," Davis said disturbed.

"Something weird, I'll say." Sugu said nervous. Seeing her first Digimon battle upfront was actually kind of cool, but at the same time horrifying.

"Alright, let's find the others." Davis said, walking over as Veemon returned to normal. As he did, he tripped, allowing Sugu to catch him.

"Thank goodness I've got good reflexes." Sugu said nervously, seeing how close Davis had gotten to her breasts.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Davis said red in the face.

"Wow, moving up are we Davis?" Veemon asked with a smile. The two looked murderous at him. "What, you asked me not to say knock knock jokes anymore."

"Get him?" Davis asked Sugu.

"Get him." Sugu agreed. Veemon quickly ran off in fear of the two. From up on top of the roofs, the kendo mask Digimon looked down, and made a decision.

"She'll do perfectly." The small Digimon nodded.

-Argomon's Lair 9:12 PM-

"Well, did you find him?" Kibaou asked confused and angered.

"Yeah we got him, and soon, Gazimon's main event will final come." Argomon sneered, as he was working on blue prints for a dungeon. PoH on the other hand just stood back and rolled his eyes annoyed at this development.

Tsukaimon however smirked victoriously, then winked at his partner. By Ydrissill that sounded weird for him to say. But no matter, the two had a plan, and soon, he will be whole again.

 **And done. Sorry this took so long, I picked up a horrible case of Writers block with all my stories. Don't know what happened, plus I have stuff going on, big stuff. Anyways before we go, I'm going to answer a few questions I know I'm going to get.**

 **Why is IceDevimon so powerful? : Look at Tamers and Frontier, then ask me that again. IceDevimon seems to be overpowered sometimes.**

 **Who or what is Argomon? : He is an alternative choice to Infermon on the Diaboramon line. To the power we're looking at watch the Digimon Savers movie all the way to the end, you'll see what kind of threat the defenders are dealing with.**

 **And no, Kari doesn't realize Suguha's cousin/brother is a member of the defenders. She was half out of it and was more focused on Dragomon.**

 **Now originally, I was going to reveal Argomon later after everyone had reached Ultimate Level, but I figured I owed you guys. So leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
